TRUE DECEPTION
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: Klaus Mikealson is to become the next mafia king but first he has to steal from and kill his father's rivals nerdy daughter,Caroline Forbes the curator of Forbes Gallery, he had it all planned but he hadn't planned on falling for Caroline who has become the weakness of a powerful crime lord,She thinks he is a harmless art lover falls for him too.What will happen when truth unfolds?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this fic is actually a prompt requested by my twitter and Asian squad friend Nashia. Nashi I hope you love it.

I am pretty excited about this idea. I hope the rest of the readers also like it.

JAVERIA sometimes I think the only thing I say to you is THANK YOU SO ONCE AGAIN A HUGE THANK YOU FOR BUCKING ME UP.

I've mapped out how I want to proceed the story but I'm open to ideas and suggestions and might make it a part of my story if I like it.

IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

TRUE DECEPTION

CHAPTER 1…

A crossbow shot at the balcony of an apartment at the twentieth floor of a residential building curved around the railing producing a metallic clink sound.

Other end of the crossbow soundlessly transported a man in an all black attire over the balcony safely. He landed with a leopard's grace. Using a crossbow was certainly nothing new for him and every time he was on a case it gave him a rush an adrenaline high he was addicted to.

However this case and this time his crossbow employment had been unconventional. He was breaking into the apartment of a woman who was currently the owner of something worth a king's ransom. He had never broken into an apartment of a woman and no it was not because he was moral but because he had never needed to do that women just welcomed him with open arms. It was mostly due to his roguish looks his blonde hair which had a tendency to curl when wet, his electric blue eyes, his wolfish smirk and cherry on the cake was his sexy British accent.

His boss who was also his father had declared that this assignment will be the milestone that will dictate if he was ready to head the family business.

Family business was actually a hilarious choice of words for unlawfully smuggling arms, money, diamonds and even art plus it also involved contract killing.

This time the assignment was unique and something he had been counting the days for, by his standards because it entailed stealing diamonds from a woman who worked at an art gallery and later killing her after procuring the diamonds.

So basically it had all the things he loved diamonds, art and murder.

Walking noiselessly into her room after picking the lock of her balcony door he saw that there was a huge yet impressive canopy bed at the east wall of the room. Moonlight pooled into the room when he drew away one curtain to ascertain if any nosy neighbors would fancy a peek and ruin his plan.

Once sure no one was peeping he moved closer to the bed. There in the middle of the bed was lying the woman he was supposed to rob and kill. Yes he , Klaus Mikealson thief and assassin par excellence was going to kill Caroline Forbes.

Caroline he mentally chanted her name and ran nimble fingers over her petal soft cheek. Her blonde tresses were fanning over the pillow and she was tucked in a blanket. He was instantly mesmerized by her beauty and innocence. He had seen her picture when his father had assigned him to this case but that picture didn't do her dazzling beauty any justice. Still ensorcelled he leaned forward her stunning features just a few inches from his face and took a thorough survey of her ravishing features and thought he had to draw her. He wished her cobalt blue eyes were open right now he wanted to see them but if they were he wouldn't be able to fulfill his assignment.

Bridling the sudden urge to kiss her soft pink lips he moved back standing upright. He waited a beat to drown the instantaneous flame to his lust and passion her beauty and elegance had given.

When his heartbeat leveled again he moved to her closet which according to his information had the built in safe which housed the diamonds. The diamonds which were ultimately going to seal his destiny as the new mafia king.

He very cautiously opened her closet to get to work but couldn't help but look back at the sleeping beauty. Sleeping beauty he thought with a boyish grin and wished if only he could wake her up with a kiss.

Unconsciously shaking his head to clear his lustful thoughts he turned back to approach the safe but something furry crossed between his legs and he almost jumped when he noticed it was a cat. Damn it where had the cat come from he thought looking around the room and saw a small cot styled in a canopy for the cat lying at the other side of the bed.

He had been so enraptured by one sleeping sexy Miss Caroline Forbes that he didn't notice the cat's bed and of course since Kol his younger brother was responsible for gleaning information about her it was a given he was bound to miss something.

He was in a pickle right now as the cat which after playfully circling around his legs had decided to stare at him up until a moment ago was now sashaying towards her mistress's bed. She let out a meow and Klaus in a flash moved behind the curtain.

The cat's jump on the bed and her guard-doggish meow woke up Caroline with a start. The cat then jumped, moved in front of curtain he was hiding behind and began running her whiskers over his shoes.

Caroline got off the bed and called out in a provocative sleepy voice, "Marie Curie come here. "

When the cat continued to ignore, Caroline came over to pick her cat making Klaus a little apprehensive that he was gonna get caught. But thankfully the cat turned it's head to look back at her mistress and Caroline bend down to pick it up. She began cooing to the cat like a mother would to a baby in her signature sexy voice of hers, " Why are you awake my fluffster wuffster my bubba boo? "

The cat purred at it's mistress's attention and Klaus thought why a woman coddling her cat was turning him on. He all of a sudden wanted to see Caroline Forbes his curiosity won slanting his head slightly he peeked through the side of the curtain.

An unwitting smile formed on his face when he saw her walking back to the cat's bed even her walk was sexy that gentle sway of hips bringing those erotic thoughts back. She bended down providing him an ample view of those long feline legs and that sweet butt and the fire to his lust flamed higher.

She was wearing "hello kitty" pjs which reached mid-thigh paired with a purple top that said "I judge you if you don't love museums" in pink writing.

What a package Klaus thought. Too bad he was going to have to kill her but thought of murdering her at the moment wasn't sitting well with him. Again dropping of his libidinous fantasies about her he devised a new plan. He now would wait for her to go back to sleep but his plan seemed to gown down the drain when she sat on her bed and opened up her laptop.

Stars were not aligned in his favor today. Unknowingly he palmed his necklaces and held onto one with a hummingbird for a second or so.

He saw her take out a pair of glasses and put them on. So she was a sexy cat loving nerd interesting he mused.

The ring of a cell phone jarred them both out of their preoccupation. She leaned over to pick up the mobile from her night stand and her top rode up a little and Klaus saw that she had a belly button stud. Sweet baby Jesus have mercy on him he was definitely going to get a boner in a minute.

She pushed up her glasses and answered her phone, "Hello daddy? "

"No i haven't been staying up late Marie Curie woke me up. She was hungry I just gave her milk. Of course it's still here but I'll check it again for your peace of mind."

Her father must have asked her to check on the diamonds because she got up went to the closet and opened the safe to make sure the diamonds were still there.

"It's still here daddy. Don't worry. "

Shutting the safe and putting in the combination to the safe, which Klaus's sharp eyes didn't miss. Well at least the night held one good omen knowing the combination to the safe it'd be a piece of cake to break in next time, she turned around and said, "But daddy I'm still a little paranoid. I think we should talk to Detective Lockwood and take this matter to the police. "

Her father might have inquired about her not trusting him because after a short pause she replied walking over and sitting cross-legged on her blanket , "Of course I trust you daddy. But... Okay okay i know it was imperative for me to bring it home tonight. Daddy if somebody is threatening us it is serious and I personally think as responsible citizens it is our duty to tell the police because those diamonds are states property. "

When she called her father as a responsible citizen Klaus rolled his eyes and deduced apparently daddy's little nerd didn't have any idea about his extracurricular activities.

Bill Forbes was anything but a responsible upstanding citizen. He was currently Klaus's father Mikeal's only rival in this mafia business. Whatever poppycock he had told his daughter about the diamonds was obviously not true. These diamonds were worth more than money to both Mikeal and Bill Forbes and where Klaus was concerned these diamonds would lead him to his ultimate fate and destiny.

Again a short pause and she said, "No daddy I'm not patronizing you. I'm just saying if some faceless people are threatening to rob the museum and the gallery then other things are at risk too. Like the new Giovanni Bellini we've displayed. "

Fantastic so they had new Bellini at their gallery he might have to visit Forbes Gallery sometime to collect a few souvenirs for his private collection.

"I told you daddy I trust you. Ahan. Ahan."

"No i won't sleep for a while yet. I'll work on my research paper."

" I know I know I work too hard. "

"Ughh please don't call me butterscotch anymore I'm the curator of our gallery now. " Klaus scrunched his nose when he heard his father called her butterscotch. She was not a butterscotch but maybe more like a chocolate lava cake that you'd want to slowly lick off of your fingers. God he really needed to reign in his lecherous thoughts.

"Okay. Good night daddy. "

"I love you too." saying that she hung up the phone. If she was going to stay awake the chances of him being discovered were very high. He pressed a button on his watch its lid flicked open. His watch was linked to Kol's phone through a wifi. It were to send a signal if Klaus was in trouble which he had never been before so all in all this assignment had really been singular in every aspect.

A moment later Caroline's doorbell rang. She got up and went to check giving Klaus an opportunity to escape.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you jesting right now?" Mikeal roared at the top of his lungs.

"Father there's no need to create pointless drama. I told you I have a perfect plan to snare those diamonds this time. " Klaus calmly replied crossing his legs at the conference table of his father's study.

Mikeal stood up from his chair dissatisfied and said, "Like your last perfect plan. Niklaus I told you how vital this mission is in your succession as the new Mafia king if you even care? "

"Father of course I care. I am the rightful heir." Klaus now antsy got up. "Look when have I ever screwed up before and I wouldn't have this time around too if it weren't for Kol who's forgetful arse failed to mention that she had a cat. "

As if on cue Kol entered the study and said,"You had plenty of time before that Niklaus. I could see you through my state of the art UV rays frequency emitting telescope. You sniffing around the lass is not my fault. "

Klaus bristled at Kol's revelation outraged he asked, "You were spying on me?"

"More like protecting you. Talk about being ungrateful. " Kol announced taking a chair at the conference table in his father's spacious study and sitting cross legged just like Klaus was sitting earlier.

"Kol I've told you one too many times I work alone. I don't need your panty waist arse to babysit me." Klaus grumbled walking in a rage over to where Kol was sitting intending to punch him before he could through with it Mikeal chastised. "Enough you two. Kol call your siblings, Rebekah and Elijah we need to formulate a new plan."

"There is no need to call in the cavalry I already have a new plan. " Klaus replied agitatedly.

"Niklaus. " Mikeal said but Klaus interrupted. "Father please trust me. Believe me this mission is of more paramount importance to me than it is to you. "

"Okay. But if you botch this up Kol and Rebekah would take over and Elijah will navigate this then. "

"Fine. But I only need a week or two at the most. Trust me it's child play for a pro like me. "

"I'm giving you another chance. I need to leave I'll have to satisfy "The Suzerain". Mikeal said and left.

"Brother I'd say overconfidence hath a fall." Kol teased.

"I'm not over confident. I'm absolutely the best at what I do and nothing is going to ruin my best laid plans. Nothing. " Klaus repeated the last word for emphasis and walked out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline Forbes entered the gallery with a perturbed expression on her magnificent face bending under the yellow police tape. The phone call that the gallery had been vandalized and robbed had almost given her a cardiac arrest.

Surveying the damage she saw that many of the precious masterpieces were gone. Majority of the art pieces that had been modeled at the gallery were missing. It literally hurt her art-loving curator heart to lose those pieces. She was still at threshold but when she moved forward to enter into the main gallery area she was stopped by an officer, " Miss you can't go inside. "

"Officer I'm actually the curator here I might be able to help and.. " she was ready to launch into a very persuasive speech when Detective Lockwood came to stand next to them and said, "It's alright officer she's fine. "

Caroline granted both the detectives with one of her sad smiles.

Caroline Forbes was more than just fine in fact she was downright sexy and alluring Detective Tyler Lockwood thought and today she was dressed in cream colored slacks and blazer with an olive green silk shirt beneath her blazer paired with pumps. Her hair was loose this time rather than styled in a bun the first time he had met her a week ago when she had come to the station to report a missing cat but it had turned out her cat was actually kind of kidnapped by her neighbors kid. Her blonde hair, blue eyes and sweet smile were giving him wet dreams and not to mention those horn-rimmed glasses she tucked on her nose higher every time she was nervous.

"We are still taking an inventory of all the valuables which got stolen Miss Forbes. The forensics team is here too. You're right you could help us but not at this instance. I think you should go back home you seem upset so I don't reckon you could help us much in this condition. We can talk to your father." Tyler said walking with her to the main area and trying to be considerate without sounding unprofessional.

"But detective I know more about the gallery than my father. I've been the curator here for more than 6 months now and... "

"I understand Miss Forbes but you.. "

Before either of them could continue Bill Forbes who was earlier giving his statement to another cop came over to his daughter to hug her and said, " You okay butterscotch? "

"Not now, not exactly but I am gonna be fine. I'm stronger than you think. " Caroline replied.

"Still I think you should go home and rest. I'll deal with the police business. " Bill Forbes said before Bill could proceed the detective he was talking to earlier called out, "Mr Forbes?"

"Yes. I'm coming." he said and left.

"I agree with your father Caroline I mean Miss Forbes." Tyler said and placing his hand on her arm squeezed a little for reassurance.

"It's okay you can call me Caroline if it is not too unprofessional Detective Lockwood and thank you for being considerate. I guess I should leave then." Caroline replied with a sad smile.

"You're welcome. And If I need you I'll give you a call. "

"Good bye Detective." Caroline said and walked away through the same enterance she had come in.

::::::::::;;;:;;::::;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Caroline was feeling much better but the vandalism at the gallery had left her pretty shaken up. She had felt as if she had lost her personal belongings. Working at the gallery she had become attached to those pieces more than a tad and it had actually magnified her love and fascination with art and history.

She was ready to go to the gallery and renovate everything well technically she wasn't the one doing the renovations but she had to talk to the interior designer, the electrician, the plumber and also the company who were responsible for the security.

Securing her glasses firmly in place she grabbed her bag just as she was about to leave the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw a blonde charismatic guy with the bluest eyes standing on the other side of the door. He gave a charming smile and said in a to die for British accent, "Hello Caroline. "

:;;;; :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;; ::;;

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ….. ;)


	2. Neighbor In Disguise

A/N : HELLO Friends this is the second chapter. I promise I'll try to update the third sooner but busy with my studies so I apologize.

Thank so very much to everyone who followed, faved and reviewed.

THANK YOU IT MEANS A LOT TO A NEW WRITER LIKE ME.

I hope you like this chapter Klaus is a bit of a pervert in this one so if anybody finds it offensive please don't read it.

ALSO I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two of my closest friends one the lovely loser with the emoji fumbles and the other my best friend Suniya.

Nash I'm taking it a little slow I really want them to be crazy about each other before they start ripping each other's clothes off LMAO :p

CHAPTER TWO

Neighbour In Disguise

"Hello Caroline. You are Caroline Forbes right?"

Klaus asked.

"Yes. I am how can I help you?"

"I'm Nik. Nik Morgan. I just moved across the hall." He told her a false name and extended his arm for a handshake. Caroline at first suspiciously looked at his hand then with a smile clasped her hand in his. Both felt an electric current shoot through them as soon as their palms touched his hard calloused one to her soft dainty one. The instant jolt recognized by both hence Caroline immediately pulled her hand away and Klaus gave a mischievous smirk.

"Umm. Welcome to the building Mr Morgan."

"Nik. Please call me Nik. And I was actually here because I required your help in a rather urgent matter."

"I'd definitely help you Mr Morgan but as you can see I'm in a hurry to get to work. You can ask someone else to help you." She replied sounding apologetic.

"Wow! I guess what they said about you must be untrue." Klaus said baiting her on purpose.

"Excuse me! What exactly did they say about me? And who are they?" Caroline asked crossing her arms over her chest which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. That seductive movement of her breasts was again giving rise to his filthy fantasies. What was with him when it came to this blonde nerdy curator? Even now standing a few feet apart from her, with her arms crossed her glasses perched up on her little nose few frown lines on her forehead indicating she was getting miffed, he was going insane about her scent. She smelled like a garden of tangy flavored flowers. God was there even such a thing as tangy flowers and what exactly was askew with his brain it was like it stopped functioning every time he was near her and only thought about kissing her, well more than just kissing but he needed to tame his galloping hormones.

A sound of a stern, "Ahem." brought him back from him his fantasyland of "Make Love To A Nerdy Blonde Curator"

Caroline saw him ogling her breasts but instead of irritating her it was turning her on so more angry at herself she harshly remarked pointing two fingers at her own face , "Mr Morgan eyes up here. And I asked you a question."

Klaus gave a devilish smile and said, "Ah yes. It was Mrs Donavan next door who said Caroline is a rather lovely and a nice girl she would help you for sure. And where I'd one hundred and gazillion percent agree with the lovely part I think she's mistaken about the nice part."

She could feel herself blushing when he called her lovely and mentally chided herself for going all goeey at a backhanded compliment from a sexy British stranger. Purposely working herself in a lather so she could chalk her blushing onto her anger she testily replied, "I am nice and Mrs Donavan is so not wrong about me Mr Morgan."

"Well I'd disagree... "

"And before you give me another backhanded compliment and judge me at the same time I'll say you're wrong. And just to prove I'm nice I've decided to help you." Caroline ranted interrupting him.

"Fantastic. So can you help me figure out how the main switch for the built in air conditioning works?" Klaus asked jerking his thumb back towards his apartment and its open door.

"Of course." She answered between clenched teeth closing her own apartment door with a bang she stormed over to his place.

Ten minutes later she had explained to him how the air conditioning the back up generator the freezer and even the iron worked in a quite a bit of a detail and even had asked him to repeat it after her like a school teacher. And now was turning the light switches up and down and was explaining in a very prim and patronizing voice how to turn a light bulb on. Klaus found it utterly adorable and irking at the same time. He didn't know whether to kiss her or yell at her.

"So you see Mr Morgan the principle of turning a light bulb on is pretty basic you just have to take this knob between your fore finger and thumb and turn it up and down up and down. Now will you please demonstrate it so I can be sure that I've been able to help you nicely!" Caroline remarked her prim schoolteacher voice rising an octave.

Klaus controlled his laugh and proceeded to do turn the switch on. As he moved forward he didn't allow her to move aside and with her back against the wall caged her with one arm at the side of her head staring in her cobalt blue eyes he flicked the switch on and off.

His closeness his intense blue eyes and his musky woodsy scent was clouding her senses and the butterflies in her stomach were doing a jig. She swallowed inaudibly still staring in his eyes. He slightly leaned down and she wondered if he was going to kiss her. What would it be like to kiss him? To grab those curly blonde hair in her hands while he nuzzled her lips with his? But to her disappointment he leaned down and breathed close to her ear "Thank you Caroline". Appalled at her thoughts she moved out from under his arms and annoyed, still affected by him asked in a shaky voice, "Is there anything else i can help you with Mr Morgan? "

"Yes. You can call me Nik. Mr Morgan sounds impersonal don't you think, Caroline?" Klaus replied tucking his hands in his jeans pocket and leaning against the wall.

"Ahh. Okay. I think I should leave. I hope you now know how everything works." she answered and mumbled, "See you never."

Klaus's sharp ears heard what she said and he barked a laugh as she stormed out and closed his door with a loud thud.

This was definitely going to be entertaining he surmised and turned off the lights he had left on.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Where have you been Butterscotch? I was worried sick about you. You are late. The maintenance guys have been here for an hour and the cops showed up again." Bill Forbes asked as she entered the gallery area.

"Daddy first off I'm only a half hour late. Second don't worry I'll deal with the maintenance guys and third please don't call me Butterscotch it's embarrassing. "

"It's not that it's just you've never been late I was really worried. You need to let me know if you're okay or not. "

"Daddy stop worrying I'm here now."

"Butterscotch it's just things are not what they seem. It's not safe for you right now to... "

"I'm fine daddy and please stop fretting I'll take care." Caroline replied moving over to hug her father.

"Alright but I meant what I said about you not being safe. You let me know if you notice anything out of the ordinary. Okay?"

"Okay,okay, worrydadums."

Bill smiled when her daughter called him the childhood name she used for him whenever he worried or fussed too much.

"You're my only child I don't want anything to happen to you. So be careful and let me know if anything is wrong." Bill Forbes advised again.

"Oookkkaayyy. I will." Caroline answered and kissed his cheek.

"I have to go for an important meeting. And If you don't want to you don't have to talk to the cops. Okay. "

"Yes daddy now shoo. You'll be late for the meeting." She remarked ushering him with her arm.

"Bye butterscotch. "

"Bye daddy. "

Then turning around she went to her office. Unlocking the door she placed her bag on the table. Taking off her black blazer she rolled the sleeves of her pink shirt up. She rubbed her hands on her black slacks and went out of her office to take stock of all the things that needed to be repaired currently the gallery was a picture of a mess after a hurricane for a moment she felt a pang for all the things ruined and lost but when her assistant April handed her a list of all the things that needed to be renovated and repaired she strengthened her resolve to restore the gallery to its former glory.

CCCKKKCCCCKKKKCCCKKKCCCKKKKK

Klaus Mikealson was busy fishing through Caroline Forbes's closet and was pleased with her taste in lingerie. So Miss Nice Caroline Forbes was also a little naughty. He wasn't a pervert but couldn't help but notice her preference for silk and net. A flash of what she would look like in "just" her lingerie ran through his pervert mind successfully making him horny. He scolded and reminded himself that he was actually rummaging through her closet so he could get through to the safe. He didn't need any gadgets because he knew the code but he still had brought his electromagnetic lockpick set as he preferred to be safer than sorry. He punched in the security code and rotated the handle of the safe but to his disgruntlement it didn't budge. Shoot she had changed the code she was a smart one too but never mind he could crack the safe in a matter of seconds they had yet to build a safe that he couldn't breach he thought to himself. Confidence oozing in his movements he took out an earpiece with a small wire and a diaphragm shaped gadget on its other end and put the earpiece in his left auricle and diaphragm to the metal door of the safe. Just as he was about to figure out the combination to the safe. He heard a familiar sweet voice entering the bedroom.

"Marie curie! Honey Mommy's home." Caroline called out entering the room. Then moving over to her vanity she put her hand bag on it and started stripping.

Klaus could see her through the screen door of her closet. He reminded himself once again that he wasn't a pervert but he couldn't stop himself from taking a peek. As soon as she took of her blazer it felt as if time slowed down and things were happening in slow motion. First she took off her glasses and shook her hair out of her pony tail her blonde tresses cascading down her back. She leisurely undid each button of her pink shirt. Slowly unknowingly tormenting him she let her shirt fall of her shoulders to unveil the shocking pink push up bra she was wearing. The universe was punishing him and blessing him simultaneously. She then took off her slacks and time slowed for Klaus once again. She freed one long sinewy leg then the other and this time revealed hot pink silk panties the ones that tied on the side. He just had to pull one string and he unravel the treasure beneath. He felt hot and cold just watching her strip but the humorous thing was she wasn't even being provocative well except her seductive lingerie. She moved over to the her vanity opened her drawer and changed her belly button stud to a belly button ring biting her lip she mumbled, "Something to cheer myself up. " The universe was definitely planning his slow torturous death cuz it felt like he was going to die of the intense lust coursing through his veins at the moment.

Then crunching her nose said, "Looks okay I guess."

"Okay" "Okay" she looked fucking scorching sizzling blazing hot like freaking fuckable HAWT! and she thought she was okay he contemplated a bit muddled by the innocent striptease in front of him.

Then Caroline moved over to the wardrobe next to her vanity taking out a T shirt that read "I love history you're stupid if you don't. " she quickly put it on. This time it was a plain white shirt with blue writing on it.

Klaus felt an unexplainable disappointment when she covered herself up.

Then she took out bunnie pjs and put them on. Next moment her cat pranced in the room. She picked it up and started cuddling it once again her voice turning him on.

His phone vibrated inside his pocket he thanked his stars that she hadn't even come close to the closet much less opened it. She went out of her bedroom. Klaus took out his phone and saw a text from Kol that read "Drop it and show up at the Mansion asap."

Klaus cursed the same stars he was thanking a moment ago. He texted back "Diversion action" a code that Kol knew meant that he needed to create a distraction for Klaus to escape.

Kol replied "U owe me 2" with a smirking devil emogi which translated that Klaus owed him twice now.

Klaus replied with a middle finger emoji.

After a second he heard a knock at Caroline's apartment door and he heard her politely arguing with a C

hinese delivery guy that she hadn't ordered the Chicken Chowmin. Klaus couldn't help but smile at her attempt at being nice and then escaped through her bedroom window.

KCKCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"What was so urgent that you fucking texted me in the middle of an assignment?" Klaus growled at Kol entering the living room of the Mansion which was also their home.

Kol who was lounging on the couch cross legged jerked his thumb towards Mikeal who entered the living room and took a place at the throne chair specifically designed for him.

"Niklaus son I wouldn't have interrupted if it weren't of utmost urgency."

"Father please cut to the chase. " Klaus announced turning to face his father.

" The Suzerain has agreed to my request to grant you another chance but they insist on meeting with you first." Mikeal replied gravely.

"Phenomenal." Klaus answered not bothering to hide his excitement.

"Don't be too exhilarated son. They are a bunch of formidable stick ups they won't take your confidence as a jest. In fact they abhor patrons who are over smart. " Mikeal warned his son.

"Father stop worrying for once. I can handle this. How soon till I have an audience with those crones? " Klaus replied haughtily.

"Now. They are coming to take you. "

Next moment three men dressed in black suits entered the living room. One came forward and just as was about to shove a black paper cloth over his head Klaus kicked him square in his guts and grabbed the cloth mid-air from him. Just as the other two moved forward to fight he wore it on his head announcing, "Nobody bosses me around. I go on my own terms."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

(TWO HOURS LATER)

Klaus was sitting in front of a trio of two men and a woman all handsome looking. He judged that they were in their mid-forties almost. He only recognized one named Professor Shane among them because he had an old score to settle with him. From the look of Shane's face he wasn't much pleased to see Klaus sitting in front of them.

The woman seemed to be of Korean descent but was definitely stunning who was sitting in the middle. The other guy was African-American and was bald. He had an anaconda resting on his shoulders. On any other guy it would have looked hilarious but it gave him a forbidding air. He was seated on Pearl's right and Shane on her left.

They were in a hall with absolutely no windows and a single door. A wooden table was placed in the center of the room where the three Suzerain members were sitting and a chair where Klaus was sitting a few feet away from them.

The woman spoke first, "Niklaus Mikealson aka Wolf of Death. That is your what do you say professional moniker is it?"

"Yes it is."

"I'm Pearl and what they call me professionally is something beyond your status... " Pearl announced in a patronising tone.

"I'd say it isn't after all I am going to be your future superior Pearl is it. " Klaus replied with a haughty smirk.

Professor Shane snickered at that and the bald guy gave out a hearty laugh and said, "I like you boy. You can call me Papa Tundae."

"Papa he is over confident and I'd say over confidence is over rated in our line of work." Shane remarked.

"Well I beg to differ Shane... " Klaus replied but was interrupted by him who said, "That's Professor Shane to you. You're not the Sovereign yet little lad."

"Exactly I'm not yet but once I am I won't beg for respect unlike some. And as I was saying there is no such thing as too much confidence."

Klaus replied and Tundae's snake hissed as if in agreement with Klaus's argument.

"I agree but I guess you lacked confidence and resolution since you couldn't manage a meager task of recovering a diamond bracelet from Miss Forbes's apartment and ending her life once you were done." Pearl said.

"Did I? It seems quiet contrary from where I'm sitting. Seems to me my "So called" lack of confidence and resolution earned me an exclusive meeting with two of the most respected patrons of The Suzerain." Klaus replied purposely leaving Shane out.

Papa Tundae laughed again and remarked, "Smart boy. It's very crafty of you the way you argued your failure to be your success. Makes one wonder if one should take you at your word or not? "

"I'd let you decide Mr Tundae." Klaus remarked. "But we want to see if your all bark and no bite or not Mr Wolf of Death. " Shane proceeded.

"Yes Mr Mikealson. We want you too fulfill your last assignment and for that we will give you a week... " Pearl was interrupted by Shane who added, "Make that two I still have doubts about his abilities."

"Okay it's settled you have two weeks to prove your metal. And as a confirmation we would require Miss Forbes head and her hand adorned with that bracelet." Pearl remarked a sinister smile gracing her features.

Klaus felt a little jolt to his heart at hearing her say she wanted someone as pure and kind hearted as Caroline to die but effectively managed to ignore it. He answered, "Of course that would a walk in the park."

"Well then expect your fate to be sealed in two weeks Mr Mikealson. It could be for better or for worse depending upon your performance. Consider yourself dismissed." Pearl remarked.

"Thank you and you have my word I would either kill her or die and that is my pledge to The Suzerain." Klaus vowed and the smiles on the patrons' faces let him know that he had pleased them.

He would have to kill her whether he liked it or not because his destiny was resting on her life or more exactly her death but why would he not like it? Why was he cajoling himself into taking her life? Never before had he hesitated not even once. So why was he vacillating now he thought to himself getting up from his seat he turned around to leave but something hit the back of his head forcefully and suddenly everything blacked out.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT….


	3. You are The Light to my Dark

A/N : Hello friends I'm back with another update. I'm really hoping you guys would love it.

THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE FAVES FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS.

For those waiting for the next chapter of eternal dance of love I'm trying my level best to update soon.

A HUGE AND MOST SPECIAL THANKS TO PAULA PALACIOS THE GREAT SHE MADE ME A BEAUTIFUL COVER FOR MY FIC...

This chapter is dedicated to my amazingly talented friend who needs to write me new chapter asap , consider this dedication a bribe.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

 **You're the Light to my Dark**

The sudden halt of the vehicle jolted Klaus out of unconsciousness. Although he had been hit and drugged many times before and had developed quite a resistance to many of the sedatives over the period of his influential career however whoever had hit him had drugged him with something new and much more potent. He could say this with absolute insurance because his eyelids still felt heavy and his ears were ringing. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for the guy who had dared to roofy him his hands had not been tied. He reached inside his jacket pocket with shaking hands, took out a glass vial and after cracking off its one end swallowed the light blue liquid inside it in a matter of seconds.

Two men opened the door of a van and roughly grabbed Klaus out of the back seat. The drug Klaus had taken had neutralized the effect of the sedatives they had injected instantly and he was oriented now but he play acted as if he was still groggy because he wanted to keep the element of surprise on his side.

As soon as they hurled him out of the van. Klaus kicked the guy nearest to him and he landed with a thud on the floor. Turning towards the other two guys he smirked evily and remarked, "Who's next?"

The guy on the floor got up slowly shrugging dirt off his clothes. The three of them then circled around him. One moved forward but was effectively suspended by one solid punch to his gut and another punch on his jaw meanwhile the other two guys grabbed him from behind trying with all their might to cage him but he delivered a hard elbow in one guys stomach and head butted the other backwards smashing his face and breaking his nose.

Turning towards them he took out two daggers in a flash and threw them, with both hands simultaneously, at them aiming for their carotids. He agilely turned back and taking out a pistol shot the third one in his kneecaps. With a wolf's grace he moved over to the one he had just shot with the other two dead. Bending down he tilted the guys face with the muzzle of the pistol and in a menacing tone announced, "It would be my absolute pleasure to carve your heart out slowly and meticulously my mate but I actually need you to deliver a message to your boss Professor Shane that when I'm The Sovereign I'll burn him and his family alive to the point that there aren't even any ashes left. Nobody dares to cross me." Klaus then patted his cheek with the steel muzzle of his pistol and stepped over him. A few minutes later a Porsche showed up he sat in it like he owned the world and the car zoomed off.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Would it kill you to be in time for once in your mundane life?" Klaus asked Kol entering the main living room of the mansion.

Kol staggered over lazily, plopped himself on the sofa and he replied, "That's the third time I saved you arse mate. You're welcome very much." Referring to himself picking up Klaus from the deserted road. Then on an afterthought he added, "If it hadn't been for my girlfriend's cool locater gadget you'd probably be hitchhiking right now."

"Stop singing Bennett's praises it's pathetic." Klaus replied pouring himself a drink and downing it immediately added, "Honestly it cannot get anymore deplorable that both you and Elijah are weak for women and are busy nesting like... normal people. The only one I can count on is Rebekah." He emphasized on the word normal like it was the most abhorrent thing in the world.

"Bekah are you kidding?" Kol snickered.

"Yes. In fact call her I'll want to talk to her when I come back."

"Ahan okay. Where are you off to by the way big brother?" Kol asked getting off the sofa and moving over to stand in front of Klaus.

"I'm off to my current apartment Kol. Now enough with the useless inquiry I'm getting late."

"Late? For what?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"I need to be done with this assignment. But first I'll have to go Caroline's apartment once more. She altered the security code so I'll break into her apartment again and send you pictures of the safe hence when you are aware of the make and model it'll be a piece of cake for me to crack it. You'll have to employ your girlfriends help once more so she can be of assistance as I'm planning to steal the diamonds and kill…the girl tonight." Klaus hesitated for a beat at the word kill which was caught by Kol.

Kol gave out a laugh knowing it would irk his big brother and asked, " Why do I find it hilarious that you've been into her closet twice and still you are claiming to be ignorant of the "make and model" Nik? "

"Who knows what goes inside that fodder of a brain of yours, Kol? Klaus remarked and walked away intending to leave but was stopped by Kol's remark, "Thinking about nesting with the blonde mate?"

Turning around and facing Kol he spat, "I'd say it'd be wise of you to keep your illusory interjections to yourself i.e. Kol if you value your life." And walked off with Kol hollering his last remark, "Have fun nesting with your blonde make and model."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline had her hands full literally with apple pies as she took them out of the oven. Her apartment bell rang and she rushed to answer her door. She opened the door and although wasn't pleased to see Nik Morgan standing on the other side of the threshold but her heart missed a beat at the sight of his handsome face and that super irritating smile.

"Hello Mr Morgan what is it this time? Is the heating system not turned on or not hot enough?"

Klaus leisurely gave her a once-over. She was wearing a blue T-shirt that said " Archeology is my jam you're a moron if don't dig it. " with yellow writing and pink pjs with cherries on it. Her hair were piled in a bun on top of her head with a few loose tendrils around her face and her sexy nerd glasses perched on that tiny nose.

"Nope not a problem with my heating system as I'm feeling pretty hot and turned on love. So I don't need help with that." Klaus answered and winked at her.

"Umphh great. I mean it's not great that you're turned on and hot i mean it's okay if you are turned on and hot or not….not that I mean you're not hot cuz you totally are.." then she stopped for a beat lightly slammed her head on her door and asked, " I mean what do you want? " Caroline replied blushing a little.

Klaus gave out a hearty laugh which rubbed her up the wrong way and she readjusted her glasses and asked with frost in her voice, "Are you mocking me Mr Morgan?"

"Absolutely not Caroline how can a mere mortal like me dare to mock you." Klaus snarked.

"You are mocking me and may I inform you its not very nice to mock people." Caroline informed him going all school teacher on him which he astonishingly found arousing. Klaus then just shrugged at her remark and replied, "I'm not much affected by what ordinary people think about me."

"So you don't care about what I think about you this moment when you are making fun of me?"

To answer her question Klaus put one hand on the door frame, leaned forward and said with intense eyes, "I said ordinary. You are far from ordinary love. You are special and full of light."

Caroline didn't know how to respond, his compliment left her tingly all over. He was looking so handsome in his white henley and grey jeans with all those necklaces adorning his neck.

Moving a step back she self-consiously replied, "Thank you... I guess."

Her telephone rang and she said, "Would you wait a sec? I should answer that." Then she moved to pick up the one in her living room slash kitchen.

Klaus sauntered inside her apartment it was one of those classy ones with spacious rooms and elegant wooden interiors.

He saw her pick up the phone. She gestured for him to sit down but he preferred to stand and leaned against the kitchen island.

"Hello."

"Detective Lockwood how may I help you? You know I'm more than happy to help with the case."

The detective on the other must have said that he wasn't calling about the case.

"Oh. So why did you call me then?"

He saw Caroline go all girly as she bit her lip and started twirling one golden lock of her hair around her finger. Though he found her transition into a shy blushing teenager from a confident feisty woman peculiarly sexy he couldn't ignore the raging spurt of an unfamiliar bitter emotion coursing through him.

"So you are asking me on a date? Won't that be unprofessional?"

What the bloody hell she didn't even know that loser detective touchwood or whatever the hell his name was and she was going on a date with that moron.

She giggled and Klaus clenched his teeth and fisted his hands. He felt distaste in his mouth but couldn't quite name the feeling. He obviously felt irate at her blushing at whatever that witless character was saying to her but couldn't comprehend the possessiveness he was experiencing anent her.

"Okay. So you are not working on our case anymore?"

"Yeah Friday sounds okay. You can pick me up at eight."

"Okay. Bye."

With a bright yet shy smile she turned towards Klaus and was momentarily taken aback by the evident revulsion on his face. She felt as if he was reigning on his temper.

"Umph. Sorry I had to take that it was sort of an important call." Caroline said biting her lip. Whenever she bit on her lip Klaus wanted to do the same to that pouty lower lip. Unbelievable he was angry and aroused at the same time.

"Obviously a date with an imbecile detective is a life threatening emergency. Pardon me for intruding on your precious time." Klaus spat out.

"Seriously. What is wrong with you? I thought it was important because Detective Lockwood is handling my case of the museum vandalism and robbery. I didn't know he was going to ask me on a date. And even if he did you have no right to patronize me okay. You can see yourself out." Caroline replied angrily and tried to walk past him to the kitchen but he blocked her way and remorsefully said, " I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. It was uncalled for."

Klaus was going through a roller coaster of emotions since he had knocked on her door a week ago. Never before a woman had made her feel things Caroline was making him feel. A moment ago he couldn't name the feeling of possessiveness he had for her and now he felt remorse at making her upset. Somehow he couldn't bear the thought of her with someone else or her being upset and miserable. And he apologizing for his mistakes was definitely a new one.

Caroline saw his puppy dog eyes and instantly melted. What was about that dopey expression of his that even though she wanted to she couldn't hold on to her wrath. She beamed at him and inquired, "Okay so why were you here?"

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, smiled back at her and replied, "I was wondering if you had any coffee?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two days Klaus was unlocking his apartment door after returning from another commission when the elevator binged and he saw very familiar mop of golden curly hair. An unknowing smile bloomed on his face and he marched towards them.

He saw Caroline with a few bags in one hand and with the other helping their 60 yr old neighbor Mrs. Donovan to the old lady's apartment. Mrs. Donovan had a bandage on her left foot and was having difficulty in walking.

Caroline saw Nik Morgan with his stupid dimple studded smile and navy blue henley and jeans coming towards them. She readjusted Mrs. Donovan's weight so she could keep her bandaged foot of the ground and thought to herself so he still lived in the building. She had thought he had left when he hadn't pestered her for anything in the last two days and she had kind of missed him no erase that not miss him it was just general curiosity on a girl's part. As he came to stand in front of them blocking their path Caroline asked irritated, "Would you please get aside Mr Morgan? "

"Of course." And he moved aside a little.

"Young man don't stand there help me would you?" Mrs. Donovan asked Klaus.

He looked awkwardly at Caroline, then at Mrs. Donovan and again at Caroline silently asking her what the old woman wanted help with. Caroline gestured towards the shopping bags hinting that maybe he should take the bags but before he could the old woman announced, "I thought you'd prefer to relieve Caroline of me rather than my bags but I guess my days of being carried in a man's arms are over. Now if Mr. Donovan was still alive he wouldn't even have let me set my foot on the ground much less walk."

Klaus felt out of his element helping someone but Caroline was looking at him expectantly waiting for him to follow through with Mrs. Donovan's suggestion. He could've easily let the old lady know that he didn't give a damn but at the moment a matching set of alluring blue eyes belonging to a bewitching curator were looking at him innocently hoping for him to the polite and courteous thing. He couldn't quite comprehend why he gave a damn about the hope in those magnificent eyes but he clumsily picked up Mrs. Donovan bridal style and walked the rest of the steps to her apartment with Mrs. Donovan remarking, "Thank you young man." Caroline rushed to unlock Mrs. Donovan's door.

Then both she and Klaus moved into the apartment. Once inside her bedroom he sat the old lady on her bed. When Caroline moved over to tuck the covers around her Mrs. Donovan remarked, "Carebear I think you should be nicer to Nik here. I don't understand why you think he is rude?"

Klaus wiggled his eyebrows at Caroline then faked surprise when Mrs. Donovan revealed that Caroline thought of him as a rude person. Caroline rolled her eyes at him and Mrs. Donovan continued, "After all he has been an absolute gentleman to an old maid like me."

In response to Mrs. Donovan's remark Caroline snorted and stood on one side of the bed.

Klaus came to stand near her and asked, "Is something amiss Carebear?"

She turned to face him and squinting her eyes at him heatedly when he called her "Carebear" she replied, "Obviously cuz she called you a gentleman."

Klaus smiled again his smile reaching his ears, for the life of him he couldn't fathom why riling her up pleased him perhaps it was the rosy tinge of her cheeks or the fire in her eyes every time she was enraged which excited him so. He absolutely adored her feisty side they way her voice became all prim whenever she got indignant or miffed at him.

Caroline saw his enchanting smile and damn those dimples why did he have to be so fucking gorgeous and those lightening blue eyes intense one minute and full of mischief the next. And the way he stared at her every time made her toes curl. Breaking the spell enveloping them she turned towards Mrs. Donovan and asked, "Umm can I get you anything else Mrs. Donovan?"

"Not right away but maybe later you could bake me the apple pies you brought for me the other day. And Carebear be nice to the young man he is one for the keeps."

Klaus then winked at Caroline and she shook her head in response this time.

"Thank you both of you I think I should get some rest now." Mrs Donovan remarked.

"You're welcome mam. Come Caroline we should leave." Klaus replied.

"It's okay Mrs Donovan. And I'll definitely get your apple pies later." Caroline said and moved out of her bedroom with Klaus in tow.

Moving out of Mrs Donovan's apartment Caroline couldn't help but think back to the moment when Nik had awkwardly picked Mrs Donovan he looked utterly endearing all embarrassed and clumsy. When they were in the hallway she turned towards him and with a stunning smile said, "Thank you for helping her. Although I'll add you practically looked so out of place like a bull in a China shop but still it was nice of you to do this."

"Really and I'm sure I heard you thought I was rude." Klaus replied.

"That was before you helped her." Caroline replied looking cutely admonished.

"In that case you're welcome. But I don't understand one thing?"

"And what would that be?"

"She's a random stranger why would you help her? I mean I can clearly see you took her to the hospital and then went to all the trouble of bringing her back. I helped her because she asked me so I was in a bit of a bind back there but I'm guessing she didn't ask you and you're still helping her and knowing you I'm sure you wouldn't resist making those apple pies for her."

Caroline smiled and answered, "She's not a stranger she's my neighbor. And even if she was I know it sounds a little self-righteous but I was taught and believe that if we stop doing random acts of kindness then the world will become a very dark place to live."

"Who?" Klaus asked genuinely dumbfounded by her innate kindness and generosity.

"Who what?"

"Who taught you that?"

"My mom. Don't be so surprised although it doesn't seem like it but I'm sure your parents taught you a thing or two about altruism and compassion." Caroline replied jokingly.

"No they didn't. I was raised on rather unconventional and contrary beliefs. For me it's just family and no one and even my family is what you can call dysfunctional." Klaus answered with gravity and regret coloring his voice.

Caroline saw the sadness permeate his eyes and wanted to reach out to him but at the same time she could clearly see he was ashamed at sharing such a thing about himself. Not knowing why she moved closer to him and squeezed his arm reassuringly and murmured, "Its sad I'm... sorry." Klaus looked down at her hand and she looked down too. Both a little befuddled by their confessions and actions. She looked up in his eyes and her gaze wandered to his lips. Klaus found himself lost in those hopeful compassionate eyes. Glancing at those pink kissable lips he leaned closer but this time the moment was interrupted by the ding of the elevator.

Both jerked back. Klaus felt incensed at himself and especially at her she was making him forget his real agenda to be around her. His anger was penetrated by a sense of shame at himself because he was the person who had been assigned to take her life. He had been certifiably accurate about her being extraordinary and special. Without her light the world would indubitably be pitch-dark he thought.

Caroline felt ire radiating off of him. She knew they were about to kiss and a stab of anguish and disappointment passed through her at his apparent shame and acrimony so moving back she whispered, "I think I should go."

Klaus saw her walk the few steps to her apartment door as she went inside without looking back at him drowning his hope for a last glance from her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Friday couldn't have come sooner Caroline thought dejectedly because she wasn't ready for her date with Tyler Lockwood yet. She had yet to buy a dress for her date. It wasn't like she didn't have one in fact she had a glamorous dress courtesy to her sexy brunette best friend Katherine who had just come back from her art exhibition in Russia yesterday. They had shared a long three hour talk after her return. Kat had been extremely concerned and appalled by the recent burglary and vandalism at the gallery. She took concern to whole new level regarding Caroline as she was adamant that Caroline move in with her until the culprits were apprehended because Caroline would be much safer at Katherine's apartment.

Caroline smiled shaking her head at the silver mid-thigh slip dress that Katherine had brought for her from Russia. It was absolutely gorgeous but way too much revealing because it had a scoop neck and was half backless. There was an intricate pattern of sequins sprinkled all over the front. When Caroline had told Kat about her date she had insisted that Caroline wear the silver number so the detective would be tempted to handcuff Caroline to his bedpost and punish her for wearing that almost illegal dress. Caroline hesitantly put the dress back in her closet and started rummaging through it to look for something a little more decent and less revealing. But her eyes kept going back to the dress. Taking a deep cleansing breath she took out the dress and said to herself, "Who cares if it's revealing or not."

(An Hour Later)

Caroline was all set for her date. She had coupled her silver dress with blood red pencil heels which Kat had practically browbeaten her on the phone to wear after Caroline had panicked and called her to ask if the dress was too much for a first date or not? Kat had given her the green signal and a nudge towards the red heels. So she had given up and worn the sinful dress applied a little make up and styled her hair in a loose ponytail with a few curly tresses escaping out of her hairdo making her look ravishing and sexy.

Grabbing her coat and bag she moved out of her apartment. Just as she locked the door she saw Nik come out of his apartment and stop short.

Klaus had never seen something so pure and sinfully seductive at the same time. Caroline was a temptress and a siren in that silver little thing. Her mouth was painted red her long shapely legs were bear. An intense flare of passion and lust took over him and he wanted to kiss those lips and make her moan his name. He wanted to lick every luscious inch of that heavenly body. He wanted to take her right there and then. He needed to possess her. Need? Did he really need her, he understood his desires and wants but need was another alien emotion he was enduring thanks to the sorceress standing in front of him.

She gingerly tucked one loose tendril behind her ear. The elevator dinged and that ugly detective showed up. Klaus silently observed them trying unsuccessfully to control his wrath at seeing that detective ogle her.

Tyler Lockwood was stunned she was looking absolutely sexy. He moved forward and greeted her. Taking her hand and kissing her knuckles he remarked, "You look wow. I mean magnificent. "

"Thank you Detective. You look great too." Caroline said looking at Tyler, who was wearing a black turtle neck paired with blue jeans and brown scruffs and then she stole a glance at Nik Morgan who was still rooted to his place with an angry expression on his handsome features

"Please call me Tyler."

"Yeah okay."

"Let me help you with your coat. And for the record i know how to ring a bell." When Caroline frowned at his last remark he added, " I mean you could've waited for me inside."

"I know but I wasn't going to invite you inside on a first date." Caroline said smiling and hiding the real reason why she was afraid to invite a law officer inside, the bracelet she had kind of stolen from the museum.

Klaus was getting pissed off nobody had any right to look at her like that or even touch her as he saw the detective kiss her knuckles and then come forward and help her into her coat.

Caroline looked back at Nik. The whole situation was a little awkward.

Tyler whispered in her ear, "Who is that creepy guy staring at me like he wants to kill me?"

Caroline suddenly turned around and began introducing the two in an attempt to make the situation less comfortable, "Tyler this is Nik Morgan my neighbor. And Nik this is Tyler my friend."

Was she serious she wanted him to shake hands with that peabrain grotesque pile of horsecrap detective and now at this instant she had finally decided to call him Nik when she was sashaying off on a date with that arse.

Tyler extended his hand saying, "Hey." But Klaus didn't shake his hand in fact he didn't even spare Tyler a glance just looked at Caroline and mumbled, "Have fun love." Then he turned around opened the door of his own apartment and slammed it shut.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline's date with Tyler was somewhat fun. He took her to a fancy restaurant and then to the local museum. He had then dropped her off at her door and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss but it wasn't one of those mind numbing body shivering hyperventilating kind of passionate kisses. And although Tyler was a great guy but she kept thinking about another guy who lived across her hall. Her thoughts kept circling back to Nik. He had gotten infuriated if his slamming the door shut forcefully was any indication. And she may be flattering herself thinking that probably he had gotten jealous. Changing her clothes she bit her lip and smiled at the prospect of Nik getting jealous. But why would he be jealous better yet why was she feeling excited at the prospect of him being jealous over her. Was she developing some sort of feelings for him? She knew she was attracted to that vexatious and delicious mancandy but these unrecognized feelings thing was new.

Caroline thought and prepared for bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;

Across the hall another soul was plagued by his new found feelings. Klaus never had felt this dark emotion before especially in regards to a woman. Why was he feeling this disconcerted? Why did he keep agonizing over what she was doing with that cop? That Tyler guy had no right to kiss her, kissing aside he had no right to even get close enough so he could inhale her enticing scent. He needed to punch someone right now. He had come back from another assignment where he had to get rid of someone but he kept losing his concentration. Caroline was making him weak but the sad part was he was loving this weakness like a drug one knew was hazardous to one's health but couldn't resist getting high. He had reached one conclusion tonight that Caroline Forbes was slowly and treacherously intoxicating his senses and he didn't want to detox.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline was getting ready to go the gallery the next morning when her doorbell rang. Putting on her blazer she rushed to open the door. She was gob smacked to see police at her door. Two cops in uniform one male and the other female were standing on the other side with Tyler Lockwood standing beside them. Caroline didn't understand what was happening a moment ago she was all ready to go the museum and the next the cops were reading her Miranda rights and arresting her for possession of "Qetsiyah's Diamond Bracelet".

The female cop grabbed her harshly fastening handcuffs on her wrists. Caroline felt as if she had lost her voice it was all happening in a haze. She couldn't even say that it was all some gross misunderstanding. She couldn't utter a single word in her defense. She just looked at Tyler for support or perhaps explanation but he lowered his gaze as if ashamed. All of a sudden feeling outraged she remarked, "Detectives this is a mistake. "

The female replied, "I assure you we have solid evidence against you Miss Forbes. And once we search the apartment we will be able procure those diamonds too."

"Well you couldn't be more mistaken. And as for searching the apartment I know enough law to say that you can't do that without a search warrant."

"Don't worry we'll happily get one issued in an hour."

Just as they were taking Caroline away Klaus came out of his apartment upon hearing all the commotion. His eyes immediately searched her face she glanced at him briefly and then looked away as if mortified. They took her away and he just stood there feeling powerless but he made a vow to himself he was going to safeguard her with his life and those bastard cops were going to pay especially that Lockwood.

::::::::::::::::::::::;;;:::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::

I HOPE YOU LIKED. IF U DID PLEASE REVIEW…..


	4. Because Of You

A/N: Hello friends this is the next chapter. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED FAVED AND FOLLOWED I APPRECIATE IT A LOT.

THIS ONE'S FOR SABAH AND SHRADDHA I love you guys yoyu help me keep going.

* * *

 **BECAUSE OF YOU**

"Hey Blondie. Come on someone posted your bail." The surly female detective named Jules called out to Caroline who rushed over and the detective let her out of the cell.

Caroline had called her father to apprise him of the situation hence when she saw her infuriating yet handsome neighbor Nik Morgan standing close to the Captain's office table she was absolutely astounded. He was standing there looking he was chatting with the captain in his usual to hell with the world attitude but his stance and disposition were daunting and it was totally turning her on. He smiled at the Captain shook his hand and exited his office. His smile underwent a radical change from formal to genuine as soon as his deep blue eyes landed on her. He walked over to her and her twirling one loose curl around his finger he said, "Hello Caroline."

She felt ensorcelled by his intense gaze. As usual his casual hello in that British accent made her insides turn to jelly but it could never top the way he enunciated her name. Whenever he said it she felt as if she belonged to him. He called her name with a tone that suggested possessiveness.

Klaus had never felt this paranoid before. To say he was worried sick about her was actually downplaying what he felt at her being in trouble. He had been fretful until he had been able to arrange for her bail. He had wanted to see her, know for himself if she was fairing well or not.

Both silent lost in their feelings for the other stilly kept staring at each other.

Soon they were interrupted by a familiar sexy voice belonging to a vivacious brunette with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my god Caroline are you okay?" Katherine said and rushed to hug her.

Caroline returned her hug but was still looking at her sexy neighbor. She replied,"I am fine now."

Katherine in her worry for her friend had completely overlooked of Nik Morgan who had now moved over to take the papers from the Deputy. She continued,"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you everything once we get out of here. But who told you?"

"April your assistant called me. I was so worried about you. As soon as she told me I came here. Did your father bail you out?"

"No Nik Morgan did."

"Who?"

Caroline pointed over to Nik who was now taking her affects from the Deputy.

Katherine was taken aback as she saw who she was referring to as Nik. He sauntered over with the Deputy same rude blonde who had arrested her.

Deputy Jules asked Caroline in a rough tone to accompany her since she wanted Caroline to sign a few papers.

Looking at Katherine she said,"Katherine I'll be back."

When Caroline left with the Deputy she rounded on Nik Morgan and asked," What the hell are you doing here Mr Nik Morgan aka Klaus?"

"Katerina Im quite aware of the association you share with my brother but let me enlighten you that doesn't make you my sister in law not yet any way so I'll gladly evade your bothersome inquiry."

"Caroline thinks you are Nik Morgan. You lied to her about your real name. Does she even know who you are? And what do you want with her?" Katherine asked in a hushed but stern voice feeling extremely anxious for her friend.

"I didn't figure you as someone who was slow. But since you insist I'll just say whatever this is it's my business and I don't appreciate you nosing around." Klaus answered getting miffed but his arrogant smirk didn't betray his inner ire.

"I'll nose around all I want. Caroline is my best friend Klaus and I'm going to tell her who and what you are." She replied effectively knocking off that smile of his face.

"I'd say it wouldn't be prudent on your part Katerina. I'm curious does she know who you are and what your real name is because I'm fairly positive she called you Katherine." Klaus stated calmly.

Before Katherine could utter an adequate come back. Caroline approached them. She had seen them interact from a far and from what she could gather it seemed like they were familiar with each other and their talk looked pretty intense.

Looking at both of them she said," So I'm on bail. And I can't leave the country and or the city. Also they couldn't find the bracelet at my apartment hence the Deputy told me in a really passive aggressive way just because they didn't doesn't mean that I'm innocent as they have a real tight case built against me."

"What does that mean? If they didn't find the bracelet there is no case." Ktaherine asked perturbed.

"I dont know i just want to go home. So I saw you guys talking do you know each other?"

Klaus just smirked waiting for Katherine to answer. Katherine was squirming under his haughty gaze. She smiled sweetly and replied,"No I was just asking Nik here why would he post a bail of one million dollars for just a neighbor whom he has known for just two weeks."

"Seventeen days." Both Klaus and Caroline remarked unanimously and then looked awkwardly at Katherine.

Klaus then quietened and Caroline added," Can we talk about this when I get home. I don't feel comfortable here."

"Fine. I'm waiting for you in the car." Katherine announced and after one reproving glance at Klaus she left.

Caroline then turned toward Nik who was now stoic and said,"Thank you so much Nik. I can't be grateful to you enough."

"It's my pleasure, love." He replied with a smile.

"And please don't mind my friend she is highly protective of me and with good reason."

"Of course. Like I said earlier your special your strong and full of light. It's no wonder you inspire loyalty and affection from those who associate with you."

Caroline smiled at his reply and said,"I'm sorry I should have thanked you properly. Can I come by your apartment later."

His smile reaching his eyes Klaus felt an unexpected anticipation when she expressed her desire to come by later. He felt as if he had been waiting her to say that. He moved forward tucking her hair behind her ear he said,"No need to ask love. You can come by anytime you wish."

She didn't know why she felt elated at his answer. But she was already looking forward to meet him later and was wondering why the hell had she found him irking before.

"Bye Nik. I'll see you later."

She turned around to leave but at the last moment she twisted back. Coming closer she kissed his cheek and lingered for a few seconds inhaling his musky scent which shooted straight to her womanly muscles. He was Greek god slash Hollywood sexy and his utterly selfless gesture had kicked her already falling heart farther down.

Klaus was positively stunned when she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was a light peck but it sure as hell packed quite a punch for it to stir his baser instincts. At first he had been too startled to do anything then he was once again appalled at his thoughts of what he wanted to do to her. She lingered and he kept thinking if her were to turn his face just an inch his lips would meet hers and he would be blessed. Then if he were to just take her against that cops desk would it fall under obscenity and would they be arrested for that. Weirdly he was further getting aroused at the fantasy of making love to her in the middle of a police station.

He understood lust but what she awoke in him was much more primal like a wolf wanting to claim his mate and making her his for all prospect of wanting her for an eternity and him being strangely enthralled at it gave him a jolt back to the reality.

He moved a step back and Caroline felt hurt once again like the last time when she realized that they were about to kiss and he shrunk away.

Giving a fake smile when at the moment she was feeling morose she murmured bye one last time and sprinted away without looking back.

Klaus felt like a total moron for putting that look in her eyes and chastised himself for that. He vowed to himself he would fix it, make her smile again. With a sigh he turned around, saw deputy Jules talking on the phone and recalled another vow he had made to himself that he would teach these assholes a lesson for life. Approaching her he said,"Deputy Jules?"

She turned around and replied,"Yes."

"I'm Nik I'm acquainted with Detective Lockwood. We were buddies in college. I heard he works at this precinct you wouldn't happen to know where he is right now."

"I do. He is in field working a case." She answered.

Klaus then smiled and said,"Thank you. It was very helpful of you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;

Katherine remained astonishinly tightlipped throughout the car ride back to Caroline's apartment. But as soon as they set foot inside Caroline's apartment she vocalized all her reservations in quite a graphic detail.

"What the hell? What in the name of seven hells is going on Care? I go to Russia for two weeks... two fucking weeks and you manage to get robbed, vandalized, then get yourself arrested and what's worse is a total stranger is bailing you out of jail." Katherine ranted out thrashing her arms in the air.

"That's the worse part that I got bailed out. You think I should've stayed in jail." Caroline asked laughing a little.

"Caroline I'm serious. What do you even know about this Nik the neighbor? "

"What do _you_ know about him Katherine?"

"I... look Care I'm just befuddled that a mere stranger would pay a bail worth a million dollars and that you would trust him."

"Kat look I didn't call him I called my father who didn't show up." Caroline replied feeling dejected that her father would leave her in lurch.

"Ah your father. Let's talk about him. I told you Care that for someone who has been MIA your entire life and suddenly decides to be a role model father figure you shouldn't trust him either."

"Kat listen.."

"Don't Kat listen me okay. I know we met two years ago considering that I haven't known you for long and your father came into your life like five years ago but when you told me your history with him I knew you couldn't trust me. And now you took a huge risk in bringing the bracelet home for your mean father and he couldn't even bail you out. And where is that bracelet by the way?"

"Katherine can we deal with one question at a time. I know you are right I haven't known Nik for long but he is the one who helped me I mean i didnt ask him to. And as for my father you are right in that regard too but we have come a long way he really loves me now. Since mom passed away and I moved here from Europe he has been there for me."

"You and i both know why he has been there for you." Katherine said using air qoutes when she repeated Caroline's statement about her father.

"Fine. Stick to your theory. And as for the bracelet I don't know where it went. It was here in my safe."

"It's not about me wanting to be right Care. I wish i wasn't right. I'm just saying you are too trusting and this Nik guy isn't who he says he is."

"Okay. What is it? What do you know about him? Tell me write now Katherine Pierce."

"I don't. I was.. "

"You are hesitating which is a sign you know him. Did you like have sex with him at one point?" Caroline asked a little testily feeling a sudden unwarranted burst of jealousy.

"Ewww. No. What even? Like major eww Care." Katherine replied mimicking nausea.

Caroline felt an odd relief and smiled to herself which was immediately picked up by Katherine who added,"What is that?"

"What?"

"That relieved slash shy smile. What is.. Oh my god don't tell me you have fallen for him."

"No. No. I have not. Are you insane? How can you fall in love with someone you've only known for like two weeks. Pfftt. Don't be ridiculous. I'm totally un... fallen. Like my head and heels are totally fine."

"I thought it was seventeen days. But hey who's counting. Also you sound your trying too hard. And for your information I fell for my fiance within a week of us meeting one another."

"Aww that's so cute. So how is Elijah by the way? Is his boutique for Mens suits running okay?" Caroline asked moving into the kitchen and taking out a soda can from the fridge she started sipping on it.

"Elijah is smoking hot as usual. But I'm not a poppyhead you know. I can see what you are doing. " Katherine followed and took one out for herself too.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

Caroline sighed after some thought sitting on the stool and downing the rest of the soda.

"I just want you to think for yourself once, Caroline. I freaking want you to not trust Nik Morgan for Christ's sakes."

"Why?"

"Because he is an absolute stranger. Just... look I don't want you to end up getting hurt. And will you please move in with me for a few days."

"I'll say the same thing I said last time I'm a big girl." She saw Katherine about to interrupt her so she hurriedly added,"And before you launch in another rant. I assure you I'll take care of myself momma. "

Katherine smiled at that and replied,"Okay but you'll tell me immediately if you notice something unusual. And then you'll have to move in with me."

"What is with you wanting me to move in? Besides i have a much bigger problem to deal with it. I have to find out where did the bracelet go." Saying that she moved over to her bedroom with Katherine in tow.

Opening the safe built in the closet she was surprisingly happy to find the bracelet still present in it.

Openmouthed she looked back at Katherine who just shrugged.

"Oh my god it's still here. How stupid can those cops be?"

"Well from the looks of it a lot." Katherine said trying to deflect the topic but she had a pretty good idea who had saved Caroline. However one thing she couldn't wrap her brain around was why would Klaus go to all that trouble for her best friend.

Sitting on Caroline's bed leaning back on her hands her wrists flat on the bed and her legs crossed. She said,"Guess this calls for celebration then. Let's go to the Pablos tonight."

Flopping down beside her Caroline said, 'You just need an excuse to drink."

"Course I do. I'll pick you up at nine. For now I have to spend some quality time with Elijah I've been missing his..."

"Ughh please don't complete that sentence?"

Caroline remarked pushing up her glasses and making a nauseous face.

Katherine flipped back her black locks and with a sassy eyebrow twist replied, "Aww it's cute when you act all shy Nancy but I was gonna say his vibrant personality."

"Yeah sure and that's a creepy name for his manpen."

Katherine barked out a husky laugh and said, "Trust a nerd to come up with the weirdest names for a guy's business."

And Caroline smiled at that, feeling lighthearted and happy after the agonizing hours she spent locked up in a cell.

:::::::::::::::; ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello Niki boy how are your friends at the precinct doing?" Kol asked as Klaus walked in the Mansions living room and headed straight for the bar.

His arrival also alerted their younger sister Rebekah, she got up from the sofa she was lounging on and started hollering, "About time you showed your face in here, Nik. And how massive a dunderhead can you possibly be? Kol told me you went to a police station to bail someone out. Have you completely lost all reason? What if the cops had recognized who you were?"

"Spare me the drama Rebekah. Unless those arseheads are either CIA or Interpol I doubt they would have recognized me. In fact if I had myself declared that I was the Wolf those fools wouldn't even have known who I was referring to."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at his reply and Kol butted in.

"Fine. But please enlighten our little sister about the woman whom you went in there to save weilding a shield of valour brave knight."

"If you don't stop calling me idiotic names I'm going to behead you Kol." Klaus replied obviously displeased at Kol knowing the details and then downed a glass of whiskey.

Rebekah looked ready to ask but Klaus interjected, "Enough."

But Kol seemed unphased and continued,"Also I'm curious why would you use the "Chameleon" to cloak the bracelet Caroline Forbes was in posessesion of." Referring to the electronic box shaped gadget he had placed in her closet to camouflage the safe. It was a quiet a nifty device it completely cloaked the safe giving an appearance of more clothes placed where the safe was built. The Chameleon could actually show you any image you wanted to see and with the recent upgrade you could even feel it. Hence why the cops had only found clothes in Caroline's apartment and the safe was nowhere to be seen. As soon as the cops had left he had stealthily broken into her apartment and retrieved the Chameleon.

"Shut your hole Kol." Klaus spat out moving closer to Kol who reclining on the couch.

"What? Nik are you insane coverting with our enemies. Forbes? You saved his daughter whom you are supposed to kill?"

"Before you two irk me further and waste my precious seconds with your nonsensical chatter I'll have you know. It was essential to my plan that I bail her out and as for me hiding the bracelet I couldn't very well let the bracelet be found by the cops as it would have sabotaged my ticket to becoming the next King in our world."

"I beg to differ dear brother. I'd say your developing pathetic notions of "nesting" was it, with your blonde target."

"Didnt I just ask you to shut up."

"No need to get testy Nik. This only proves what Kol is insinuating may have some truth to it." Rebekah remarked eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"I didn't ask you two here to analyze my method. I asked you here because I have an assignment for you both. Oh and I forgot to mention Rebekah. Katerina is back from Russia. "

"What? When?"

"I saw her at the precinct come to rescue her best friend Caroline." Klaus smirked knowing full well that he had successfully distracted Rebekah.

"Oh God. I 've been waiting for her to come back. Time for pay back from that bitch." Rebekah answered with a wicked smile and began typing rapidly on her cell phone.

"What makes you think I'd like to be your errand boy? Besides you were really ungrateful the last time i aided you." Kol asked from his position on the couch.

"You do this and I'll make you a member of Suzerain once I'm the Sovereign."

"Oooh interesting. Count me in. But question." Kol said raising his hand and asked," If it's that important why don't you do it yourself? "

"Because I have to be somewhere tonight." Klaus replied.

Rebekah finally looked up from her mobile and replied, "I don't want to be a part of the Suzerain but I'll collect later. I'm in."

"Where do you have to go big brother?" Kol asked raising his eyebrows taunting Klaus.

"You should concentrate on your assignment." Then taking a picture out of his jacket pocket he flinched it on the living room table and said,"That's detective Lockwood bring him to my lair alive. I'm asking you two because I need utmost discretion and as much well trained and loyal my men are I can't trust anyone outside family right now."

"You admitting you trust us that's a miracle. I feel so blessed." Kol said and with agility got off the couch. Pouring himself a drink he continued,"I'm in but I don't just want to be a Suzerain member. You'll have to give me access to your island for a month I have a surprise trip planned for my Bon Bon."

"Disgustingly pathetic but fine you can have my island for a month. And mind me you'll have to deliver first."

"Didn't you two break up a month ago?" Rebekah asked Kol.

"We have been an on again and off again kind of thing but I'm going intending to fix that seeing as I wish her to be mine forever." Kol answered her.

"Aww I don't care. I'm out of here I have to go shopping." With that Rebekah left.

Klaus was unexpectedly silent during this whole conversation as his mind was occupied by the thoughts of a captivating blonde nerd. He had heard her conversation with Katerina via the bug he had planted in her apartment. When Katerina had inferred that Caroline was falling for him it had given his heart an exciting jolt spreading a pleasant sensation of joy coursed through him. Knowing she might have feelings for him strangely made him feel celebratory. She had said she wanted to come by his apartment later. He was currently disconcerted as to how he should handle their meet.

Whether if he should plan an elaborate lunch or just casually offer her a drink. Klaus scolded himself since when did he act like a nervous little boy where a woman was concerned and the answer to that question was since he had met the incredibly kind hearted and sexy Caroline Forbes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus rushed to open the door to his apartment as he heard a resounding knock. He had been waiting for her for more than a couple of hours. True she hadnt exactly mentioned when she will come by but still he had been looking forward to her arrival. With pleasure resonating inside him he opened and was stunned to see the vision standing in front of him.

She was wearing a black knee length dress which had a side zip and fitted her like a glove. It had a unique pattern of lace on it with full net sleeves. Because of the heels she was wearing she stood toe to toe with him just the right height for him to lean a little and kiss those pink lips which were currently painted a siren red. She had let her hair loose which were curled cascading down her shoulders and probably had contacts on as she wasn't wearing her nerd glasses.

She gave a cautious smile and said,"Hi."

Klaus swallowed toning down his intense desirous reaction. He moved back gesturing for her to come in and replied,"Hello, love."

Caroline walked inside and he shut the door. He moved into his living room and she followed his lead.

"What would you like to have? Beer, scotch, soda?" Klaus asked.

"Umm. No thanks. I'm not staying for long." She said moving to stand beside the sofa in his living room.

At her words he felt dejected. He noticed her guarded movements and body language. He was aware that his earlier indifference had led her to act cautious around him.

He now felt a mixture of panic and disappointment and he didn't relish it one bit. Hence he intended to remedy it.

She opened the clutch purse she had in her hand and took out a small piece of paper. Extending it towards him she said,"I'm so grateful to you for what you did for me. But I can not take your money. This check is worth 50, 000 dollars. I'll give you rest of the money back in a few days. Thank you again."

He felt a burst of raging anger when he heard she was acting like he had done a bloody favor for her. He wanted to take her check and shove it down her pretty throat. God her pride was making him irate. He didn't need her freaking money. He had been all excited like a pathetic imbecile eager to meet her and she was suddenly acting like she didn't even know him.

Clenching his teeth and menacingly approaching her he said,"I don't need your fucking money Caroline."

When Klaus continued to refuse to take the check from her she reached sideways and put it on the table.

"Well you are getting it any way because I can not possibly take a large sum of money from some one i barely know." Caroline replied in an equally agitated tone. She had decided after considerable thought last night she was going to act indifferent as far as Nik Morgan was concerned. Twice he had backed away from her. Besides Katherine was right she may be falling for him and if he was going to act hot and cold than she should maintain her distance from before she actually fell in love and there was no way out.

Therefore she had written a check of 50, 000 dollars which was actually worth all her recent savings and had shown up here.

"So you bought the bull shit your best friend was trying to sell you?" Klaus spat out moving closer and got hot and bothered upon inhaling her sweet scent.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Caroline asked taking a step closer to him in ire.

"It means I heard your friend Katherine questioning something along the lines of why I was I helping you. Me someone who is practically a stranger." Klaus said getting angrier and closer. Damn her rapturous beauty despite his foul mood all he wanted was to grab her and kiss her until they both were out of breath.

"She's not wrong you know. Why did you?" She crossed her arms and he breasts rose higher with that movement.

"I could say because a gorgeous soul once told me if we stop doing random acts of kindness than the world would become a very dark place to live. But this was not random Caroline it was all for you. I know those cops made a mistake when they arrested you and also I couldn't rest easy until I knew you were okay."Klaus said with an uncharacteristic tenderness surprising both of them and then continued with wrath punctuating each word , "And I don't fucking need your money ."

Caroline was deeply touched. The genuine emotion and sincerity in his eyes and voice affected her immensely. He was standing so close now that she just had to move an inch and she would be in his arms.

Lightly caressing his jaw with hesitant fingers she muttered,"But you don't even know if I'm guilty or not."

"I know you are not. Someone so beautiful inside and out could never be at fault." Klaus voiced his thoughts enraptured by her.

"You're making me out to be a saint which I'm not."

"Good. Then you wouldn't mind what I'm about to do next."

Her questioning what was smothered by his lips as he swooped in and het clutch soundlessly fell out of her hands. He touched her lips with his lightly at first then staring into her eyes he urgently pulled her into his arms. Caroline reeled with the initial shock of the sensuous heat of his lips. He kissed her like he wanted to own her. Then in an agitated urgent moved he yanked her into his strong arms. Sucking on her top lip he ran his hands over her body. She responded with an ardor matching his and fisted one hand in his hair and the wound the other around his neck. He delved his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. His tongue found hers and his hand found her velvety soft breasts. He squeezed her breasts and could feel her nipples hardening beneath her dress causing her to pull him closer to intensify their pleasure. Klaus kept on kissing and caressing her breasts feeding the fire of desire which flamed higher everytime she was in sight. Never before had he felt such a consuming hunger and longing for a woman . The more he took the more thirsty and quenched he felt simultaneously.

The feel of his hands and mouth were driving her wild. She felt heat pooling between her legs when his hand trailed upwards from her knee to her thigh under her dress and cupped her over her panties.

In a swift motion he hoisted her up and had her up against the wall while he was still kissing her. To maintain her balance she hooked her legs around his waist and breathed his name calling him Nik and he murmured "So beautiful".

Forgetting the world around them they surrendered to the saccharine passion they had for each other.

She slid off his jacket and he unzipped her dress and her sleeves fell off her shoulders. He kissed her bare shoulders reverently. Then he traced wet kisses in the valley between her breasts and Caroline felt like her whole body had been electrified.

He glanced down and saw her perfect breasts encased in a red lacy push up bra. He ran his thumbs torturously over her nipples creating a sweet friction and in response she bit his ear lobe. Just when he sneaked his other hand under her dress to find the real treasure Carolines phone rang.

Instantly reality came crashing back and she let out a breathy stop.

He slowly moved away and she uncoiled herself from him and stood on shaky legs. Both stared at each other out of breath for what felt like an eternity.

Klaus saw her zip up her dress with great regret. She had pulled away and it had taken all of his mighty will power to step away from her when all he wanted was to keep kissing, licking, nipping and biting every part of her tantalizing body until they were finally one.

Quietly she moved over to pick up her clutch and then without glancing his way she left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're suspiciously late." Katherine remarked when Caronline slid into the chair in front of Katherine at a table at a local pub called Pablos.

Trying to sound casual Caroline gave out a little chuckle and asked,"What's that?"

"That's when someone who is anal enough to colour code her cats collar and is always on time comes late. Plus you told me to meet you here instead of what we had planned earlier. Plus your hair are tousled which they never are." And leaning over the table closer to Caroline for a minute she added,"Your lipstick's smudged a little."

Caroline laughed and replied,"You said plus twice and my lipsticks smugded because I had a sandwich on my way over."

"You are lying." Katherine remarked and stared hard at her.

Caroline cowered under her probing gaze and sighed,"Fine I kissed Nik."

Katherine yelled, "What? Caroline."

"Look I just went over to return his money and I don't know how it happened."

"What do you mean how it happened? I'll tell you how it happens you touch your lips to someone else's and then put your tongue so deep down in their mouth until you can squish their tonsils."

"Ew tonsils, is that how you and Elijah do it?" Caroline asked.

"Why do you wanna watch and learn?" Katherine asked in reply.

"You're disgusting."

"And you're a moron. Nik? Nik? Seriously. Caroline you don't even get it. You are playing a dangerous game here."

"Katherine just stop okay. I can handle myself and my relationships."

"Oh so now it's a relationship. And yeah sure you can handle it like you can handle your father and the fact that you totally handled that two faced bastard Tyler."

"My dad called me but i didnt answer because this time around i need to confront him. And please don't talk about Tyler." Caroline replied and downed the drink which the waiter had just placed at their table a minute ago.

"Okay I won't. But you need to teach Tyler a lesson. Better yet we can do it together." Katherine suggested.

"No. I don't want to deal with him just now."

"Hmm. But please tell me you'll be careful regarding Nik. This is not like you to kiss a guy you are hardly familiar with."

"I know that's why I stopped and just left him without a word. I was so confused. At first it was just a kiss but then it felt so good to kiss him that I almost went all the way but thankfully I was saved by your bell." Caroline said feeling the rush of happy emotions coming back. Contrary to what Katherine thought she was well cognizant of the fact that she could tackle her problems with enough tactfulness. But to relieve Kat's fears she added,"But I promise I'll tell you as soon as I find something fishy."

"Good. And don't forgive your father just yet."

"I'll work that out too. Don't worry." Caroline replied with a confident smile.

:::::;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A slim tall and alluring woman entered a plush gigantic room which looked like an office slash study. The high ceiling, bold colours and the semi-naked art hanging from the walls should have given it a sleazy appearance rather the office looked stately.

She coughed and the man who looked to be in his early fifties with greying hair in his side burns sitting in his office chair turned around to face her. Even in his fifties he was a rather striking guy with well maintained body. His brown eyes, filled with years of experience lending him an air of shrewdness and chicanery, were the same colour as his hair.

He asked in an authoritative tone,"Yes Nadia how can I help?"

"Sire. Bill Forbes has requested an urgent meeting with you. He says he has a worthwhile proposition to offer to the Sovereign." She remarked.

He rapped his fingers on his desk then linking the fingers of both hands he said,"Send him in."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tyler Lockwood was going home after a grueling day in field. His job as an officer to the law was really taxing and hectic. But that's not the only thing what had him preoccupied. He was still thinking about Caroline and what he had done to her. Technically it wasn't his fault. He didn't know until the last minute that they were going to arrest her. Everyone at the precinct knew except him by the orders of Jules.

Although it would have been unprofessional but he could have at least warned her and she would still be talking to him.

He was walking to his apartment as he didn't live far from the precinct. He reached his building and was about to climb his steps when he saw a guy in all black walked to a woman getting out of her car. The man approached her snatched her purse and raced away. The woman started yelling for help.

Tyler's protective instincts kicked in and he ran after the mugger. He chased the mugger into a dark alley and had him cornered him.

Before Tyler could read him his Miranda rights he felt the muzzle of gun behind his head. Then the person behind him hit him forcefully and he fell to the ground facing his assailant.

It was the same woman who was being mugged. She then aimed her gun towards his face and with a sausy smile and British accent said," You policemen are gigantic dullards with your hero complexes. Say hi to oblivion." Then the mugger forcefully slapped the grip of his gun on Tylers head from behind and knocked him out cold.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I hope you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DID


	5. Anything for Her

A/N: Hello guys I'm back with a new chapter.

THANKS for all the reviews faves and follows it helps me keep going.

ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS TOO!

 _ **SPECIAL NOTE:**_

 _ **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Stephanie who continues to be a great source of hope for our fandom and whenever I'm feeling down I stalk her blogs for my dose of hope. This is a small token of support for you from my side. Keep slaying! You are awesome.**_

SO Shady I hope you like Kalijah flashback as you requested. And R you are awesomest is can't thank you enough.

ALSO Kate-Klaroline here's my UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!( loved your review lol)

CHAPTER 5

ANYTHING FOR HER

The clashing sounds of the sabres filled the hall mixed with occasional grunts in female voices.

One fencer in an all-white fencing uniform and white mask thrusted forward and attacked the other fencer which caused the latter to fall on floor. The second fencer was wearing an identical white uniform but the mask was black. The one who had won took off the mask and straight flaxen tresses cascaded down her back. She then extended a hand to help her opponent up who also had taken off her mask and her hair in exact contrast to the former were curly and ebony black.

She got up with agility and the one with blonde hair announced in her British accent, "How does defeat taste like Katerina? We're now what 3 to 1."

"You should know how it tastes like Rebekah. And that's 3 to 2. I won last time."

"Just because I found my favorite Jimmy choos today I'm feeling a bit gracious so I'll concede to 3 to 2." Rebekah remarked and they moved over to sit at a bench on one side of the hall. Then she added, "But you're normally much more focused. I wasn't even trying hard enough and I won. What's wrong?"

"I'm a bit distracted."

"Any assignment giving you trouble. You know lil sis Bekah can help you after all an assassin in need is an assassin indeed." Rebekah said jerking her thumbs toward herself.

Katherine chuckled at Rebekah's distorted friendship quote and replied, "Its something else."

"Oh so it's the wedding plans. I can help you there too."

"Nope not the wedding plans either. It actually concerns a friend and your favorite brother."

"Is Nik dating one of your understudy's again? Don't worry it won't last. You know Nik he gets bored easily. Not a single woman lasts more than a week."

"Precisely. Klaus has been hanging around my friend making sheep eyes and what not for more than a week now. I want to know what he wants with her. You mostly are privy to most of your brothers' engagements." Katherine replied and

"Ah so you want me to find out what Nik wants with this chick? She have a name."

"Yep. Caroline Forbes."

Katherine immediately noticed the knowing look in Rebekah's aquamarine eyes however Rebekah pretended she didn't know because Klaus's latest assignment was code black which in Mikealson dictionary meant only known to the family members. Technically Katherine was family as she was marrying her brother but still that was six months away.

"By the look in your eyes I can see you know who and what I'm talking about. If it weren't necessary I wouldn't have asked but my instincts are yelling that Caroline could be in trouble and Klaus hanging around her isn't exactly a good omen. And before you brush me off consider this she is my best friend and I'd do anything for her."

"Hmm. It's making me wonder how she earned such fierce loyalty from you Kat. But you do know that Bill Forbes has been father's sworn enemy for past bazillion years right? "

"Yeah I do. But why now after all this time?"

"You have great instincts Kat.I know this because I've seen you in the field. And if she has you as her protector I don't think you should worry. And another reason I don't think you should worry about her for now because at least for the time being Klaus appears to be, what would be the right word, ah smitten with your friend."

"That's ridiculous. I know he is just toying with her. If this was some mafia family rivalry thing than he should have been done with it already. But he actually is going way over board this time, which is my main concern."

"You know Kol told me that Nik is suffering from hormonal imbalance over some blonde but I didn't believe it until I heard he went into a freaking Police Station to post her bail."

"So you think he has developed feelings for her."

"Yeah. And it's not just a regular case of lust. It's more. But Nik has always been eccentric. Ever since that bitch Tatia. He finds ways to torture himself."

Katherine was absolutely horrified now. She knew what Rebekah wanted to say but she still needed to ask, "You mean to say he is getting close to her so when he.. hurts her he can feel the pain and anguish too in an attempt to punish himself. Is he really that over the edge that he would do that to himself?"

Rebekah gave a bitter laugh and remarked, "We all are that far over the edge Kat. We kill people like we breathe." Then suddenly she turned towards Kat, putting her hand over Kat's she remarked, "When you marry Elijah just leave. I mean leave this business and start afresh."

"Rebekah." Kat sighed but Rebekah rushed on.

"Elijah wants that. I can sense it but he would never do anything you didn't want to do. And think about it. If you have kids someday is this the kind of life you would want for them. You have the chance at a perfect life Katerina, don't throw it away."

"Perfect life. So you want a perfect life with a guy and kids?"

"Don't we all? And you know what they say?"

"What?"

"She who says she doesn't want it, lies." Rebekah remarked and Katherine laughed heartily at that.

Squeezing Rebekah's hand she said, "I'll think about it. So you won't tell me what is Klaus's latest mission and why Caroline is a part of it."

"I'm bound by secrecy and you know its pointless trying to get it out of me. But there is another saying."

"Three sayings from the very wise and insightful Rebekah in one day must be my lucky day."

"So it goes like this. If a woman won't tell, a guy definitely will. And last time I checked you were a pro at seduce and interrogate." Rebekah added with a wink and a smile.

Kat smiled back fully understanding what she was hinting at.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The doorbell rang. Caroline looked at the wall clock which showed it was almost midnight. With the upcoming reopening of her gallery she had been burning the midnight oil. She put her laptop on the side table of her bed and went to open her door. Standing on the other side was one person she was hoping she could avoid until she came up with a strategy for how she wanted to deal with their toe curling and heart melting kiss session.

It was an orange shirt this time with "I have Hawts for Micheal Angelo" written on it in black cursive writing. Her shirt was paired with her signature mid-thigh pj's which left her mile long legs bare and him drooling like a dog.

He leaned closer inhaled her floral scent and remarked with a smirk, "Well that certainly explains why you cut our kissing session short and left me high and dry."

Caroline always felt a jiggly sensation in her stomach and certain other questionable organs whenever Nik leaned close to her like that. In defense she took a step back and he added, "But just to be sure that's the dead Italian artist and not a ninja turtle I'm competing with right?"

She couldn't help but smile and said, "What do you want this time, Mr Morgan?"

She had decided Katherine was right it was very uncharacteristic of herself to kiss a guy she barely knew. So she was going to maintain her distance until she found out more about Nik Morgan.

"Miss Forbes are you being rude on purpose?"

"Mr Morgan are we going to get into same argument we had the time you first moved in?"

"What argument are we talking about? Care to take me through the memory lane. You've fought with me countless times I'm not sure which one are you talking about. "

Caroline pushed up her glasses and crossed her arms over her chest, which he knew she did whenever she got vexed. Good if she was vexed than she deserved to be because by lord he was feeling pretty miffed himself. She was again acting like she didn't know him and the kiss, which practically turned him on every time he thought about it, didn't happen.

"Are you suggesting that I'm a belligerent old crone? And I'm the one who always initiates a fight with a peace loving tree hugger like you?"

His irritation suddenly diffused at her question and he gave a small masculine laugh. He leaned closer and this time trapped her against her door with both hands at each side of her, at the level of her shoulders.

"Yes to the belligerent. No to the crone and a very big no to the old." Klaus replied and nuzzling her neck added, "And I'd rather hug you. "When he felt her shiver he kissed her neck and added, "Kiss you."

He then kissed her jaw and said, "Bite you."

Another kiss to temple and whispered, "Lick every delicious inch of you."

Caroline felt herself losing her resolve. With every kiss and whispered suggestion she could feel herself getting turned on. His lips felt like heaven against her skin. She couldn't stop her blasting respiratory system from hyperventilating.

He could see the effect he had on her which mirrored her influence on him. Her beautiful blue eyes were turning dark with passion he was igniting in her and knowing that gave him a profound pleasure.

Another kiss on the side of her mouth and he suggested, "Touch you where both of us want it. Now tell me you want me to."

"Oh yes. Please." Caroline mumbled overcome by passion as he streaked one hand under her shirt and played with the belly button stud he knew was there.

Somewhere in her desire-fuzzy brain she knew she should stop him. As much as she didn't want to she pushed him back and got out of his embrace.

Still shaking she managed, "Just... Don't. I mean. No I. Shit. " and rubbed her neck.

Klaus tucked his own shaking hands in his pant pockets and leaned against the door to steady himself.

She leaned against the couch and remarked," You enjoy this don't you Mr Morgan?"

"Well a man would have to be brain dead to not enjoy that on second thought I think any brain dead man would also have enjoyed that." He answered with an underlying edge to his voice.

"I meant you find delight in making me nervous don't you?"

Steady now he moved closer to her. "I just find delight in you."

She shook her head, was about to move away when he grabbed his arm and said, "I'm not lying."

"Nik. I don't know what to do about this and I'm not lying either. I know you must be thinking that I'm blowing hot and cold but it's not intentional."

When he raised he brows she quickly added, "Well not all of it is intentional." Then moving away and creating a considerable safe distance between them she asked, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. You know what we both need there's no use denying it. " He answered. Before she could voice her inhibitions he moved towards the painting placed in one corner of the room and asked," Is that The Impression Sunrise by Monet?"

She looked back and saw the half covered painting she owned. She had decided to take some of her personal paintings for display at the reopening of her gallery.

She moved over to stand close to where he crouching before the painting. She saw him run nimble fingers on the painting. He stood up and asked, "Where'd you get it?"

"I acquired it a few years back when I traveled to Italy."

"The Impressionist Auction of 2014?" he asked. "Yeah. You were there?" Caroline asked.

"I heard they had this at the auction so naturally I went there but I was half an hour too late. If I'd been there sooner we would've met." He declared and ran his knuckles over her cheek.

"Nik."

"Don't pull away Caroline?" He pleaded. Because he requested that with an endearing puppy dog face and she badly wanted to give in she pulled away a little harshly. Looking at him she said, "This painting right here is what I was saying to you."

"I'm not following you."

"I mean I didn't even know you were an art groupie. Hell I don't even know what you do or who you are. All I know is you're my sexy blue eyed neighbor who apparently forgets to buy his own coffee and is quirky enough to pay a million dollar bail for someone whom he barely knows."

"So you think I'm sexy?" Klaus asked with a smile that had his dimples peeking out.

Frustrated she replied,"Uggghhhh. That's beside the point. And if you want to evade fine. But it's late and I have an early day tomorrow so you can just leave."

"You want to know who I am before we act on our attraction for each other. I can't argue with that because it's fair. Fine name a place and a time and I'll be there." Klaus replied and had the pleasure of seeing her mouth fall open.

Caroline had been expecting him to be unreasonable about this. She always got the feel that he was used to getting his way and hence was expecting him to refuse her suggestion of knowing each other first.

Klaus moved close to her again and this time he pressed a loving kiss to her cheek. Then moving back he said, "I'll be waiting for you to call me."

Caroline was so surprised by his reasonable behavior when only a moment ago he had been trying to seduce her and prove that she was attracted to her.

He had reached her door when she realized she didn't have his number and voiced it, "But I don't have your number."

"I do. I'll text you." Klaus responded.

Caroline was so befuddled by the whole situation that she didn't even question how he got her number.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It had been an hour since that bloody egocentric asshole had left. She had been so sure that he would refuse her suggestion of getting to know each other first because let's face it the guys personality didn't exactly scream commitment. She thought she had him figured out as in he was the guy who enjoyed an affair without strings attached but Caroline always had a tendency for strings. In fact she loved idea of dating and someday maybe someday finding a guy who wanted her enough to want to make a home with her.

She had never thought that Nik was one of those guys.

Tossing and turning in bed her mind kept wandering back to their encounter earlier. Every time he came near her and touched her like that she lost all ability to think rationally and it scared her because for him like he said it was an infatuation but for her it was love. And damn her if she let him get away with making her fall in love with him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He had never done anything like that in fact he never had to do anything like that before. He had never pleaded a woman for anything before. But standing in her living room he had practically begged Caroline to not pull away from him and he knew it was because he was in love with that sexy enchanting nerd with a fetish for weird T shirts. He wasn't exactly thrilled when she had brushed off their kiss and acted like he was a stranger but he knew she was scared, just like he was, of the passion they felt for each other. But to him passion came hand in hand with love and damn him if he let her get away with it just like that.

:::::::::::::::::;::;;;::;::;:;;;;

"Thank you Nadia. Please close the door behind you. Bill Forbes. What can I possibly do for you?" The guy sitting in his chair remarked without getting up.

"I came here with a proposition, Sire."

"Oh come on. You don't have to call me that. Just because I'm the Sovereign now doesn't mean we aren't friends any more. So please call me Julian. And do take a seat." Julian the current Sovereign of the mafia said gesturing towards one of the chairs.

"I appreciate that. But a friend wouldn't have made my enemy's son the next Sovereign."

"So you came to dish out your grievances." Then he got up and poured himself a drink from the liquor cabinet. "Well I could say the same when all those years ago, fifteen years is it, you tried and failed to kill Lily. And you did know what Lily meant to me. In fact still does."

"For the last time Julian it was an accident."

"That's not what Shane saw and my guard's told me. Rumor was, you planned to kill her so I'd be off the rails and you could be the next Sovereign but since I killed off your wife and you have no children. You don't right? Have any children I don't know about? " He paused to ask sarcastically when Bill continued to look at him stoically he continued, "I forgave you."

"I'm not here to discuss past matters. I'm here with a proposition like I said earlier."

"Hmm. I'm the Sovereign what possibly could you have to offer me?"

"The next heir."

"You don't have children Bill."

"I do. I have a son."

"You mean the kid you adopted after your wife gave birth to a dead girl. What's the boy's name?" he asked snapping his fingers a few times. Then he put a finger on his lip and added, "Oh yes Enzo."

"He is as good as that Niklaus Mikealson. Just give him an assignment like the one you gave to the Mikealson. Now I don't know what you asked of him but he hasn't delivered yet."

"How do you know he hasn't delivered yet?"

"Because then he would have been the Sovereign by now. So I request that you consider this."

"I will." Julian replied and saw astonishment appear on Bills face.

"Don't be surprised Bill. I'm a fair-minded man. If I weren't I would have killed you too but since sacrificing one's woman is a huge deal so I let you live. Also your enterprise of arms and art smuggling is really rewarding. So go home and wait for my verdict. Meanwhile I'd like to meet Enzo. Send him here."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline's day had just been ruined by Deputy Jules's visit. She was just about to leave for work when the Deputy had dropped by unannounced. Not only Deputy Jules lacked manners but she also had the gall to blame her for Tyler's disappearance. She didn't even know that Tyler was missing.

Honestly sitting in that cell she had once or twice wished for him to fall of the face of the Earth but she hadn't known it would come true. In fact nothing she ever wished before came true or even it did it came true in a way that always made her wish she hadn't wished for it in the first place. True Tyler had been an asshole manipulating her like that but she would never want anything bad to happen to him not because she had feelings for him but because she was just not the kind of person who would want anything unfortunate to befall on anyone.

And also she preferred to settle her scores her own way. That's why she was going to deal with this Nik situation on her own turf. So trying to keep herself nonchalant she called him.

;:::::::::::::::;

Klaus entered the building what looked like a mansion. It was midday but the black windows hindered any light from entering the main hall.

Rebekah and Kol were already waiting for him and his victim was passed out cold tied securely to a chair.

When Klaus entered Rebekah got up from the one of the two rusty chairs the hall was furnished with. The other being were Tyler was tied.

She approached Klaus and remarked, "Thank God you decided to show up early, this place is too dingy for my style. Here's your cop fresh and alive. And brother don't forget I'll collect later. "

Then she left.

Kol who was leaning against the far wall came forward and extending his hand asked, "Keys?"

Klaus handed over the keys to his Island Mansion which was part of their deal.

Kol pocketed them and reaching the door remarked, "All this for one slip of a girl. I'd say you're becoming as pathetic as me and Elijah after all." Then he left before Klaus could say anything in return.

He saw Tyler Lockwood was coming around. He approached him.

When Tyler opened his eyes he saw he was tied to chair in large hall which was lit by a single bulb in one corner and a man in all black attire standing a few feet away from him. When his blurry vision cleared he recognized the guy and immediately remarked, "You. You're Caroline's rude neighbor. Who are you exactly?"

"I'd say a better question would be why I brought you here Detective Lockwood." Klaus responded and took large blade out from behind his jacket.

Tyler saw the blade and choked back his fear.

"What do you want with me?"

"Now that my mate is a better question. I have none but one problem with you. You are responsible for the humiliation Caroline felt when she was arrested. And I had promised myself that you'd suffer. You and your pals back at the station but most of all you because you duped her." Klaus said in a menacing whisper and nicked his neck with the blade.

Tyler cried out in pain and Klaus smiled. "And you had the audacity to kiss her. I don't appreciate anyone messing with what's mine you know."

Tyler responded with hate in his voice, "Is she aware that she's yours or is it your assumption?"

Klaus felt his rage escalating, he dug the blade an inch into his neck bypassing the carotid artery and Tyler practically wailed like a baby. Klaus then took the blade out and was about to finish Tyler off when his cell phone rang.

"Your death will have to wait a few minutes Lockwood. "Saying that Klaus moved back to answer his phone.

A satisfying smile graced his lips and he said, "Hello Caroline. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. One would've expected that a thorough planner like you would've taken more time to think."

"Oh. Now that you put it like that I think you are right I'll call you in two weeks. Good.. " Caroline replied.

"No wait. I was joking love." At Klaus's urgent reply she smiled.

"But your right you know normally I would've really thought it through but Deputy Jules just pissed me off and I just wanted to.."

"You wanted to.. "Klaus prompted. He heard her take a long breath over the phone and then she replied sharing with him the real reason she had called, "I just wanted to talk to you and don't gloat okay."

"Gloat? Me? Never. I'm as humble as one of those pies."

She snickered and he laughed. Moving away from Tyler he asked, "What happened with Deputy Jules?"

"She came over asking me if I knew where Tyler was. He has been missing for two days and she thinks I have something to do with it. It's true that Tyler manipulated me but I'd wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him."

Klaus misunderstood her meaning thinking she might have feelings for him. He bit through his teeth, "Why do you have feelings for him?"

Caroline felt as if his tone had suddenly gone stern and hence she carefully replied, "Hell no. I don't but that doesn't mean I'd wish for him to die."

Klaus smiled at her admission and playfully asked, "So you wouldn't want me to kill him if I ever come across him?"

Laughing out loud at his bizarre question she replied,"Nah. But maybe just torture him a bit and then just let him go."

"Consider it done. "

Again she laughed and he smiled at the beautiful sound.

Then pausing a bit she said, "Nik."

"Yes?"

"I have my gallery's reopening tomorrow evening and I was wondering since you love art and I love art too. I mean we both enjoy art and we both kind of have fun in each other's company I would like you to come to, not that I wouldn't have invited you if you hadn't recognized The Impression Sunrise by Monet.."

Caroline would have continued rambling but he interrupted and said,"I'll be there, love. So is it a date?"

"It's me naming a time and a place."

"Fantastic." Klaus replied and hung up the phone. Then moving closer to Tyler he said, "It seems you've just been granted another life."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus was having the time of his life. He was surrounded by art one of his great passions in life and currently he was standing beside Caroline enjoying her musical laughter, who was quickly becoming the greatest passion of his life.

He was dressed in a formal black suit and had felt an unexplainable sense of pride when he had caught Caroline practically staring at him as he went to pick her up.

She herself was dressed in a royal blue knee length dress that accentuated her shapely figure. Her hair was loose that let the curly tresses fall down to her shoulder. Once again she had painted her mouth red and he was trying very hard not to drool. She was wearing contacts and her heels brought her at a suitable height with his.

He was regaling her with stories about his past. When she had asked him what he did as a profession, he had lied to her about owning a factory of art supplies and had improvised that's how he came in touch with the modern art society.

She was giving him a tour of her gallery when Professor Shane approached them.

"Isn't this a lovely coincidence. What are you doing here Nik.."

"Ah Professor lovely coincidence indeed but such moments often have a way of turning south as I read somewhere." Klaus immediately interrupted and subtly glared at Shane letting him know that he didn't want to mess with him.

Shane gave an evil smirk and extending his hand asked, "And who might this angelic creature be?"

Caroline blushed gorgeously, which was noticed by Klaus, and replied,"I'm Caroline Forbes. The curator of this gallery, Professorrrr... "accepting his hand shake but he kissed her knuckles causing Klaus to fist his hands and clench his teeth. He had a sudden urge to kill Shane slowly and meticulously. To be true he always wanted to get rid of the worm but now when he was flirting with his Caroline, Klaus was enjoying a rather graphic scenario, of murdering Shane, in his mind.

"Shane. But call me Shane. Professor makes me sound like senile goat and I wouldn't want an enchanting beauty like you to think of me as such. "Shane replied.

Caroline noticed that Nik had suddenly gone rigid and scowl on his face was further proof of his displeasure.

Hoping to calm him down she tucked her arm in his and asked, "So how do you two know each other, Nik?"

"We go way back, love." He replied a little sternly but she understood his anger was directed at Professor. Klaus leaned a little closer and asked, "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course." She answered and turned to leave but stopped a second and inquired, "Are you gonna be okay?"

At that moment another unfamiliar emotion overwhelmed him. Her concern for him left him shaken and deeply touched. He didn't want her to go but knew he couldn't risk Shane knowing what she had come to mean to him. Still choked by his emotions unable to reply he just nodded.

When she left Klaus turned the full force of his ire towards Shane and asked, "What are you doing here Shane?"

"They say if you really want to understand a wild animal you should study him in its natural habitat. I know it doesn't hold much similarity in this case but I came to witness The wolf during his ultimate assignment." Shane remarked and took the flute of champagne when a waitress offered it to both him and Klaus.

"And pray tell who asked you to play the spy dog?"

Klaus's snide remark hit home and Shane got angry.

He glared at Klaus and replied, "Show some respect... "

"You keep saying that. "

"I am my own master. I don't need to spy for anyone's but my own benefit. And I can clearly see I hit a jackpot here." Taking a sip he added, "Now how do you imagine the Sovereign would react if he finds out that the next heir is cozying up to his assignment. The assignment that's actually supposed to land you the gig of being the next Sovereign. I thought you were supposed to kill her. Is she that good with her mouth?"

Klaus couldn't reign in his temper anymore he grabbed Shane's collar and punched squarely in his jaw.

The people around them moved back with shrieks and cries.

Klaus didn't care that he was making a scene because nobody absolutely nobody got away with insulting Caroline. Shane landed on his hide and Klaus grabbed him from the floor and punched him again. Then bringing his bloodied face close to his own Klaus remarked, "If you so much as even say her name much less say something foul about her I'll torture you until you beg me for your death."

Shane spit the blood in his mouth and replied, "Your two weeks are almost up. And as for you killing me I'll say keep dreaming. Even you cannot kill a member of the prestigious Suzerain and get away with it."

"Watch me." Klaus responded and pushed him back when he heard Caroline approach him.

"Nik. Omigod. What is going on?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. Professor wanted to know if my left jab was still as good as before." Klaus replied.

Shane's wrath reverberating through him he spat out, "You'll regret this. I'll make you pay especially now that I know what your weakness is." Then accosting Caroline he said, "And dear I'd say please be careful. Things don't just go bump at night these days one has to remain cautious in the day too."

Shane purposely threatened Caroline in front of Klaus to make a point and then left in a huff. Caroline looked at Klaus for explanation but he just grabbed her arm and began propelling her towards the main door. With a jerk she snatched away her arm and said,"Nik stop it okay. What the hell was that? What is going on?"

"We need to leave and I can't tell you."

"You have to tell me. In fact you owe it to me. I mean I spent a considerable amount of time and my energies to reset my gallery and you just managed to create a fuss around here. You actually spoiled my event and you say you can't tell me."

"Look Caroline. My current priority is getting you home safely. The rest can wait."

"No it can't. Don't you see people are leaving and I'm trying very hard not to be mad at you. So tell me."

Klaus rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, "I can't, not just yet."

"Fine. Then do whatever you want. I'm not leaving until its closing time. And I can ask April to give me a lift you don't have to drop me off."

"You want to stay here for another hour or so fine stay but you're leaving with me when it's time." Klaus spat.

"No I'm not."

Klaus's sudden surge of anger partly surprised and partly excited her. Gripping both of her arms and pulling her closer he said," You don't want to challenge me. You're leaving with me and it's final. And if I catch you sneaking through the backdoor so help me God you'll regret it."

She was stunned to find out that he had guessed her exact train of thoughts about sneaking through the backdoor. His eyes landed on her lips and she felt herself getting hot.

"Fine." she said through her teeth and pushing him back a little, strode off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He knew she was sulking over her event being ruined. Her very visible pink pout was a perfect indication of her mood. She was practically giving off radiation waves labelled "Touch me and I'll punch you" and he was fine with that, as long as it meant she was in front of his eyes and safe.

He parked in front of the apartment building and she mumbled a very frosty, "Thanks." Then she slammed the door of his Porsche and went inside.

Klaus took out his cell phone and called Kol.

:::::::::::::::::::

Kol was lying on Bonnie's bed and she was studiously working on a small gadget at her study table in her room. She was wearing a black top with a short denim skirt and goggles with a small telescope looking instrument attached to the right eye piece.

Impatiently he remarked, "Babe I'd prefer that you play with me rather than your geeky gadgets."

She swiveled her chair around and raised one brow.

He blew a kiss at her and she put down her tools. Getting up she walked over to her bed and straddled him. He pulled her down and took her mouth in one long passionate kiss. His hands trailed under her top and she moaned. Kol's cellphone rang and he ignored it. He kept tasting her sweet tongue and it rang again.

Bonnie broke the kiss and said, "Your ringing babe."

"Let me ringing." He remarked jocosely and kissed her again.

"What if it's important?"

"Nothing's more important than you."

Bonnie kissed him this time. But the caller was persistent and with a sigh Kol pulled out his phone to answer it.

"What?" He asked rudely.

Klaus replied, "I need a favor."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Katherine entered her house, the one she had made a home, with the love of her life and her future husband Elijah Mikealson.

They were finally going to meet tonight after long three weeks. First of the two weeks she had been on an assignment and then he had to leave for some urgent assassin-ish business. Work often kept them apart and Elijah grumbled about it a lot. Putting the keys in a bowl on the center table the main living room she moved to her bedroom.

She was delightfully surprised to find their bed and practically every nook of the room filled with red and white flower petals. She knew who was responsible for such a lovely surprise. Only Elijah knew about her secret love for flowers and that she was a total romantic mush, the rest of the world saw her as bitchy tough woman.

Standing in one corner of the room was Elijah watching her reaction with a mixture of love and contentment.

She dashed across the room and jumped into his arms. He kissed her hard and lifted her. She wound her legs around his waist. The kiss soon turned hot and they started peeling off each other's clothes.

She bit his lower lip and he groaned. He kept kissing her mouth, her neck, her jaw and moved her to the bed.

He settled her on the bed and felt himself getting hard seeing her now only dressed in red bra and panties.

Katherine got up and kissing him she tugged him onto the bed too. He then moved lower peppering open mouthed wet kisses over her neck, her breasts and her abdomen. She writhed under him burning with desire and he felt singed too.

He got out of his pants and when he tugged onto her panties she breathed, "Wait.. wait.. I have a... surprise for.. you."

Elijah got off the bed and in one swift move, he pulled her to the edge of the bed putting her legs over his shoulder, then bearing her precious core, he pushed inside her and groaned, "Too late, love."

Feeling him inside her she couldn't help but move and he groaned, "Tu... m'as... manque. " Telling her in french that he missed her. It was their thing they talked in french during their love making.

Wild with passion she replied,"Tu... m'as manque... aussi." Telling him she missed him too.

Then fisting her hands in the sheets she mumbled,"I brule... pour... vous." (I burn for you).

"Pas plus que moi." (Not more than me) He replied and leaned down a little to take her mouth in a sweet kiss.

He kept pistoning inside her and ran frantic hands over her luscious body, riding both of them to the peak of ecstasy.

Elijah pulled her into his arms and mumbled,"Je t'aime."

She kissed his chest and said,"Je t'aime." Then straddling him she began tracing light kisses over his face and slowly streaked her hands lower over his abdomen.

She felt him get hard. He cupped her buttocks and was about to fill her again when she pulled back. She traced one painted nail over his chest and kissed him again. Still kissing she asked,"What's... the latest.. assignment.. Mikeal gave to... Klaus?"

Rolling her over he replied, "Don't you think this seduction and interrogation technique is getting a little redundant?"

Katherine's face fell and an adorable pout appeared on her face.

He laughed and kissed it.

"Damn it Elijah. I thought I was doing very well."

"You were and you are." He replied and pressed his hard on to her lightly to make a point.

"So you knew I was trying to seduce you?"

"I even knew it the first time we met and you tried to pull it off to get information out of me."Elijah replied.

Katherine faked a frown and asked," And you just took advantage of me and fucked me?

"Well I couldn't pass on a perfect opportunity and I made love to you. It was love from the very beginning Katerina."

Touched she kissed him and added, "So then you fed me the wrong info about the guy you were protecting and I was supposed to kill just so we could make love again."

"Ahem. I had to meet you again. That's why when you cornered me the next day and kissed me until I was horny like a commonplace skirt-chaser i wasn't much surprised."

"Then after our kiss you gave me the right information and got a whole bunch of angry European mobsters after you for giving up location of their boss. You gave up your assignment for mine. They could've killed you." Katherine remarked and traced his cheek lovingly.

"Small sacrifice in return for someone so precious and beautiful both inside and out. Besides they wouldn't have dared to mess with a Mikealson." He replied.

His phone rang and he kissed her. Then glancing at his phone he remarked,"I need to get this I'll be back." After putting on his pants he moved out on the balcony adjoining their bedroom to answer his phone.

Katherine still remembered everything. How tenderly and passionately they had made love after he had botched his assignment for her. She knew she had fallen in love with him the exact moment when he had muttered, "i implore pour vous avec chaque souffle "(I crave for you with every breath) " in French, during their love making. The intensity of her love for him had scared her immensely, so placing a tender kiss on his lips, she had sneaked out of his bed early in the morning and ran for the hills. She literally had run away halfway across the world, had taken a cross country flight that took her from France to Japan.

But thankfully he had followed her. He had cornered her in a bar and had kissed her much like she had the second they met.

 _Then he handed her a lovely_ white _tulip and said,"Why did you leave?"_

 _"To be honest you snore so loud that is was playing a jig on my ear drums."_

 _"So loud that you had to move halfway across the world?" He asked rhetorically._

 _"Yep. Trust me you were super loud."_

 _He pulled her closer and repeated his question,"Why did you leave?"_

 _"Why are you here?" She answered with one of her own._

 _"I didn't lie when I said I crave for you with my every breath."_

 _Katherine felt tears blur her vision. A single tear escaped her eye and he wiped it gently._

 _She then leaned forward and kissed him._

And now two years later they were still together.

Elijah walked back into the room and pulling her into his arms sat on the bed.

She kissed his chest and asked, "So you're not gonna tell me?"

"No. But don't be mad. I have my own reasons for that."

"Elijah you don't get it. Care is my best friend I can't just sit around and watch anyone hurt her."

"And you're my life. I can't let anything bad befall you."

"But.. "

"Stay away from all this Katerina for my sake and if you love me... "

"You can't say that. It's not fair." she said moving out of his arms and the sheet she had used to cover herself fell exposing her breasts.

Elijah pulled her back and answered in a heated tone, "I don't give a monkeys about being fair. I want you to be safe. This assignment has more than just the Suzerain involved, it's about the Sovereign too." When he felt her go stiff he added in a pleading voice, "I don't doubt your abilities to handle yourself but I don't want to take that chance with you. Never with you. And if I could I'd take you away from all of this."

Katherine yielded at that because she understood his turmoil all too well. If Elijah was in her place she would have done the same thing. So she cupped his neck and kissed him.

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

For the past few days her father had been calling her and she wasn't answering. She was still peeved at him. He couldn't even be bothered to come and get her out so why should she answer his calls Caroline thought.

But tonight she had to because she knew he was calling to hear about the gallery's successful re-opening more like failed re-opening thanks to that moron Nik. Still angry at the men in her life she picked up the cordless with resentment and said,"Hello."

"Hey butterscotch. I hope you're not mad at your daddy anymore?"

"I'm still mad. After you practically abandoned me you expect me to be okay with it?"

"Honey I'm sorry. I had an important meeting. But I did send my lawyer. She said you weren't there."

"That's because she called me an hour, after my friend posted my bail and I was already at home ,to ask me where I was. Dad I don't want to talk about this. I'm sure you called to ask me about the opening so I'll tell you it was just okay."

There was a knock on her door and she added, "Dad I'll call you later. There's someone at the door."

Putting her phone down she went to answer her door.

A man with dark hair and brown eyes and a woman with curly dark hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes were standing on the other side.

The guy asked," I'm here to meet my brother. He lives across the hall from you. Do you by any chance know where he went?"

"Your Nik's brother?"

"Yes. I'm Kol and this is my girlfriend Bonnie. We came to visit him and have been waiting for him. But I guess he isn't in. Do you have any idea where he went?"

"I'm sorry I don't." She replied on an afterthought she added, "Ah would you like to come in until he gets back."

"Oh that's really nice of you." Kol replied and entered her apartment with Bonnie at his side.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus entered the mansion and went straight off to his room. Reaching under his bed he took out a duffel bag. Opening its zip he checked its contents. Satisfied that it contained everything thing he needed he zipped it up and was about to leave when Rebekah stormed in and yelled, "Are you fucking out of your mind? Why in the world did you kill Professor Shane?"

"That's a story for later sister. It's late and I need to get back to my apartment." He replied and went out of his room heading straight for his car.

Rebekah yelled his name a few times after him, "Nik! Nik!... " But Klaus didn't respond and sped off leaving skid marks at the front porch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

April was enjoying the new Katy Perry song and was at the same time going through the expenses of last night's event sitting in Caroline's office. Caroline had called and asked April to get it done by ten, so April was punching away the numbers furiously at the key board.

Two men in a black suit and a woman in almost identical grey suit entered the office. April took off her earphones and the woman came forward. She flashed her badge at April and said, "I'm Detective Elena Gilbert and these are my partners Detective Damon and Stefan Salvatore. We're with the CIA and are here to investigate the murder of a high profile crime Lord Professor Shane who we have information was last sighted at this gallery. Now we have some questions we were hoping you could answer."

April got up and uttered a measly shit before she fainted.

::::::::::::::; :::::; :::::::::::::

Dang, now CIA is in. So Klaus let a guy live and killed the other for Caroline. I mean who's stoked Shane's dead? And Enzo? I know loads of questions.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DID.


	6. Who Are You?

A/N : Hello friends I am back with another chapter. I hope you like it.

So Yohoo I have more than fifty reviews.

A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY READING, REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING MY STORY.

writing STELLA: I hope I answered your question in this chapter.

CHAPTER 6

WHO ARE YOU?

(LAST NIGHT)

Klaus entered his apartment. Dumping his duffel bag in the bed. He locked up his bedroom and went to check up on Caroline.

He rang the bell and was surprised to see that Kol had opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What you asked me to do."

"I told you to stay guard not play house with her. Now get lost."

"Did I mention it's the fourth time I rescued you mate."

"And I repaid you for the other three times."

They were still chatting amongst themselves when Caroline approached them.

"Nik. You didn't mention you had siblings?" Caroline said crossing her arms over her white shirt which had a caption, "Renaissance is my essence" in red writing this time. One these days he would definitely ask her if there was like a store or something where she bought these shirts.

"Actually Nik only talks to us when he needs something."

Before Klaus could respond to that Caroline remarked,"Whatever he needed from you this time I'm glad we met Kol."

"I'm glad to meet you too ma cherie." He replied and took Caroline's hand and kissed it. And Klaus scooted closer to Caroline letting his brother know she was off limits.

"You don't wanna be too glad babe." Bonnie added joining the trio.

Kol slung an arm around Bonnie's waist and crushing her closer to his side he said, "I wouldn't dare my love."

Bonnie shook her head at his declaration. Klaus immediately added, "And Kol was just telling me he was leaving."

"Really? So soon I thought you'd wanna stay at your brothers for few days." Caroline asked looking at Kol.

Klaus was starting to feel green again and that too from his buffoon of a brother.

"How long was I gone? A decade? You both seem to have develop a special bond while I wasn't here."

"I guess it's just one of those friendships at first sight kind of thingys ain't it Caroline?" Kol winked at Caroline. He was fully aware he was riling up his brother but it was just too much of a temptation to let the opportunity pass.

"Yes."Caroline enthusiastically replied and added, "And if you do happen by the town again please do visit. You too Bon I'd love to have you guys over."

"She would and now can you two leave already?" Klaus asked and Caroline glared at him.

"Of course we would love to come, Caroline. Take care of yourself." Bonnie replied and turning to Kol added, "I'll start the car babe." Then Bonnie left.

Kol moved closer to Caroline engulfed her in a big bear hug and was pleased to see his brother glare and clench his teeth.

Caroline returned the hug and moving back gave out a melodious laugh which played at Klaus's heartstrings and feeling envious he wished he was the one who had made her laugh like this.

Then Kol kissed her cheek and Klaus clenched his fists this time in an attempt to stop himself from hitting his brother.

"Goodbye sweet Caroline."

"Goodbye candy Kola." Caroline remarked with a cheeky smile.

Kol laughed and with a salute in his brother's direction left.

"Did you just call Kol candy Kola?" Klaus asked getting angrier.

"Yes. I don't believe it's any of your business."

"It is my business. He is my brother and you're my.. "

Klaus hesitated at the end and Caroline also getting miffed narrowed her eyes and asked, "Your what?"

"My date and my…. "

"Excuse me just because we went on a date it doesn't mean that you've bought me. And why don't we talk about that date that you oh so effectively managed to ruin. A date that wasn't just some ordinary date it was the effing relaunch of my gallery. " Caroline hollered still standing near the open door and Klaus was standing a few feet away.

"For your kindest information Miss Sweet Caroline Forbes I was going to say neighbor and a friend. And you're telling me that I ruined your evening. Whatever I did, I did it for your honor."

"Uh." Caroline sighed outraged and yelled, "My honor? My honor? Punching some poor college professor is you protecting my honor? Are you on something?" And poked Klaus angrily in his chest.

He in turn gripped her elbow and bringing her closer he yelled back, "Yes. Because he insulted you. Made filthy comments about you and for that I punched him and just know that I wouldn't hesitate killing him for it." Then he let go her arm harshly and leaving her apartment door he opened his own and slammed it shut.

For a moment she felt rooted to where she stood just inside her doorway. She heard his last sentence saw him slam the door to his apartment. Although she was three feet away it felt as if he had slammed the door in her face. She went through a series of emotions surprise, anger, tenderness, love and then anger again in a space of mere moments.

Perhaps all these emotions combined propelled her and she crossed the hall and knocked at his door furiously.

When he opened the door she pushed him back against it and yanking him closer she fastened her heavenly mouth to his. Klaus felt a shock that shot straight to his loins. He let her ravage his mouth because God it felt like tasting ecstasy. Her tongue probed inside his mouth his hands cupped her buttocks over her pjs. He brought her closer against him and she moaned. She bunched one hand in his hair and with the other caressed his neck. He squeezed her buttocks and then ran his hands upwards and under her shirt.

Lost deep in desire and his wildest fantasies he kneaded her breasts and Caroline leaned into him. Pleasure was now a fuzz clouding her brain. One hand kept assaulting her breasts while the other tracked lower.

He groaned when she did something hot to his tongue with hers. He couldn't stop himself from feasting on her luscious lips which he knew tasted like strawberries dipped in honey. His hands roaming under her shirt memorizing those curves.

She splayed her hands on his back and then fisted them. Changing the angle of the kiss she once bit his lower lip and he suckled at her tongue. It felt as if they were floating and drowning at the same time. Caroline kept kissing him letting her emotions run rampant along with her desire. This right here was the lust of love, the lust for the one you loved. The L Word cleared the passion induced haze from her brain and she pushed him back, ran to her apartment it's door still open she then slammed the door in his face this time. His shocked open mouthed face.

One moment they were kissing like there was no tomorrow and the next she was slamming the door in his face. He was so done with the perpetual "blowing hot and cold" if he were to use her phrase. He won't let her get away this time. Klaus Mikealson was lot of things and a loser was not one of them, would never be one of them.

He marched over to her door and started banging on it to make a point. He then rang her bell with one hand and knocked on her door with the other. If he knew his headstrong nerd he knew she wasn't going to open up. But a stupid door wasn't enough to keep him out he thought and turned around.

:; ::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;; :;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline knew she had behaved totally and utterly uncharacteristically. Never before had she pushed a guy against a door and jumped his bones. Never had she ever kissed a guy so wantonly and that too in a freaking building hall. Never had she even ever left a guy hanging because she wasn't a tease.

This was all his fault he had made her act such amorously. And now like a caveman he was banging at her door in the middle of the night but it was a stubborn day when she was born so she wasn't going to open the door either.

She knew he deserved an explanation but what could she say that, she had hopelessly fallen in love with him and would he believe her if she told him. He would probably laugh or rather make one of those haughty comments he was so fond of making. No tonight she was not sane enough to face him, her sexually assaulting him being case in point, so she would just go to sleep and think about this Nik Morgan Kiss Dilemma tomorrow.

It really was becoming a dilemma, twice now she had kissed him and fled.

Caroline was cocooned in her blanket and trying her utmost not to dwell on the mind numbing brain fuzzing kiss.

She heard a faint sound and turned around lying in bed. She saw a shadow in her balcony. Her first instinct was to yell but she chose the second more sensible one. Picking up the vase from the nightstand she went over to the curtain of her window which led to her balcony and was about to hit when none other than Nik Morgan toppled into her room.

She placed the vase on her vanity and almost yelled, "What the hell is this?"

He gracefully got up and replied, "I'm here to ask you the same thing, love."

Caroline didn't answer him instead she sauntered over to her bed and sat on it. Klaus followed her and patiently stood in front of her waiting for her answer. When she didn't answer only continued to look down he added, "You said you weren't doing any of this intentionally. That you weren't blowing me hot and cold. What was that? You ran out.. "

"Thank you." she mumbled interrupting him.

"What? "

"I said it was a thank you."

"A thank you. You kissing me brainless was a thank you? Do you thank everybody like that?" Klaus asked feeling his ire die down and the beginning of a smile.

"Shut up." she replied.

"No I'm serious. Because if you thank everybody like that than I have some serious concerns about your mouth hygiene, love." he added with a mischievous smile and she reached over and smacked him.

"That's so rude. Please leave already." she replied feigning feeling offended.

"Also if that's what I get for fighting for you. I can't imagine what you'd do if I were to ever tell you that I killed a man for you."

"You're such a caveman. Why don't you leave and I wouldn't care if you dig a tunnel through my bedroom leading to your apartment this time so you can leave."

He sat down beside her and replied,"It's not entirely a bad idea. That way I can come and go as I please without having to worry about being locked outside."

She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed enjoying pissing her off.

He reached over and tucked one strand of her golden curls, that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

The room suddenly silent, tension getting thick in the air around them. She looked into his eyes and confided in a whisper,"No one's ever fought for me before."

The innocence and aching sincerity on her face staggered him.

She leaned back and curling her legs lied on her side on the bed. She patted the area next to her silently inviting him to lie down with her.

He lied next to her mirroring her pose and whispered, " I promise to fight for you as long as I live."

She smiled and added, "Never make promises you can't keep, haven't you heard that?"

"I have and I follow it religiously."

Again he was blessed with one of her enchanting smiles.

"Caroline? " he whispered her name once and after a short pause proceeded, "You have to spell it out for me, love. Is this going somewhere? "

Klaus was more astonished by his own need to know, than her. He had never asked such a question from any woman before because truth of the matter was he had never cared enough before to know. He had never felt such unique emotions before. This insecurity that she might not want him was killing him inside but it was a torture he was willing to endure.

Such a simple question but it felt the answer to it had his life hanging in the balance.

"I really like you Nik. This.. this electricity, this chemistry between us scares me. You scare me. The things I've begun to feel about you terrify me.

Caroline confessed in a hushed whisper and closed her eyes.

He leaned closer and kissed her tenderly and she kissed him back.

He had once wished to kiss her and see her eyes flutter open after that and now his wish came true.

Moving back he remarked, "Our electrical chemistry scares me too." Caroline chortled at his remark and he added, "But it's good scary Caroline. I haven't felt this way about anyone before you and I don't think I'll be able to feel it for anyone else after you."

"Nik.. "

"No don't get freaked out about what I just." he kissed her forehead this time and she felt herself shiver.

"I think I better leave." Klaus said getting up and added with his signature sexy smirk , "But I forgot to bring my shovel for that tunnel, love."

Caroline suddenly reached over to grab his arm and with a heartbreaking tenderness whispered, "Stay. Stay with me."

In that moment he realized he wouldn't have been able to refuse if she had asked him for his life. He climbed on to the bed and she shifted to make room for him.

He settled behind her and kissed her neck. He knew she wasn't ready for that level of intimacy so he was still debating about holding her in his arms when she reached back and brought his arm around her middle. Then she scooted closer to him so that he was spooning her.

He kissed her behind her ear and felt her shiver. Turning her head a little she murmured, "Just so you know this doesn't mean that I approve of your violent behavior."

"Okay."

"Also I would like to know more about your family."

"Got it."

"And if you want you can take me out on a date to make up for the last one you messed up."

"Anything else love?"

"No I would like to go to sleep now." she said turning around in his arms and laying her head on his chest, and she felt his chest rumble with laughter. She smiled feeling content to be in his arms and closed her eyes.

Not a few minutes had gone by when she had closed her eyes that she fell dead asleep, her even breathing an indication of that.

She looked so pure and untouched while sleeping and Klaus found that watching her stunning sleeping face was his new obsession. She had become his life in a matter of few days. Her safety and her happiness was the purpose of his life. He would do anything absolutely anything for her and he feared if anyone of his enemies came to know that she had essentially became his kryptonite they would try to use her.

However the issue of more paramount was his meeting tomorrow with the Sovereign and the Suzerain. If the Sovereign, Julian found out that he (Klaus) had fallen for her he would kill her the first chance he got because Julian was very particular about getting his assigned work done. And not to mention his father Mikeal what would he do how would he react if he found out that his son had developed feelings for his eternal enemies daughter.

He didn't know how he would deal with all of this but one thing he was sure of he would never let anyone even scratch a single hair on her head, Klaus thought hugging her closer. He kissed her head and closed his eyes wanting to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _He had never thought that they would find her. How did they find about her and now they had held him chains with four men flanking both his sides._

 _Klaus didn't know where they were his eyes were glued to his beloved's face. Julian was holding her with his arm around her neck and a large blade pointed at her carotid with the other hand. Klaus jerked on his chains yelling to let him go but the men restrained him. He hollered her name asking her to forgive him, telling her that he loved her but she just looked at him with nothing but tears flowing down her eyes._

 _He kept yelling for them to have mercy to let her go in exchange for his life but they didn't listen. He asked his father for help but his father took out his gun and shot him in his legs yelling back that he was a traitor to his family._

 _He fell but his eyes never left her magnificent face the one he loved and will love till eternity. And in the next moment he died when Julian slashed her throat and she fell with a thud in a pool of her blood._

 _A piercing cry emerged from his lungs, her name, "CAROLINE!"_

A pair of soft hands gripped him and he got up, his breath still clogged, his skin clammy, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was shivering.

Caroline turned on the light she saw that Nik was having a nightmare. He was fighting for breath. She called out, "Nik it's okay. It was just a nightmare."

He was sitting on the bed and she moved over to hug him. Suddenly he snatched her in his arms and crushed her mouth to his. She kissed him back reassuring him that.

A moment later he pulled back but kept her in his arms. She held his face and whispered,"I'll get water for you, okay? Do you understand? "

He nodded his head and she left to get water. He got up and went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. When he came back she was already sitting on the bed with a glass of water in her hand. He took it and sat beside her. Then he took a sip of water and setting the glass on the nightstand he again took her in his arms and she didn't resist.

He lied back with his arms secure around her. She didn't ask any questions because she felt that he just needed her to be there for her rather than ask questions.

She kissed his neck and he in turn kissed her head. No questions asked both lying in each other's arms fell asleep.

::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: :::; ::::::::

Klaus woke up to an empty side where Caroline was sleeping last night and furry white thing was sitting on his chest running its tongue on his face.

It was her cat Marie Curie, he stroked its fur and it purred pleased with his attention. He held it and got up. Letting it go he went to the kitchen where he could hear Caroline stirring something. He leaned against the kitchen wall and mutely watched her for a few moments. She turned around and instantly a smile fell on her face. Putting the pancakes on the counter she poured coffee in two mugs and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning love."

He sat on the stool on the side opposite to her and took a sip of coffee from one of the mugs.

"Are you okay? You could have a taken a shower if you wanted."

"I'm fine. And thanks I got a tongue bath from your cat." he said with a smile.

She chuckled at that and added, "It means she likes you."

"Well then I'm honored."

"You should be it's not easy to please Marie. Do you have nightmares often? You don't have to answer if you don't like."

"It's okay. Only when I fear losing I hold something close to my heart."

She didn't know what to make of his answer because she had heard him scream her name.

Then he got up and came to stand behind her. He took off one of his necklaces. It was the one with a hummingbird pendant. He fastened it around her neck and kissed it. She turned around and said, "Nik I can't take this."

But he pretended he didn't listen. Resting his forehead against hers he whispered, "Promise me you won't take it off."

"Nik.. "But her protest was swollen by his mouth. He kissed her and then said, "I have to be at a meeting in an hour. If you notice something out of the ordinary call me."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"Just be careful okay. I'll tell you everything when I come back." he remarked cupping her face.

"Okay. You're not leaving right away are you? I called my assistant that I'll be late so we could have breakfast together."

"Of course we will." he replied and bringing her hands to his mouth he kissed her palms.

::::::::::::::

"This is outrageous, unforgivable, treason. How dare you kill a member of Suzerain?" Pearl asked getting up and slamming her fists on the table with enough force to break it.

Klaus was called in attendance to explain his actions. They were in the same hall. The members of the Suzerain, now two of them sitting at the same table with the addition of The Reigning Sovereign Julian spear heading the meeting sitting at a throne chair on a platform. Klaus was sitting on a chair at a distance of six feet from him and the table of the Suzerain members now placed to one side. Julian's assistant Nadia standing on one side. Six armed men standing in all corners.

"Julian you have to take notice of this heinous crime and treason against the Suzerain. He thinks he can get away with it because he is being considered as a candidate for your position."

"Before you give your sentence you need to see this." Klaus remarked taking two identical files out of his jacket.

"Nadia bring them over. " Julian remarked and she placed one file at the Suzerain members table and the other at Julian's.

After briefly surveying the file Pearl yelled, "This is preposterous. You are accusing Shane of being a mole for the cops. Julian this is utter nonsense he would never sell us out. These are forged."

"How can you say for sure? " Klaus asked.

"I can say go sure because I knew him personally." Pearl answered.

"Well I'd say that makes you biased don't you think? " Klaus asked.

"He is justifying killing Shane by using this fodder. You don't believe him do you? Either of you? "

She asked looking at Papa Tundae and Julian.

"I say we need to investigate this properly before we give a verdict." Papa Tundae said. Tundae had always thought Shane was a shady character so he was willing to give Klaus the benefit of the doubt.

"You can't be serious if you are considering that Shane could betray us. This is a grave accusation to be hurled at a member of Suzerain Tundae. Just because this kid has impressed you doesn't mean that he is telling the truth."

"That's exactly what I said Pearl. We need to investigate this if Shane was or was not going to sell us out. " Tundae said.

"I agree with Tundae, Pearl." Julian announced.

"Sire you are believing him over one of us?"

"It'll take less than a week for my men to find out if Niklaus is lying or not." Julian replied.

"How can you even consider this absurdity? Shane would never.. "

"Then you have nothing to worry about Pearl." Julian interrupted.

"But you have to see he is playing you because he seems to have developed a thing for his assignment. Sire you need… "

"Enough Pearl. You know I don't like to repeat myself."

"But Sire.. " She again protested and then it was Julian who rammed his fist on the table."Pearl sit down or there would only remain one member of the Suzerain."

Feeling incensed and offended she sat down.

"If you had this information with you why didn't you come forward earlier?" Julian asked looking at Klaus.

"Lets just say that I didn't think the Sovereign wasn't quite up to date about his men. Frankly I had expected you to know about this and had only brought this as my argument for killing him besides the fact that he tried to kill me first."

"You're saying that Shane tried to kill you? "

"Not only that but he almost ruined my cover. He publicly threatened me and later that night ambushed me."

"And you survived. How impressive? " Julian remarked with an undertone of sarcasm.

"You know me I'm the best there is out there." Klaus remarked.

"Fair enough. As long as I'm getting my men to check the validity of these papers you have one more week to get me the girl's head and that bracelet. It's already taken you much too long to come through. You may leave now."

Then Klaus was escorted back like the last time he had been.

:::::::::::

"April. Are you okay? " Caroline asked April. Liv the intern at the gallery and the janitor had told Caroline about April's fainting spell.

"I'm better."

"Do you need water?"

"No thank you I'm fine."

"What happened? " Caroline asked.

"The CIA were here. They are investigating the murder of some professor. They say he was seen here last night. "

"What?" Caroline asked shocked.

"They wanted to talk to you and I just fainted at their feet. Well not literally but then they helped me regain consciousness and asked a few questions about you. But Caroline I didn't tell them anything. I just told them you would be late and that… "

"It's okay. I think you should go home. Take the day off."

"But I'm sorry I'm not done with the accounting."

"It's okay go home I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Caroline." April remarked and Caroline walked out of her office. As soon as she entered the main gallery area she saw Enzo with a large assortment of white peonies. She squealed his name and ran over to hug him.

"Easy there gorgeous you're crushing the flowers."

"What a delightful surprise. What are you doing here?"

"You know work takes me places. And how could I come to USA and not visit my girl."

"Man am I glad to see you." Caroline remarked and hugged him again.

He lived for these little moments. Her hugs, her smiles and every beautiful thing about her. He had wanted to be more than just friends but there had never been the right time and the right place.

"So how's life? Any new women in your life?"

"Nahh. How about you?"

"Me. Yes. There's this incredible guy I met. Enzo I think he might be the one. Gosh I have so much to tell you. Come I'll tell you everything." she pulled him unaware that she had just devastated him by saying she had found the one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What is going on Julian?" Lily demanded as she entered Julian's office.

"My love what are you doing here? I told you it's not safe for you here. If anybody were to know they might try to kill you and I won't be able to live if that happened." Julian replied and took her in his arms. He kissed her but she resisted and he let her go.

"When are you going to forgive me?" he asked.

"As soon as you tell me what are you planning?"

"You know it's safer if you didn't know."

"You're pitting them against each other aren't you. Mikeal and Bill?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You know because I'm getting tired of my men getting caught in their cross fire. This feud has been going on for decades it's time to end it. And because Bill thinks he can fool me by hiding his daughter from me. "

"What Elizabeth's daughter is alive?" she asked.

"Not quite the best friend you thought she was now, was she Lil. She hid her daughter from you. Her name is Caroline. And I believe that the next heir has gotten a bit attached to her. Very Shakespearean I'm actually enjoying it. " He remarked pouring himself a drink.

"Niklaus loves her?" she asked.

"I don't know but that's the rumor going around. If he doesn't bring her head to me till the next week I guess it won't be a rumor after all."

"You have to stop. If Niklaus actually killed her then Bill would go after Mikeal and you can't let him die." she pleaded.

Clenching his teeth he set the glass on the table with a thud and asked, "Why? You don't care about him more than my wishes now do you?"

"No. But Mikeal has been a loyal subject to us for years and you're forgetting that he is my sister's husband."

"That relation was only valid till Esther was alive. Since she isn't so I suggest there's no need for these dramatics."

"What about Niklaus?"

"I have planned something entirely special for me him if he doesn't fulfill this assignment. And you don't have to worry about him he isn't even aware of you're relationship with him. None of the Mikealson kids are, just relax. Now that I have answered your questions and considering you are here let's go for lunch my love."

He took her hand and almost dragged her with him and she let him knowing it useless to argue with a man as dangerous and as psychotic as Julian.

)))))))))))))))))))

Klaus had never felt so drained. It wasn't due to his meeting with the Sovereign but was more on account of the fact that he was now heading over to tell Caroline the truth. He had bought himself a week. He only had to convince her to run away with him. He was plagued by the problem of actually telling her the truth. He was afraid she might hate him for who he actually was. He felt his heart constrict at the thought of losing her. But he might be able to live with her hate by he won't be able to live If his nightmare came true.

He was walking towards her apartment when he heard two female voices and immediately hid behind one of the walls beside the elevator, when he heard the word CIA.

Caroline'sapartment door was half ajar. She hadn't invited Elena Gilbert inside because Caroline hated Elena's guts.

"Look Caroline I'm not here as a cop but as your friends sister."

"Really if that were so then there was no need for you to flash your CIA batch at my face."

"Isn't it interesting the night Shane died he was last seen at your gallery and Tyler Lockwood a cop who's been missing after he went out on a date with you it can't be a coincidence."

"I believe they coined the term for situations like this i.e. if you are actually aware of its meaning."

"I know it was either you or your father who took Qetsiyah's bracelet."

"If you were sure you would have arrested me by now."

"I'm giving you one last chance to come clean." Elena approached her.

"Honestly Elena I'd say you can take your chance and get out of my face." Caroline stood even closer.

"Well then don't say I didn't warn you Forbes. I'll savor the day I arrest you. You've had it coming a long time." she said and turned.

"Gilbert." Caroline called out and when Elena turned around she added, "And if you can't you do know that I can sue your CIAss for harassment because you came here unofficially without a warrant and without informing your superiors."

Elena left in a huff and Klaus saw Caroline smirk.

He had witnessed the entire conversation and that cop Elena saying that Caroline had it coming a long time ago confused him.

It was as if he had just seen a whole new side of her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Enzo followed Nadia to the main hall. He had been brought to meet Julian in the customary fashion, tied up and blindfolded.

"Sire he's here." she said to Julian who was sitting at his throne chair.

"Thank you Nadia. Leave us." Julian said and she left.

"So Enzo. Your father speaks highly of you and I myself have seen your… resume. Consider me intrigued."

"Thank you Sire."

"You're welcome. I have thought about your father's proposition to consider you for the next heir and I have decided to give you a fair chance. Now I need you to kill this man." Julian said and handed him a picture.

"You want me to kill him?" Enzo asked clearly perplexed.

"Don't be alarmed. Yes this is the man I want you to kill. But wait a week I'm waiting on a delivery from him. You have the standard two weeks time which starts next Monday for you."

" Let me make myself clear. You want me to kill Niklaus Mikealson. "

"Yes." Julian confessed with an evil twinkle in his eye.

:::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

"Honestly I'm a little surprised that they bought your Shane tried to sell you out bullshit. But I would love to take credit as my girlfriend forged those documents for you." Kol announced while sitting on the couch as he watched Klaus pace.

When Klaus didn't respond and continued pacing Kol asked, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing." he muttered.

"Is it about sweet Caroline?"

Klaus looks at his brother waited a beat debating with himself if he should tell his brother about Elena's visit and Caroline's subsequent response. Then he stopped and said, "I need you to do a background check on her."

"Consider it done."

::::::::::;;; :::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Woah. You won't believe what I found?" Kol announced after an hour of searching and surfing on his laptop.

"What?" Both Klaus and Rebekah said. A few minutes ago Rebekah had joined them and Klaus had explained everything to her. Now they were patiently waiting for Kol to work his magic.

When Kol mentioned them not believing it they hunched over to him to see what he was showing.

Rebekah took a look and said, "Fuck."

Klaus could only stare at the screen not believing his eyes he could only manage, "How? "

"I hacked the Suzerains database. It was updated a month ago. The exact time you were given this assignment." Kol replied

"This has to be a lie."

"In that case why don't you go and find it out brother. Who really is sweet Caroline?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Caroline knew something was wrong. She could sense it. Her car had just broke down a few miles away from her apartment and she had just re-tuned it last week.

Getting out of her car she slung her handbag over her shoulder and locked it up.

She started walking on the sidewalk. It was a quite neighborhood and there was no taxi in sight. She decided to walk, with any luck she would find a cab within a mile or so.

She had just walked a few feet when she heard footsteps behind her. She knew someone was follow in her and hence quickened her. She turned her head sideways and saw three shadows behind her. Although it was midnight but fear was the last thing she felt right now. She made a beeline for an alley she knew was closed off at the other end by one of those metallic gates that were tied off with chains.

She turned around and faced the three masked men. She took a small pen like object out of her bag pressed a button in its middle and opened up to become a large baton.

One man approached her and she bend down and hit him with her baton in his knees. The other two surrounded her and attacked her at the same time. She kicked one in his gut and head butted the other who had grabbed her from behind. By that time the third man had gotten up and she whirled around to land a roundhouse kick on his face causing him to fly into the dumpster. She smirked and craned her neck sideways as if flexing her neck muscles. They then took out daggers and lunged at her. She ducked and thwarted off his attack with a crescent kick. Just when the other guy was about to stab her in the back a familiar voice stopped him.

"It's enough. Leave." Klaus said and advanced towards her.

Both astounded by the other's secret.

The men scrambled off. Klaus caged her against the wall near the dumpster and asked, "Who are you?"

Caroline knew that this day would come but she had never imagined that it would happen like this with him trapping her against a wall in a dark alley. She leaned forward and kissed him. The hands that had caged her came to grab her buttocks. She then pushed him against the wall and did that thing with her tongue again. Then she moved back smirked and Klaus found himself handcuffed to the dumpster.

"Fuck." he remarked as he saw her turn towards the metallic gate. She kicked off of the side wall and climbed over the gate. With her baton in her hand she winked at him from the other side of the gate and left.

"Dammit." he yelled. So she was the person who Kol had found in the Suzerain database. He was supremely pissed off at her one because he had been played by her and second she had done it again. She had kissed him and fled again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT…

AND PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Wheres My Love ?

A/N:: Hey guys Im back with another update.

I hope you like it.

I would specifically like to mention three of the avid readers of this fic SABA (golden humming bird) THANKS ALOT BABE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT.

SNOWYARBO: THANK YOU for your amazing reviews.

SARA: THANK YOU SO MUCH.

And to rest of my followers and faves thank you your support inspires me to write.

CHAPTER 7

Where's My Love?

She had a two minute lead on him as it took two long minutes for him ,a complete one and half minute longer than usual, to get out of those damned handcuffs she had fastened on him using her trickery and feminine wiles, and when had he ever given into feminine wiles before, answer never. No female or woman had managed to trick or deceive him ever. But he knew why Caroline had been able to do that because he himself was blind, a fool and a clod where she was concerned. His own feelings and emotions for him had clouded his better judgement.

He swerved the car into a turn and caught up on her. He could see she was racing towards her apartment. Well good he'll corner her there and find out who exactly was she. A rage so thick and huge, at her betrayal was pulsating inside him that he felt if he didn't find out the truth soon he'll tear something apart. He had always been what people might call him a bit temperamental and he never tolerated deceit but something even more intense than his rage wanted to know why,the same something that ignited every time he saw her, love. He knew he had fallen for her and his love ,his heart needed to know if he had been deceived or not.

He saw her park her car in front of her building and rush inside.

He could see by the abruptness of her movements that she was planning to run away but he won't let her not before she answered all of his questions.

'Not so fast' he thought and grabbing the crossbow he had first used to enter her apartment,,,,,her life, he climbed over and landed in her room through her balcony the same instant that she did through the door.

She took out a small gun and pointed it at him.

"What do you want? Who are you?" she uttered in a menacing whisper.

Love and rage and god help him lust at this new side of her roared inside him again and he quietly sauntered over to her bed and making himself comfortable replied, " Don't you think that's a question I should be asking love?"

"You sent those men after me . What do you want?"

He felt he guaged a little hurt in her voice or maybe it was his own guilt at having sent those men after her.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." and in a flash got up and stood in front of her.

"Fine. Ask away."

"Who are you?"

"That's a stupid question when you already know me Mr Morgan."

"I dont think it is. You see I thought I knew you but I don't. I didn't know you were "Blonde Menace" is it . I like the name it has a unique ring to it."

"What are you talking about?" she was still holding a gun pointing towards him.

"Oh please love get this toy out of me face will you it's making me even more livid than I already am."

"No. I won't."

"No?" was asked in a flash of a temper he was trying so hard to hold onto.

In the next second he disarmed her and had her in his embrace with her back to him. She trembled and another shard of guilt cut through him at her being afraid of him.

However she tried to kick out of his arms but he held on, her wriggling movements lending further fuel to his lust and anger.

"Don't squirm love. Now I'll let you go if you tell me the truth."

"Fine. But how do I know you won't kill me?"

"Because I ca.. I won't." and he let her go. She noticed his hesitation.

Turning around she moved to one corner of the room and faced him.

"I don't know what you're talking about . But I'm not who you think I am."

"Well I won't disagree. But if you're saying you're not Blonde Menace , an assassin for the Smiths. Then I don't believe you .I saw your profile in the updated database of the Suzerain. Don't lie dear because those moves back there show you've been trained by Yakashi." he thought he caught a flicker in her eyes but it was gone before he could label what it was.

"Who are the Smiths and who's Yakashi? Look whoever you are I'll have you know I took a few self defense classes a while back when I was in Japan. Before coming here I mean to America I used to live alone in a not so safe neighborhood in Japan so I took a few self defense classes,that's how I know those moves. But why did you attack me I mean ask your men to attack me?" he saw hurt mixed with vulnerability in her eyes and he wanted to kick himself but he couldn't give in just yet.

"You're saying you aren't Blonde Menace? Don't lie I saw it with own eyes."

"I answered your question now you answer mine"

"I'm Nikalus Mikealson , I'm the heir to the biggest mafia family of the country and I got my men to attack you because I wanted to see if what Kol had unearthed about you was true. Kind of like a catch you in the act sort of thing."

"Kol ? And what he found out you believe in that. You believe him ? "

After a moment's hesitation he spoke ," Yes."

"And he's never made a mistake?"

Klaus knew Kol might be wrong , because a few times he had actually messed up being a little careless . But why would The Suzerain database have her picture with the profile of a deadly cold blooded assassin when the woman standing in front of him was half scared . He knew she was putting up a brave front but that spooked look in her eyes was becoming more evident with each minute. She had looked so confident back at the alley but maybe that was just adrenaline rush and now she was actually feeling frightened. Acutely aware that he was making excuses ,looking for some other explanation for her deviousness he felt irate at himself.

Ire directed at himself and insane with it he decided to do what he knew was wrong , what he was hating her for a minute ago he decided to use that deception ,which was the biggest truth of his life.

"Caroline." he whispered lovingly ," You don't have to be afraid of me. I'll protect you. I won't let any harm come to you."

He moved closer to her and kissed her ravenously at first and when he felt her responding he became tender with her.

Even as he said the words he was aware that the words were right but he was saying them for the wrong reasons. He was seducing her into telling the truth. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her but if she was Blonde Menace than he had loved a woman who didn't exist and this predicament was killing him.

He backed her into a wall and pulled away. Cupping her face he said the words which should have been said for what they actually were meant for not for coaxing the truth out of her.

"I love you." however when he said those words they felt like a vow ,a prayer to him and the intensity with which those three words were uttered crushed her defenses.

She lept at him kissing him with all the hunger she had inside her for him. Forgetting pretense, his recent plan to find out the truth he ran frantic hands over her body and kissed her back. He tugged away her jacket and she fisted hands in his hair. Biting on his lower lip she let her be ravaged by him. Perilously close to losing control she backed away.

"Promise me. Look me in my eyes and say that."

"Caroline I promise. I love you. I have never loved another woman the way I love you. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'll protect you at all costs. I know we met under wrong pretenses and circumstances but trust me and I won't let you down. I know I lied but I was going to tell you the truth."

Klaus said all the things that he had wanted to say earlier when he had decided to confess everything to her. The words were meant to deceive her, but even to himself they rang truer than the time and space itself.

She knew she had been lying to him about who actually she was well it wasn't a complete lie. She was a curator for a gallery but she was also "Blonde Menace" an assassin for the Smiths the most ruthless criminal organization of Europe or she was up until a few years ago when she left them and went rogue.

But she couldn't continue to lie to him , couldn't keep concealing her true identity from him when she was as much in love with him as he was. Even finding the truth about her he was willing to let go of his assignment for the Sovereign because he loved her and she could see the purity of that emotion in his eyes when he was professing it to her.

She kissed him again and then moved around her room. She bent behind her nightstand and took out the bug he had planted and threw it at him.

"Kol's right I am Blonde Menace." she confessed and hurt and pain at her betrayal pierced his heart.

Then she ripped out another bug from the lamp on her side wall and threw it at him.

"I knew that you were coming to kill me and to retrieve that bracelet. You think I'd have easily woken up by faint mewl of Marie Curie. Well I would have but I wasn't asleep that first night you came into my room."

Taking another bug out and throwing it at him she continued, " But when you showed up as my neighbor I'll admit I was surprised. I knew that the Suzerain had sent you after me because I know how they and the Sovereign work but I didn't understand your procrastination. I'd heard about your ruthlessness." Then moving closer to him with so much love and trusting affection on her face she grasped his face and almost killed him with the intensity of the love in her eyes and said, "But I didn't understand your apparent infatuation with me Nik. With each passing moment even as I was falling for you I couldn't hope for your love until now."

For that instant he wanted to scoop her up and tuck her away somewhere no one could hurt her. The vulnerability, the hopeful adoration in her eyes spoke to his own love , but he remembered he hadn't fallen in love with her ,he had fallen for the woman who wore weird history T-shirts , baked pies for an ill neighbor and sparred with him in that prim tone of hers. And the self assured woman , the callous assassin standing in front of her was not the same.

He wrenched away her arms with more distaste at himself than her because even now when he knew the truth he still wanted this woman ,this assassin with a passion and love so fierce that it was threatening to choke him.

So he laughed , a cold heart rending sound and turning around to see shock and hurt on her magnificent face he said, "I'm impressed. Really Caroline. Is that your real name?" he asked and knew he was hurting her on purpose.

"Yes. Nik ?" Just his name came out of her mouth as the unsaid question about the sudden change in his demeanor.

"You know Caroline I'm impressed by your whole cover and your plan to dupe me but a little disappointed that you gave in so easily at my false confession to trick the truth out of you."

Her eyes widened with anguish and her breathless question a heavy stone on his bruised heart ," So you lied back there about loving me?"

Seeing the despair on her face and feeling its twin emotion in his heart at her own deceit but more so at the wounded look in her eyes, he wanted to yell _NO!_

But he couldn't , not when the pain of her betrayal ran so close to the surface , not when he hated her for taking away his art loving nerd ,his love from him and replacing it with a woman whom he did not recognize.

Confused by his conflicted and turbulent emotions for the woman standing in front of him he spat out. "What else love? What do you take me for ? A common fool. You think I'd actually fallen for an ugly facade of a mousy curator. I was just playing with my prey until I got bored. You're beautiful and I just wanted to fuck you while I could but you were proving to be…." Before he could complete his sentence she approached him and slapped him across his face.

Incensed at her insolence he grabbed her in his arms fully intending to punish her but the moment he saw the tears pooling in her eyes he backed away as if he was burned.

"Get out." she whispered angrily.

Klaus got even more incandescent at himself for the protectiveness and the guilt he felt clawing inside him for bringing tears in her eyes he bit out, " You have a headstart of twenty four hours then I'm coming for you."

Then he left and Caroline crumpled beside her bed and giving into the anguish and humiliation she felt at his thoughtless words and his deception she let her tears fall.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

( FEW HOURS LATER)

Caroline was sitting in a bar , the vodka shot in her hand she stared into the transparent liquid in the glass. She never got drunk but they said that alcohol numbed away the pain so she had come to a bar close to her apartment near to test the theory. When the pain of Klaus's lies and his manipulation of her own feelings against her had been too much for her to handle she had decided to drink herself to oblivion.

"Caroline are you okay?" Katherine asked as she slid on a stool at the bar beside her. "Rebekah kind of warned me about you. I tracked your mobile and came here."

Caroline turned her face towards Katherine and Katherine saw that her friend had been crying. Kat had known Caroline for two years and she never once saw her this distressed.

"What happened?" Kat asked more politely.

Caroline downed the shot and replied," We had our show down. Klaus and I. I told him who I was and that I knew he was coming for me."

"Are you insane? Did you forget our original plan that you don't reveal anything until you find out why he was pretending to fall for you?"

Both Caroline and Katherine had known that Klaus was coming to kill Caroline. Initially Katherine had suggested Caroline to run away but she had resisted saying that she had finally built her life again and she won't run she'll stay and fight. When Katherine had pointed out that Caroline might as well jump from a bridge rather than face Klaus she had replied she could handle him.

However both had been astonished at Klaus's interest in her and his reluctance in going through with his plan in the first week he met her. So both had decided to wait and watch but soon it had become apparent that Caroline had started falling for him too and Kat had tried to dissuade Caroline but she herself knew love worked in strange ways.

"He was playing with his prey …..me. He wanted to fuck me. He said that he's not a fool to fall for a facade."

"Care…"

"I told him I loved him and he laughed in my face"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I do….I do love him. You know at first I hated him but now I know he's right. How could anyone fall for a facade?"

"If you're excusing his behavior because you're feeling guilty about hiding the truth from him then don't because he hid the truth from you too. And the fact that you knew and just remained silent for self preservation does not exempt him of his deception Care."

"I know but what's worse is that I'd thought once I knew he loved me and I told him the truth about me it wouldn't matter. I mean we both lied to each other but I had thought at least our love was true amidst this whole deception. But I was wrong he was just manipulating me. It was just my love for him ,his was a mockery. And you know what Kat he stayed true to his nature to this deceptiveness even where his feelings were concerned but I was the one who swayed so how can I blame him when I knew who he was from the beginning."

"Caroline honey how much did you drink?"

Caroline gave out a bitter laugh and replied , "Just one."

"You told him the truth that you were an assassin and he let you go?"

"I have a twenty four hour head start. Well nineteen hours now to be exact." she replied glancing at her wrist watch.

"You have to leave. I know him he'll retaliate in the worst way. Caroline are you even listening?" Frustrated Kat spun Caroline towards her.

"I'm not running away. I won't run away."

"Care.." Kat was about to argue and knock some sense into her but her cellphone rang and she saw Rebekah was calling her. She took out and answered it, "Yeah. What is he okay? I'll be there. I …. I'm coming..I'm coming."

Caroline saw the blood drain from Kat's face and concerned for her friends evident perturbation she asked, "What happened? You okay?"

"No. Elijah..Elijah he got shot . He's in the hospital ..Care I…"

"It's okay . Go."

"I wouldn't have left if…"

"I know just go."

Hugging her friend for support Kat whispered,"Don't do anything stupid and leave before he comes for you. Please."

"Just go. I'll take care of myself." Then Katherine rushed out.

Caroline sat on her stool again. The bartender asked her she needed another drink she just nodded finally acting upon her decision to drown her heartache in alcohol.

Sometime later she didn't know the exact time but she got up from her stool and almost stumbled back since she was inebriated. She paid the bartender and left the bar. As drunk as a skunk she walked outside. Swaying and almost ataxic strolling on the sidewalk she headed towards her apartment.

Someone grabbed her from behind and her instincts had her struggling to unshackle herself from his grasp, but in her intoxicated state she couldn't adequately fight to free herself . Her attacker put a cloth on her face and she could smell the faintly sweet odour of chloroform and before she could react any further she found herself sliding into unconsciousness.

:::::::::::::;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

His emotions out of control , his heart heavy and his anger an erupting volcano had him hurling a chair at the wall. Opening the bottle of scotch he downed a few drinks to numb his anguish and pain.

Her tear stricken face kept flashing in his mind. He kept seeing her hurt eyes and face and her agonising question " So you lied to me back there?" kept rolling through his mind making him more furious at himself. However much he tried he couldn't hate her or maybe his sadistic heart refused to hate her.

He wanted nothing more than to abhor her but he kept remembering all those moments of passion and tenderness they shared, her smile a bright light for his dark heart and her scared hopeful whisper of her confession of her feelings for him. He kept remembering the feel of her soft hands when she had soothed him out of his nightmare about losing her. A bitter laugh escaped his lips at the irony of having lost her now and took a deep swig from his bottle. He threw the bottle and it crashed on the wall, that crash however did nothing to lessen the desolation and torment saturating his heart where she lived.

Every instinct, every pernicious fibre of his soul yearned him to go back to her, urged him to return to his peace of mind and his heartbeat , his Caroline but she wasn't his …. " _she was ,she is and she will always be his."_ a stubborn sweet tormenting whisper of his heart's desire sneaked his soul, when he wasn't in his conscious mind anymore, all the alcohol dulling his anger and leaving only the single other but more potent emotion for her , love.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Hello sweetheart. Would you be an angel and get me your boss." Enzo said leaning at April's desk.

April blushed a little at his flirtation and replied, "She didn't come in today."

"Strange. It's almost noon. It's not like her to stay in late. Did she leave any message for you?" Enzo asked becoming worried because he knew she wasn't at her apartment either.

"No. She didnt."

"Okay." Enzo replied but before he turned away he collided with the janitor and the photograph of Klaus that Julian had given him last night fell out of his pocket. He mumbled an apology and picked it up.

April remarked seeing the photograph, "Hey that's Caroline's boyfriend."

"Come again ?"

"That's Nik Morgan. Caroline was going out with him. Maybe she's staying with him."

Dread filled his heart at April's confession. He knew who Klaus Mikealson was and what he was capable of and if Caroline was with him or if he had hurt her...he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her.

Mumbling another thanks to April he dashed out of the gallery.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two black SUV's came to a sudden halt face to face in an abandoned warehouse a few miles away from the city.

Mikeal and Klaus got out of one SUV and Bill and Enzo from the other and stood facing each other. A few armed men in black tuxes stood on the sidelines ready to shoot and protect their bosses in case of slightest trouble.

Mikeal approached Bill and asked, "Why have you called us here? If this is another one of your foolish attempts to kill me beware I've brought my men and this warehouse is you so much as try to make a wrong move you'll be dead before you know it. "

Bill clenched his fists his hatred for Mikeal apparent in his demeanor. " I gave you my word that this is just an important meeting because I believe your heir is responsible for the disappearance of my daughter."

Bill's words had Klaus's heart clench in his chest. He felt a sense of alarm at Caroline being missing then belatedly reminded himself maybe she had skipped town because he had all but threatened to kill her however this thought made him feel even more guilty than before.

"This is preposterous. You are just falsely accusing my son because your looking for excuses to create trouble." Mikeal was aware of the assignment Julian had entrusted Klaus with but he was also privy to the fact that Bill and his adopted son knew nothing about that assignment so he feigned ignorance because if Bill knew then the chances of Niklaus becoming the next Sovereign were nonexistent.

"He is not making false accusations. Niklaus is responsible for Caroline's disappearance I know it. Ask your son." Enzo bit out his wrath evident in his voice.

"Why do you assume that I had something to do with this? Maybe she left town." Klaus remarked fury building with each minute.

Enzo's temper escalated in a flash of a movement he grabbed Klaus's shirt front and yelled, "You bastard you are lying. I know she was last seen with you. She wouldn't have left without telling anything happened to her I'm going to burn you alive you hear me."

Mikeal's men rushed forward to attack Enzo and Bill's bodyguards charged towards Klaus.

Mikeal growled, " Bill control your mongrel or you'll both wont walk out of here alive."

"Why wouldn't she have left without telling you? Who the hell are you? " Klaus in turn grabbed Enzo's collar and was about to land a punch on his face , blinding jealousy gnawed at him, anger resonated inside him at Enzo's claim on _his Caroline,_ when Bill yelled, " Enzo enough." ,and Enzo let go of Klaus.

"Mikeal consider this a fair warning if you or anyone among your family is responsible for my daughter's disappearance I'll make sure you regret living the rest of your lives. Enzo let's go."

Teeth clenched hands fisted Enzo continued glaring at Klaus.

"Enzo!" Bill called out again and Enzo reluctantly left.

Klaus turned around and unleashed his fury by landing a resounding punch in the hood of his car.

"Niklaus deal with this immediately. Once you are Sovereign Bill or his mongrel wouldn't dare to question us." Mikeal said hinting towards his assignment and Caroline. Then Mikeal he sat in the SUV and Klaus followed him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus fastened a gun at his left ankle and hooked in his belt another at his back. He tucked a push dagger in his left back pocket of his jeans and sheathed LHR combat knife at a small pocket at his left calf.

Finally he took out his modified BC-14 which was a metallic knuckle with a push dagger in the front and strapped it on the inside of his left sleeve.

He left his room at the Mansion and was about to leave when he was stopped by his sister.

"Nik? What happened? What did Bill Forbes want with you?"

"Nothing. Im pressed for time Rebekah I have to go."

She blocked her path and said, " No. You're not leaving without explanation. You look like you're going for an assignment and I know father didn't comission you with a new one yet. Where are you going?"

He wanted to tell her to sod off but the concern in her voice had him spilling out his guts. "Caroline's missing. I have to go find her."

"I thought you hated her?" she asked as a matter of fact.

"I tried . And now I find out she's been missing. If anything happened ….." Klaus couldn't complete what he wasn't even allowing himself to think. " I need to go."

"Wait I'll come with you." Rebekah knew that her brother loved Caroline and she knew how the mere thought of her being missing must be killing him even if he won't admit it hence she volunteered.

"Rebekah.."

"Don't argue Nik. Do you have any idea who might've taken her?"

"No but I'm…" Klaus's reply was interrupted by his cellphone ring. He answered and a sense of doom filled his heart when he heard who was responsible for Caroline's abduction.

Wordlessly he listened and fear and rage raking him he replied , " You'll regret this. I'm coming."

From the look on Klaus's face Rebekah guessed who was on the other end of the call and just a single curse escaped her mouth "Fuck" before she accompanied her brother to rescue Caroline.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline's head lolling , her hands cuffed and her legs strapped to the chair with a duct tape she was held captive in an old abandoned warehouse.

Her abductor flashed a light in her eyes to wake her and benumbed by the drugs they had pumped in her she strained to open her eyes. Then the man slapped her across the face and she woke up with a start ," That's better. Rise and shine ,Caroline."

He laughed , a sick terrifying sound, "I actually rhymed."

She saw that her captor had black hair , brown eyes and half of his face was scarred perhaps the result of a previous burn.

He had a British accent and a limp in his left leg.

"Who are you?" a whisper barely audible as she was still a little disoriented, but even half asleep she started working to get out of the handcuffs.

"I'm your death." He laughed again and Caroline realized that the guy was psychotic, " But I'm not going to kill you until he arrives."

"Who?"

"Why Niklaus? Who else my dear? Word on the street says you two have being going at each other and Niklaus even killed Shane for you. That's true love right there, sweetheart. Too bad this romance is a tragedy."

"I don't know who the hell are you but you moron your sources suck because Klaus himself wants to kill me."

"Nah Ah. I disagree."

"Look. Youre wrong."

"I'm not wrong." he yelled and slapped her again.

She held on to her temper and spit the blood she felt in her mouth on the side.

"I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me. He took away my life from me I'm going to take away his." he paced a few steps and took three deep calming breaths. Then he knelt in front of her and said , " I'm going to destroy him by killing you because I've watched him with and I know he loves you."

Caroline saw the madness in his eyes she knew if he snapped he would kill her in a second without waiting for Klaus. She surveyed the room for the exit. Her handcuffs already unlocked but she pretended to be bound waiting for the right moment. And she knew she had a little time since he believed Klaus might show up however he couldn't be more wrong she knew he wouldn't and even if he might he would probably assist this lunatic in killing her.

Buying herself more time she said, "Well we dated but that doesn't mean he's head over heels." when she saw his expression turn ominous she quickly added, " I mean how can you be sure he'll come?"

"Because my dear I know him .I'm his elder brother Finn Mikealson."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT …..

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DID.


	8. Betrayal Is Thicker Than Blood

A/N : Hello lovely readers this is my last update before my hiatus for exams. I hope all of you love it.

Mentions : First of all I would like to thank livingdeadblondequeen my amazing and sweet beta for this chapter. Miranda thanks a lot I really appreciate you giving me your precious time.

I would also like to thank my reviewers

Zielona-karuzeula , Snowyarbo , goldenhummingbird, Laikaa, saraaa guest,rauwz and guest.

It means a lot you guys.

For those who followed and faved thanks a lot.

Chapter 8 :::

Betrayal Is Thicker Than Blood

"You are his brother?" Caroline asked a little stunned.

"Yes, my dear. Eldest of the Mikaelsons. I was the rightful heir not Niklaus. But that's the least of his crimes against me." Finn got up and paced in front of her in the dingy room that perhaps had been a warehouse once.

"What did he do to you?" Caroline asked her eyes spying a broken rod lying few feet to her right.

"He killed my fiancé. Now I am going to return the favor." Another creepy whisper laugh as if he was concealing some private joke.

"Killing me won't bring her back nor would it satisfy your revenge fantasy because he isn't going to come."

"Uh. Are you sure?" then he stood facing her.

"Yes."

"Okay. But." he pointed a finger at her, "Your death would still be beneficial. I hear Julian wants you dead. Your dead body and Qetsiyah's bracelet are the ticket to being the next Sovereign. And I would love that. Do you know why you? Ever wonder what's Julian's got against you?" he traced one finger down her cheek and made her shudder with disgust.

"I don't know." she replied calmly not betraying what she actually felt; repulsion and anger.

"He's got an axe to grind with that old man of yours. Wasn't pleased to find out about the unique circumstances of your birth slash death. You know I guess your assassin boyfriend doesn't care about you and I've already squandered away much time. It's time to sleep forever." he remarked with an ugly pout pretending that he regretted what he was about to do.

He took out a gun and aimed it at her heart but before he could even move an inch further she head butted him and he fell backward. Hurriedly taking out a small knife from the inside of her shoe, she freed her legs. She reached for the metal rod when he grabbed her ankle. Kicking out with her foot there was enough force to throw him on his ass. He wiped his bleeding lip and grinned evilly. He tried to kick her but she attacked him the rod. He lunged at her again but this time she landed a roundhouse in his face and he crashed into the wall, unconscious.

"That was easy." she muttered and turned to leave but squeak of the door knob had her hiding behind a pillar on one side of the warehouse.

Three men entered the room. She lunged at them from behind the wall taking two of them down with a front and a back kick in rapid succession. Somersaulting she punched the third in his gut before he could lay a hand on his gun. Grabbing his gun she shot the two of them in their shoulders and legs and third in his gut.

"And you thought she needed to be rescued." A blonde with green eyes remarked as Caroline turned to see Klaus standing at the threshold beside her.

He saw her standing around a pile of bodies with a cut lip and a bruise forming near her right eye. He wanted to punch someone for laying a hand on her.

"Why are …" Caroline was about to say something when the next moment a shot rang through the warehouse.

:::::::::::::::::::

Caroline turned to see her kidnapper lay dying in a pool of blood. Klaus had fired the shot, an unidentified expression on his face.

"We need to leave. He was allied with our enemies. There will be more coming." he remarked.

"I'm not leaving with you. I can take of myself."

"I can see that but even the Menace can't take on the Snakes alone. They will be coming for you. It'll be a matter of honor for them now. So don't argue, just come with us." he moved to stand in front of her. She wanted to move back, away from his tempting presence. Unbelievable she still found herself magnetized by his mere presence even after he so callously turned away from her.

Her scent teased his senses that were already haywire over her. Damn but he wanted to crush that pretty angry mouth to his own.

"No. I won't leave with you." she hissed.

"Uh. Guys, can I interrupt?" Both tore their gazes from each other to look at Rebekah, "Hi I'm Rebekah and you may be the "Menace" but you'll still be outnumbered when they send their well trained men here. It's a no man's land and you won't be able to escape unless you leave with us now. You may have a death wish but I plan to live a happy healthy life, a least for a decade or so."

"I'll survive and I would ne..." In flash of a movement Klaus reached forward to grasp her neck and caught her before she fell.

"What did you do?" Rebekah asked and with her lovely form cradled in his arms he replied, "Just a trick I picked up from somewhere."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She woke up with a start and found herself in the front seat with Klaus driving the car. The woman named Rebekah was lounging in the backseat.

"Stop the damn car. And what the hell, did you drug me?"

"I didn't. Yakashi's nerve maneuver." Klaus responded from the driver's seat.

"Stop the car or I swear I'll jump out of it," fury raking her body.

"You can't, it's locked. Caroline, look we can discuss this once I get you some place safe."

She snickered, "Safe? Who's to say you're not taking me to Julian. Wasn't that your original plan? Wasn't that why you lied and pretended to be Nik Morgan?"

"I'm not now." Klaus was trying to control his own anger.

"That's what every liar says."

"You want to talk about lies? You lied to me about being a curator and that nerd act, those spectacles that you wore wasn't all of that a lie?"

"You are a vile hypocrite you know. The only thing I lied about or hid from you was the fact that I knew who you were. I didn't lie about being a curator cuz that's what I do when I'm not out there being an assassin. And those glasses are prescription glasses. But you lied to me about every freaking thing, even your stupid name. A person can't get any more low than using someone's feelings against them. So excuse me for not trusting you right now when you say you're not lying."

Rebekah silently listened to their argument.

"I know you think low of me. Do you think I can't see disgust on your face for me? After all I killed my own brother. What kind of a person does that?"

"Nik.." Rebekah mumbled.

"Not now Rebekah."

"You know Klaus you're not only a hypocrite but you're also a coward." Caroline bit out and the car came to screeching halt.

His fury out of control now Klaus got out of the car and walked away a few steps.

Caroline followed him. "You are a coward. Because you are trying to project your self hatred at me. Just because you feel remorse at killing that psycho ass brother of yours. Don't try to pin it on me. I didn't judge you for killing him out there. You are doing it on your own."

His teeth grinding, he approached her irate at everything; the circumstances that had left him with no choice but killing his own blood, her for accurately guessing his internal turmoil and most of all himself for being a heartless creature who had killed his own damn freaking brother.

"I killed my own blood. It makes me more than a hypocrite and a coward, it makes me a monster." he whispered. She saw distress and pain color his features, and she felt her heart reach out to him.

"I killed him because he was going to hurt you. He had his gun aimed at you and I would do it again… just for you, Caroline. What else does this make me?" he moved one hand forward wanting to touch her cheek but she recoiled from his touch slicing his heart into two.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt this very HBO/ Hallmark moment again but we've got company." Rebekah announced and they saw two SUV's fast approaching them.

They quickly got inside his car and raced away. Klaus could see them following his car. They started firing at them. The three of them ducked down to dodge the bullets.

Rebekah took out her gun, leaning out of the window shot at the tires of the first car. It swerved off the road, Rebekah leaned back in and two more shots were fired at the first SUV's petrol tank which blew up the car. Rebekah saw Caroline nod at her as Caroline herself leaned back in.

"I like your style. Taking out the petrol tank." Rebekah complimented Caroline.

"I believe in going for the kill." Her response had Klaus looking at her.

Damn it if she wasn't looking so bloody sexy right now.

The second car caught up with them. The driver rammed the car on Klaus's side of the car. Caroline shot the driver dead center in his forehead the bullet missing Klaus by bear inches.

He looked at her this time a little offended.

"You could have killed me."

She shrugged off, "I never miss."

Then one of the others took control of the wheel and bumped into Klaus's car again. Two men left the one in the backseat began firing at them and were taken out by Rebekah's bullet.

Klaus gestured for Caroline to take the wheel and said, "My turn."

He leaned out and ducked the punch the guy threw at him and then stabbed him with a dagger in his neck. Throwing a hand grenade in the car he moved back in and saw the second car also go up in flames through the rearview mirror.

"Wasn't that easy." this time Rebekah said the words Caroline had said few minutes ago and had Caroline glance back at her with a smile of approval.

::::;:;;;::;::;;;;;;;;;

Klaus dropped Rebekah off at the mansion and took Caroline to her apartment because despite his objections she insisted.

He walked her to her apartment even when she had all but yelled, "I don't want your help. I can take care of myself." for a thousandth time.

She went inside her apartment and her cat leapt at her. "Poor baby. You must be hungwy wungwy" she crooned and her cat purred at the attention.

Another fist of lust ground inside him as he saw her coddle her cat. He was still standing at the threshold when she turned with her cat in her arms. She was about to shove the door closed in his face when he blocked it with one hand and announced," I'm coming in."

Klaus then sauntered inside and she raised one eyebrow at him her expression somber she stared at him for a minute, letting him know he wasn't welcome but when he stood his ground she went to feed her cat completely ignoring him.

"Caroline…"

She gave him a look from behind the kitchen island where she stood now with her arms crossed after pouring a bowl of cat food for Marie Curie.

"Let me explain myself."

"No. I'll explain and you listen. Then get the hell out of my house."

He bristled, damn woman was always making him angry ...angry and horny.

"Is that how things are going to be love?"

"Yes, that's exactly how things are going to be. I don't want to listen to you. I don't want you around and most of all I don't want to see your hypocrite face ever again. So you need to get out now."

"You are lying." he remarked and seeing fury on her face felt a little content.

"I am not lying."

"Really. So you what got over me? It took only a day to get over me when you all but confessed that you loved me."

"I don't love you. I loved a guy who doesn't exist, not you who used my own feelings against me to make me confess the truth. And when I did you laughed in my face and told me you were only looking for a fuck." She was livid at him for making her feel vulnerable.

"I said all those things because I was hurt. Not because I meant them. I fell for this fragile nerd who needed to be protected from the world and when I found out that you didn't need me to protect you I felt as if you wouldn't need me anymore so before you could hurt me I walked away. I tried to walk away but my heart was still with you and how can I survive without my heart .without..you?"

Tears threatened so she turned away. He felt a lance of anguish pierce him. Then taking a chance he walked over to her and turned her.

She stepped back causing him to pull his hand away from her shoulder.

"I don't believe you. I will not be made a fool again. Maybe you are pretending this time too so I let my guard down and you can kill me and hand me over to Julian."

"Trust me love if I wanted to do that there are better ways then putting my heart at your feet. If I wanted to do that I would have already done it."

"As if I would've let you. I won't lose this time Klaus. You will. So leave before I resort to more violent ways of making you leave."

"Fine. Make me."

To his utter surprise she punched him in his jaw.

He tasted blood in his mouth goddamn she had a strong jab.

"I'm not kidding."

He straightened and gave his signature smirk. "It felt like you were."

"You vile British boar." she punched him again and this time he ducked. She kicked him and he blocked.

Frustrated she lunged with another kick that he expertly blocked that too. She threw another punch he put up his hands to ward it off when he got caught unaware by the kick she landed in his gut and he fell.

With a haughty smile she asked, "Change your mind yet?"

He kept lying on the floor and grabbing her ankle he answered, "Not yet." and she fell on top of him.

He rolled her over and thwarted off her attempt to thrust her knee before she was able to do some serious damage to a few sensitive parts of his anatomy.

He seized her hands in his own above her head.

"Don't resist just listen please."

"No."

"Caro..."

"No. Get away from me."

"Love."

"Let me go… Please." she pleaded disconcerted and aroused by his proximity. Klaus however only saw distress on her face. Still cuffing her hand with one of his he touched the bruise over her face with gentle fingers.

"If I could I would kill him again for this..." then running a fingertip over her torn lip he added, "And this too."

The intensity of his gaze, the passion and love... (No he didn't love her) swirling in his eyes shook her. Not able to withstand the assault of her own emotions that spilled close to the surface she looked away.

He took it for rejection and his heart clenched with hurt.

He let her go and getting up himself he tried to help her up but she ignored him.

Suppressing his heartache and desolation he said, "I'm leaving for now but this is not over love. We will see through it together till the end." When she refused to acknowledge him, he walked over and gripped her chin in his hands. Without giving her time to react he pressed a kiss to her lips taking care of not hurting her and then said, "I said together till the end love."

She swatted away his hands and enraged bit out, "Get out."

And he promptly walked away closing her apartment door with a loud bang.

Caroline rushed to lock her apartment door and then slid against it. Her head in her hands she let her tears fall. She still felt that all consuming love for him and how was she going to make it go away she wondered unmindfully touching her lips.

He had said once that he would kill for her and he had. Now it wasn't a hardship to believe that he would do it again but when she could believe that he could kill for her why was she resisting believing his much more tender and coveted promises, promises that he loved her and he would continue to do so till the end. The vows she coveted but was hesitant to accept because she had been burnt too many times and knew that if he burnt her she wouldn't even turn up ash. She was swithering because she knew that he had the power to devastate her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elijah lay on his bed in his and his fiancé's house. She had been pampering him like an obsessive mother but he wasn't about to tell her that one because he loved it when Katerina showed her caring side and let him do anything...well almost anything and second he had already said it and had been threatened to be hit by a vase in his head because as she had said she was not obsessive.

"Katerina would you stop fretting baby. Didn't you hear what the doctor said? That it was just a flesh wound in my right upper arm and that I'll live." he called out as she tucked the covers around her for the umpteenth time.

"I'm your fiancé I'm legally allowed to fret and the doctor can kiss my ass."

He grabbed her and within seconds had her beneath him. Nuzzling the pretty column of her neck he sighed," I'd kill the doctor for even trying that because I'd rather be the one to kiss your sexy ass."

"No. Elijah you're wounded. We can't have sex." She felt his arousal against her thigh.

"I am now since you don't seem to have much confidence in my sexual prowess thinking I might hurt myself more."

"I didn't say that... "she breathed as he began massaging her breasts and laying wet kisses over her neck.

He bared her breasts and took one peak into his mouth.

"I aime quand tu moi, mais votre bras touchez." (I love when you touch me but your arm)

She said easily shifting into French as it was their thing talking in French when they made love.

"ce bras ? Je dois être à l'intérieur de vous."

(what arm? I need to be inside you.) He replied and getting rid of his clothes he pushed inside her in one smooth move.

She arched, "Je me sens si chaud. " (I feel so hot).

"Il se sent comme le ciel" (It feels like heaven) he began moving inside her and took her mouth a long sweet kiss.

::::::::::::::::::

Later when they were spent with Katherine lying in his arms, he kissed her and said, "That's the most fun I have had in last two days."

"Let's move away." she blurted out.

"What?"

She straddled him and cupping his face she said, "You were so pale when you lay unconscious in that hospital gown. I have never been more scared in my entire life. Let's go away from all of this. Move to our cabin for a few days or months till the dirt around here settles. I can't lose you."

He kissed her wet cheeks and she realized that she had been crying.

"Sure. I'll follow you to hell baby. But what about Caroline, your best friend?"

"We will take her with us. She needs to disappear too. It's too dangerous for her here."

"You think she will agree?"

"She will when I tell her that it was her bastard of a father who shot you from the back."

"So you will guilt her into coming with you?"

"Duh. With Caroline it's always guilt tripping, she's too stubborn to listen any other way. With you, its seduction baby." she leaned down and bit his earlobe.

"I think I'm at conflict here. Since Klaus needs her and that bracelet for his succession to the throne." he palmed her breasts.

"Nah... no conflict. Your brother would happily join the bandwagon of cart Caroline away from danger. Trust me." she said. Then kissed him and he shifted her to make love to her again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where the hell have you been?" Enzo remarked as he stormed inside her apartment. He was about to scold her more when she turned and he saw the bruise the size of a tennis ball beneath her eye. He rushed by her side and sitting her on the sofa he touched her face with same tenderness that Klaus had a few minutes ago but Enzo's touch didn't disturb nor arouse her.

"What happened Gorgeous? Is that sewer dweller Mikaelson responsible for this?"

"Which sewer dweller Mikaelson are you talking about? I now happen to know apparently there are six of them."

"I'm talking about Niklaus. And what was he doing here? I saw him leave."

"Nothing. He wasn't doing anything here." she replied getting up.

"Who did this and what happened?"

"Finn Mikaelson kidnapped me and now he's dead."

"I knew it. Those bastards were behind all of this. Come we will go talk to Bill. This open assault against us gives us every right to declare a war."

"I'm not going anywhere and I can fight my own battles. I don't need Father or his assistance."

"What is this? What are you saying? Is this about Klaus? Has he poisoned your mind against your own father?"

"My own father? What father are you talking about? Oh yes Mr. Bill Forbes who would happily sacrifice his own children for his own gratification and goals."

"Caroline listen..."

"No you listen to me. If Father sent you here so he could use my kidnapping as an excuse to further his own means then you can leave. I refuse to be a pawn in his game anymore."

"Gorgeous what ..."

"You think Father cares about me? He doesn't. Where is he? I'm back home, aren't I? And he didn't even come to check up on me. You're here so he must also know that I am back."

"He has a meeting with Julian…"

"Of course. He and his ever important meetings." she sniped.

"Care. This is not you. What had gotten into you? You are questioning your own father's motives."

"Yes I finally am. I needed him to be a father but he is too busy being a mafia lord. You know he left me to rot in prison for an entire day after I stole that damn bracelet for him."

"He told me but he also told me it was important for him to go meet Julian."

"Why? Why is everything in the world more important to him than me? You'd think getting his daughter back after twenty years he would be starving for my love but..."

"He had to do it to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?"

"Julian suspects that you may be alive and Bill is doing everything in the world to shift his focus from his pathetic vendetta against your mother and you."

"You and Father both are blithering fools. Julian already knows about me. And Klaus was sent here to kill me."

"Just now?"

"No you idiot last month."

"Why in the name of the lord you didn't tell us?" he yelled.

"I was going to tell everything but then I got arrested and ..."

"You were having a tantrum? Are you kidding me? Your father loves you to the point that he went against his own principles to let the Mikaelsons know they were messing with wrong person."

"What do you mean?"

"He is with Julian right now asking to renege the peace treaty between us and the Mikaelsons."

"But Father thinks Julian doesn't know about me what reason does he expect to give him for reneging the terms."

"I don't know."

"Shit. So now we will be officially at war. As if I didn't have enough problems and people in my life to beware of."

"You didn't tell me what Niklaus was doing here?" Enzo moved closer to where she was standing beside the living room table.

"I told you he was doing nothing."

"Well try again with the answer after everything I just heard I'm not convinced. Especially after knowing that he has been assigned to kill you."

"Nik and his sister rescued me from Finn. Well rescue is still debatable because they kind of just offered a ride but still."

"Nik?" Enzo asked seeing the green eyed monster called jealousy.

"Well Klaus. Does it matter?"

"Yes because I didn't see any sister here."

"Enzo... just..."

"Just what? I was half mad and half scared to death that that monster might have done something to you and you practically sashay back in here with him calling him Nik?" he yelled then twisted away afraid he might punch something.

"What do you want me say? I'm telling you the truth."

"Are you? Because I think you failed to mention that that psychopathic murderous Nik is your boyfriend and maybe that's why you're playing the enemy's tune."

When she stared at him astonished he added, "Your assistant April told me that you fancy him."

She swallowed and lied, "Fine. We had a thing for awhile. I was just using him to get information but now we are done."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And also it kept me alive."

Enzo looked appeased by her answer and came over to hug her.

She hugged him back knowing if she had told him the truth about her feelings he would've tried to kill Klaus and for some reason that she had been trying very hard to forget she didn't want anything happen to him.

:::::::::::::::::::;;;:;:;;;;::::::;;;;

"I'm telling you Sir all this evidence is not circumstantial. The disappearance of that bracelet, Detective Lockwood, Professor Shane all these events have one common factor i.e. Caroline Forbes." Elena said from her chair at the conference table at the CIA headquarters. Damon was sitting on one side and Stefan flanking her other side. Their superior Captain John Gilbert and Elena's uncle heading the table.

"I told you officer Deputy Jules and her team searched Miss Forbes apartment but it was a wild goose chase."

"I know but if you give me a little more breathing room I can prove she stole the bracelet and is still in possession of it. Another body has turned up and it is Finn Mikaelson. The time duration of his murder coincides with the duration she was missing from her apartment."

"You have someone on the stake out?" At John's question Damon raised his hand interrupting him.

"What's juicier is that The Wolf was seen leaving her apartment right after." Damon continued.

"The Wolf and The Menace working together despite being on opposite sides. There is something bigger at stake sir." Stefan remarked, "That's why we need more leeway if you must."

"You still think Caroline is the Menace?" Elena asked.

"You're gonna see it one day too Elena. I think just because she was your friend in school you have a hard time believing me." Stefan leaned forward from his chair and looked at her.

"What I'm hearing is that you had the chance to arrest The Wolf and you didn't." John replied.

"Well he is good at losing a tail and they don't call him The Wolf for nothing." Damon added.

"Fine do what you three need to do. But I want both The Wolf and The Menace. That's the only way I can defend the shit I know you three are gonna pull."

::::;:::;;;;;;;;,,,,,,,,::::::::::::::

Klaus entered the mansion and was headed straight to his room as he wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone after having an aggravating conversation with Caroline. He had come across that pesky cop who had been staking out Caroline's apartment but when he was intercepted by his father.

"Niklaus we need to talk."

He turned to face his father. "Yes?"

"What's the delay with Forbes's daughter's murder and that bracelet?"

"I'm working on it." he replied and saw Rebekah standing close to the stairs that led to the second story quietly observing their conversation.

"What does that even mean? I don't have time, you have dallied enough. My sources tell me Bill is in a meeting with Julian and he wants to present him with another option for the successor."

"Who does he even have to offer?"

"Bill's rabid mongrel the one who accused you of the girl's disappearance. As if we Mikaelsons would ever go against our principles."

"Well it was a Mikaelson who had abducted her father. Finn was..."

"Finn? What happened?"

Klaus proceeded to tell him the passings of the eventful day concealing a few important details like him going there to save her because he loved, not get her so he could present her to Julian himself.

He thought he saw sadness on his father's face at the mention of Finn's death.

"Sage's demise left him broken and sick. We tried to help him but he ended up betraying our family and siding with that nuisance of a so called gang "Snakes"." Then putting a hand on Klaus's shoulder he added, "You did what you had to do son if he was about to kill you and Rebekah I say you are not at fault. What about the girl?"

"I'm meeting Julian tomorrow and I'm going to convince him to take Caroline alive and kill her himself in front of Bill. I think that would earn me extra points. And that poor unsuspecting girl would follow me anywhere because me and Rebekah saved her." Klaus remarked moving over to the liquor cabinet at one corner of the hall and pouring himself a drink.

Mikael seemed pleased by Klaus's plan. "Fantastic. And don't forget the bracelet son."

Klaus downed his drink and nodded.

"Niklaus if you can not fulfill it remember I have two other sons who will happily kill her without qualms." Mikael gave him a subtle reminder before leaving.

"Wow so you saved her to get her killed? How heroic and villainous? I'm impressed." Rebekah said casually sauntering in.

"Don't be. I'm not going to suggest anything like that. I'd die before I do anything like that."

"So you lied to Father?" she tutted chiding him.

"As if you've never lied to him yourself." he downed another drink.

"Hmmm. I agree. So why are you meeting Julian then?"

"I'm forfeiting."

"What?"

"Yes. I'm going to meet Julian tomorrow and tell him I'm not carrying out this assignment."

"But that would be akin to declaring war against him and challenging his authority not to mention Julian would take it personally and you are practically announcing that you are a coward. Backing away is considered a sign of weakness and cowardice. This is suicide, Nik."

Klaus sighed, "I have no other option Rebekah. I have to show her that I mean her no harm and this is the only way."

"If you go there and tell Julian that you will not come back alive because for him it will be a matter of his ego. You can't do this Nik. I get that you have feelings for her but you won't get her this way."

"When I went back to her apartment with her I was determined to convince her but on my way back I realized she had asked me to let her go and if I truly love her I should. So I may not get her but I will definitely protect her. And tomorrow I'm not going in there empty handed sister, at least give me some credit."

"I refuse to let you go."

"I'm not bound by your permission Bekah. Father would never understand. Heck half of the time I don't understand what I feel for her. I hurt her for duping me but when I heard someone else was actually going to hurt her I snapped. I needed to know and see if she was okay."

"Look Father may not get it but I do. There are other ways."

"No the deadline is almost up. You can't sway me," he said. After gouging down one last drink he left leaving his sister stunned and worried.

She knew Klaus loved Caroline but he had once loved Tatia too. However Klaus had never put someone else above himself not even Tatia and to think he was actually sacrificing his life for Caroline was a huge matter of amazement for Rebekah.

::::;;;;;;;;;;,,,,:::;;,,;:;,,:;,:;,,,:;,:::;;;

Caroline woke up grouchy and achy. The events of last night had left her such. Filling a bowl for her cat she went to shower.

After freshening up she took meds for pain. Last night she had applied a local ointment on her lip and it was much better. When her fingers had touched her lips she was again reminded of Klaus's confessions and that kiss.

The kiss that wasn't much and yet it had rocked her along with his vow of being together till the end.

Shaking off her thoughts she ate breakfast. Then going over to her bedroom window she saw that the cops were still there, guessing they were spying on her.

She was about to move away when she saw the Salvatores. Oh so Elena had brought her pet and his brother with her. She will need to fix this Elena situation once and for all because she (Elena) was really a dog with a bone.

Then she made a call to the gallery letting April know that she was taking a personal day.

The day was calm and serene but it felt like the harmony before a storm, the calm itself a harbinger of the tempest that may follow.

The urgent knock on her door had her thinking maybe it was the beginning of one.

She opened the door and saw Klaus's sister Rebekah standing on the other side.

"Hello. Can I come in? Forget it I am." then she walked past Caroline.

"Oookayy. Hello. What is going on here?"

"You need to come with me."

"I need to come with you?" Caroline folded her arms over chest.

"I know this is the weirdest second interaction not that weird considering the first one we had but I am here for a very important reason."

"Reason?"

"Yeah. Nik is going to forfeit on his assignment regarding you."

"What? Why? But that's basically suicide. Julian is an asshole I know enough about him to say that he is demented."

"Exactly I said the same thing to Nik but he is adamant at protecting you. He thinks by doing this he is condoning for his actions and whatever he did to hurt you. I know it's too much to ask but just come with me please convince him or lie but just don't let him do this."

Caroline felt a whirlwind of emotions course through her. He was literally sacrificing himself at the altar.

"I know Nik goes to the lengths where he really makes one give up on him but that's what he expects people to do and they do. Everyone does. He has this skewered thing that he basically tests people if they would stay or leave and if he hurt you Caroline it was he unconsciously did the same thing with you and I said unconsciously because he would never willfully hurt you. Him giving up everything he has worked for and even his life for you is proof of that. So please just come with me. Julian's men already took him if we leave now we can intercept them at the highway. And if we lose them I can always track him with his hummingbird necklace."

"You mean this necklace?" Caroline asked lifting it from her neck to show it to Rebekah. Klaus had taken a promise from her to never take it off and she hadn't. If her hand reached for the pendant every once in awhile it wasn't because she missed him it was just her nervous habit... yes it was just that.

"Bloody hell."

"I'll come but I'm not forgiving him that easily."

"Fine, you Guys can sort it for yourselves but we need to leave right now."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus was blindfolded and handcuffed which weren't really constraints for him. He could always escape the cuffs but he didn't. Rebekah thought he was sacrificing himself, he wasn't, he was just protecting her. He wasn't privy to why Julian wanted Caroline dead but he was definitely going to find out and then rip the heart out of his chest so he wouldn't dare harm a single hair on her pretty stubborn head. There was a high possibility that he would may not survive but peculiarly he wasn't apprehensive about that.

A smile formed on his lips as he reminisced all the wonderful moments he had shared with the nerdy assassin.

Things perhaps could have ended differently, a hopeless wish emerged from his heart. He was envisioning her face when the car underwent a calamitous collision and he bumped into the seat in front.

He heard male grunts punctuated with occasional female voices. Taking the wiser action he began working on his cuffs and just when his hands were free a pair of familiar soft hands tugged down his blindfold and he was then staring into eyes that were seared in his memory.

With a smirk like his own she said, "Hello lover."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(THREE DAYS LATER)

He was sitting in the bar enjoying his whiskey. He was broody and moody by nature as his brother had dubbed him but it was more than brooding he really liked to mull things over and then decide the best course of action. His investigation that he had been carrying out separate from his brother and his soon to be wife had come to an unexpected halt and he was licking his wounds right now.

A woman who smelled like Moonflowers took a seat beside him on the bar and he felt a prick of lust invade his senses.

He didn't turn towards her letting the anticipation build a little. He first stole a look at her hands, beautiful creamy hands then her shining golden hair resting on shoulders though they were the same as her hands but he felt a strength about them which was surprising because he didn't know her.

Then she spoke and he realized he was wrong he knew her, not personally but in his line of work he was familiar with every member of the Mikaelson clan even Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Brooding? Work giving you problem Mr. Salvatore?" her voice a sultry whisper and then looking at the bartender she asked for a vodka martini.

"I'd say I'm reflecting but you can say I'm brooding."

"Hmm." she turned to face him and his eyes landed on her cleavage, damn he felt that prick plunging deeper.

"So want my help?" she asked and sexy dimple peeked out as she smiled.

"No thanks. Are you here to get arrested Miss Mikaelson?"

"Oh. Call me Rebekah." then she leaned closer running one fingernail over his cheek and his lust was now a huge monster thrashing inside him ,"Or you can call me anything you want , Stefan." then she leaned back, "Even if I were you don't have enough to arrest me darling."

"But I have enough to arrest your brother, he goes by Wolf these days right? We call him a pup cuz he isn't that scary you know."

"I'm sure you do. Nik is a bit of a show off if you must so I know you have more than enough but you don't know where he is or what he is planning next right? And you really shouldn't call him that if he finds out he'll gut you and then feed your intestines to the pups you appear to be fond of." she flicked her hair back. He waited her out as she took a sip of her drink through those full bitable lips.

"I can help you." she looked at him all seriousness.

"With what exactly?"

She gave her signature temptress smile. "With everything you want?" and then suggestively glanced down at him.

"And you are doing this...let me guess because you have suddenly decided to become an upstanding role model citizen. No because this is some sort of rebellion/adventure by daddy's little princess who is tired of his over protectiveness. Wait I have a better one because you are just bored."

She held her head on her hand her elbow against the bar she smiled but this smile was different it seemed genuine and less… practiced.

"You're hilarious. Why would you look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Just checking its teeth so it won't come to bite my ass."

She laughed wholeheartedly and he found he liked it a little more than he should.

"No teeth only …" she leaned forward again, "Tongue but honey sometimes teeth are fun."

"They are?"

"Totally. Want me to demonstrate?" she asked and he felt he would start bulging the hell out of his pants in a minute.

So he spat out harshly," Enough! Tell me what you want?"

She was enjoying flirting with him it was refreshing and even a little fun but his abrupt rudeness had her backing away and she refused to believe she was hurt. All business now she replied," Like I said I'm here to help. I'm done with my family and their shenanigans. I'll give you Nik but I want immunity in exchange. Immunity and protection."

"Why only Klaus?"

"Because that arsehole betrayed me. So do we have a deal?"

He considered for a moment then said, "This deal is only as good as the first lead you give me. Soon as I find out you were jerking my chain I'm going to come after you. And I don't say what I don't intend to follow through with."

"Understood. So it seems Stefan this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership." she extended her hand.

He was sensible enough to know he shouldn't take it but he did and the onslaught of lust that ground inside him further endorsed that.

::::::::::::::::;;;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I hope you liked it. Guys please don't forget to leave a review ... :)


	9. A Cursed Love

"Hello Lover." she said and Klaus pushed away from her and got out of the car.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here,Tatia?" He raged and then saw Caroline and Rebekah standing close to Rebekah's car and a pile of bodies lying around.

He felt joy at seeing Caroline come to his rescue. Her coming was an indication that she still had feelings for him. He wanted to rush to her. He turned towards her. Her eyes met his than past him to the woman standing behind him. He knew she suspected there was something between him and Tatia and wondered if she had heard Tatia call him her lover. The doubt and disgust he saw in Caroline's magnificent eyes directed at him angered him. In a flash he turned and pushed Tatia against the car he had just exited.

"What is she doing here Rebekah?"

"Don't ask me. She hijacked our rescue duo. I wanted to torture the information out of her but I just had my manicure so it seemed a bit of a bother." Rebekah smiled.

Klaus then circled Tatia's throat and said, "Speak"

"Come on Klaus no need to show off for your new lady." Tatia replied and trailed one finger across his stubbled cheek.

Caroline knew the bitch was flirting with Klaus at her expense. She freaking wanted to break her fingers and feed it to her. The sudden surge of anger and jealousy didn't surprise Caroline. She was in love with him and no woman had a fucking right to touch her man. She may deny it in front him, may still hesitate about trusting him but her feelings for him were as potent as ever. Infact after his foolish suicide mission her emotions for him seemed to consume her with an ardor she had no clue how to reign in.

Klaus started choking the breath out of her throat.

"Consider yourself lucky that my lady is here otherwise I would have done with you by now."

Tatia started struggling and choked out, " … let me.."

He continued to increase the pressure of his hand, "Let you what?"

"You ...need ...my...help…"

He laughed, "You're as hilarious as you are naive, Tatia."

"Klaus!." Caroline called out knowing if she didn't he would kill Tatia. Caroline didn't care if Tatia lived or died but she wanted to know why had she crashed her and Rebekah's rescue party and why Tatia thought she could help Klaus.

He looked at Caroline his hand still around Tatia's neck. He wanted her to say it. He wanted her to understand that he was showing mercy for her yet again. She looked at him and he couldn't decrypt the emotions that ran across her face except maybe hurt, agony and mistrust that still lingered behind her eyes. Agony that he had put there but badly wanted to replace with the tenderness and desire that was once abundant in her eyes for him. Thinking about how he had been responsible for her hurting and betraying her trust had his heart in a crushing fist.

She knew he wanted her to say it and was aware that he was being merciful just for her. His mercy, his forgiveness and kindness that he let out on the surface just for her further confused her.

She sighed, "Let her go."

Rebekah was stunned to see when Klaus actually let the bitch go.

Tatia fell on the floor in a heap and coughed to breathe air in.

Klaus grabbed her by the collar to get her up.

"Now how do you think you can help me?"

"Julian knows that the papers you gave him were forged. He knows Shane was innocent…"

He grabbed her collar and bit out, "That slime was far from innocent."

"You know what I mean. You were going to meet Julien today but he had already planned to kill you."

"And you think I didn't know any of this. You're wasting my time."

"Klaus , I have more information but I'm willing to share it only if you help me."

Klaus smiled evilly and replied, "No." and started to turn away when Tatia called out.

"Klaus please Pearl would kill me. She found out about me and Shane. I need your protection. This information is valuable I assure you."

"After you betrayed me for that fool I couldn't care less if you lived or died."

With that he strode away. Tatia called out his name twice, "Klaus! Klaus!"

He stopped once and warned , "This is the last time I'll let you live. If I ever see your face again I'll kill you myself."

Then he sat in Rebekah's car and both Caroline and Rebekah followed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was sitting in the front with Klaus in the driver's seat. He kept stealing glances at her but she didn't look his way.

Rebekah was happily reclining in the back seat.

After a long suffering sigh Klaus said , "Thank you Caroline."

She looked at him betraying none of the emotions that had her in a turmoil.

"Tatia and me. It was a long time ago I don't care about…"

Rebekah laughed at his attempt to clear the air regarding Tatia.

"Shut up Rebekah."

"I will. Because i don't want to miss hearing you make a fool of yourself." Rebekah replied.

Caroline kept staring at him unfazed and it unnerved him. He was miffed that she wasn't even jealous. She had all but admitted to falling in love him awhile back she should be at least a little jealous, he thought.

"Why did you go to Julian to forfeit?" she asked.

One wrong answer from him might ruin what little residual feelings she may have for him Klaus contemplated nervously. He cleared his throat and replied, "Because I needed to protect you."

"For the last time. I don't need your effing protection. I don't need your sacrifice. I am perfectly capable of dealing with Julian myself. So I don't need any of this."

He stopped the car and got out. His temper flared. Caroline got out of the car too. He rounded on her.

"You don't need me I'm perfectly aware of that Love. But I needed you to be alive. I wanted for you to live freely. I…"

"Freely? You're the reason that I'm in this mess to begin with." she knew she wasn't being fair but she was pissed at him.

"Me? Caroline I.."

"No. Just stop. I'm done with all of this." she turned away but he grabbed her and caged her in his arms.

"I'm not done. I will give up anything for you." he whispered tenderly, the tenderness in his an exact contrast to the strength of his arms around her.

She looked away feeling a combination of various unidentifiable emotions. Tormented by her rejection again Klaus let her go.

"You didn't have to put yourself on line for me." she mumbled.

"Maybe. But I always will and you know why." when she didn't look at him he cradled her chin between his fingers and turned her face towards him.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to trust you." she replied and had him running hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry love…"

"I forgive you." Caroline interrupted and Klaus was astonished.

"And the thing with me and Tatia…"

"Stuff it I don't want to hear a single thing about that bitch." Caroline added and went to sit in the car.

Klaus couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his face. Seems his girl was jealous after all and he loved it.

:::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

After dropping Rebekah off he drove her to her apartment but the moment they reached the block where her apartment was located. They saw the entire street was swarming with cop cars with CIA logo on it.

"We need to go somewhere else." he said and Caroline nodded in agreement.

Before he could reverse a brunette in a suit saw them and aiming her gun at them yelled, "CIA. stop or I'll shoot."

Klaus looked at Caroline silently asking if she was ready she nodded again and he reversed the car at maximum speed and zoomed off. Before long five cops cars were following them.

"I'm gonna take them out! Back up a little." she yelled as Klaus steered the car to a sharp right to avoid another car.

"Be careful." he yelled back.

Caroline climbed into the back seat. She leaned out of the window firing a shot at the driver and the cop sitting next to him on the front seat through their open window. Then she threw a hand grenade and the car blew up and landed on top of the other police vehicle.

"Two down three to go!" she hollered.

"Take the wheel." he asked Caroline. Without protest she climbed in the front seat took the wheel leaving enough space for him to maneuver himself in the back seat. For a moment he turned and sighed, "I love you."

She looked back , the steering wheel under her hands, the car speeding up as she pressed the accelerator and for a few minutes, perhaps more nothing else existed. Just the two of them in the SUV and his words. His confession and the sincerity in his eyes spellbinding. She leaned in and he grabbed her face harshly and kissed her with a tenderness so sweet that she didn't want to pull away. He devoured her mouth once again before whispering, "I'll always love you."

The spell around them fading as the din of the background, the cars racing towards them the noise of their own car audible again.

Caroline focused on the road ahead and through the rear view mirror saw that Klaus had hacked off the backseat and was taking out a rocket launcher.

:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"They've taken out Jesse and Ivy's car." Elena remarked as Damon pushed on the accelerator and the car sped up.

"I know."

He turned a sharp left and bypassed a truck on the highway as he chased after Klaus and Caroline.

"Call Stefan we need back up. We can't afford to lose them again."

Elena followed his orders but a second later jerked her head upwards to see Klaus launching a rocket at them, when Damon pushed the break and the car came to screeching halt, he yelled, "Oh shit. Jump Elena."

Her reflexes in high gear she opened the door and had barely jumped out when a rocket wooshed and their SUV and the two behind them blew up in a deafening explosion.

Elena and Damon both were blown away by the impact.

Elena felt as if her entire body was numb. She saw Damon crawl a few steps to her.

He kissed her and began checking for any broken bones, " Elena! Elena! Are you okay?"

She kissed him back and pulling away she hugged him, "Yes! Are you?"

"I'm fine now."

Both slowly got up to see that Klaus and Caroline's SUV had halted at some still held the rocket launcher an evil smirk on his face. Caroline came to stand beside him, he angled his body as if subconciously protecting her, then both turned away. Before sitting in her car Caroline turned back once flicked Elena and left.

"Bitch." Elena muttered and Damon hugged her again.

"We're going to get them." Then he ran a thumb over her bloodied cheek and bit out, "I'm going to get them if for nothing else than at least this."

:::;;;,,,,;:::::;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus took her to one of his safe houses. It was situated in woods shaded by large leafy trees.

The safe house was a beautiful wooden cottage with glass walls on the back of the house from where Caroline could see a stream flowing.

Everything looked so serene and scenic. She ran her hands over her face and remembered how she had kissed him in that moment when she was afraid that maybe it that was their last breath.

Klaus saw her standing, watching the stream running. She looked magnificent, untainted and untouchable.

She had kissed him back when he had laid his lips on hers. A few minutes ago he had held her close to him and now she seemed out of his reach. He wanted her, desired her, yearned to possess her to the point of obessession. But he felt her slipping away from him now as they were standing just a few feet apart.

She hadnt argued with him when he had stated he was taking her to a safe house. He couldn't fathom his life without her luminance and her smile. Worry churning his heart he cautiously approached her and stood beside her.

"You'll be safe here." his voice hoarse, emotion clogging his throat.

Every step forward seemed like another mile backward.

She looked at him her eyes searching for something, he wasn't sure what. Panicked that she wouldn't find what she was looking for Klaus held his breath unconsciously waiting for her to turn away from him forever.

"Tatia said that Julian knew about those fake papers, you knew and you still went to him. Tell me the truth. I need to know it."

He now understood what she was asking.

She was astute enough to know Klaus wasn't suicidal. She acknowledged that whatever he had done it was for her but there was something missing.

"I killed Shane. I had to justify my actions to the Suzerain and the Sovereign so I asked Kol to help me dupe them. I was trying to buy time until...until I could come clean and tell you the truth but…"

"But you found out about me." she completed.

He gave a small smile and added, " No one has ever been able to get under my skin."

"Except Tatia."

"No except you. Tatia tried to manipulate me but wasn't successful. I.. I had an .. I mean… we..you…"

Caroline smiled and raised her brow. He could see she was enjoying this.

He wanted to caress her smile with his thumb but restrained himself.

"Julian wants you dead." he said through clenched teeth. "So I wanted to find out the reason behind it and kill him before he could even think about laying a hand on you."

"And you're so macho you thought you could do it alone? Why do you have to prove youre the alpha male?" she faced him crossing her arms over her chest the way she used to when she was acting to be all nerdy.

"Sweetheart I'm The Wolf. I don't have to prove anything I am the alpha male." he replied with a smirk which she found extremely adorable.

"You say that as if it makes you immortal. He couldve have killed you, you moron."

He moved closer to her, holding her gaze asked, "You care if I die?"

"Of course I wouldn't want that on my conscience with your heroic sacrifices for my life" she was about to walk past him but he blocked her path.

"What we are has little to do with conscience and humanity. Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"I didn't lie about anything."

"No?" he asked and tucked one strand of her hair behind her ear. "You kissed me back there and before that you said you didn't need me."

"I… you don't understand how I felt when you crushed my feelings under your boot." her voice grew louder as she took a step back.

His heart clenched at her words , "You said you forgave me."

"I did. But don't push me okay. I know I kissed you ,, that instant I just did what I felt."

"Trust me. Give me another chance. I find it beneath me to beg. I beg of you."

"You can't say that. You can't guilt me into accepting you. You thought I decieved you so you broke my heart. But did you just stop to think how pathetic I felt. I knew you were sent to kill me yet I couldn't stop myself from falling for you. Every time you kissed me or touched me I kept waiting for you to rip my heart out and all the while I couldn't stop myself from being in love with you. Do you understand how desperate that made me feel?"

Her pride and self respect meant so much to her and to think it had been wounded by him, it made him hate himself even more.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I never thought I take one look at you and there'd be no turning back for me. I am bound to you. I feel emotions I can't identify. You bring me to my knees."

"Nik, please." not sure what she was pleading for.

"You say I don't understand how you felt. I was ready to fight the world for you, to protect you at all costs. I was ready to go against my own family for you Caroline. Just for your smile. I have always prided myself on my objectivity and my judgement. You made me loose reason and judgement and I don't regret it. I regret hurting you." He took her in his arms gently. She couldn't take her eyes off of his face, felt losing her resolve to stay away with each whispered vow.

He kissed her with such unique abandonment that made her knees buckle.

"I want to make it up to you for as long as I live."

He kissed her again and felt her melting in his arms. It turned him on, even when she had every reason to turn away from him she was trusting him. Her hands fisted in his hair and he groaned in her mouth.

"You're my desire, my passion."

He kissed the column of her neck tasting the rabbiting pulse at the hollow.

"My madness and my reason." she moaned as he pushed her against the glass and hooked her limbs around his waist.

"Can you feel how much I want you, I crave you, your essence, your taste."

She pulled his mouth to hers and desire a scorching flame shot through his veins. Her tongue was awakening a violent volcano of passion inside him. Her hands found his belt but he pinned them up with one hand.

"Not yet." he mumbled against her neck pressing a wet kiss in the valley between her breasts.

"I need to savor you." Then he took off her shirt to find her breasts encased in a lacy red bra. His mouth watered and he pulled one peak into his mouth over her bra.

She arched towards him and moaned his name. His name from her lips made him harder. Passion ran rampant as they kissed, nipped and licked each other. Her legs creating a delicious friction against his waist as she writhed towards him.

Impatient she tried to free her hands when he pulled down her bra and his mouth found her naked soft flesh.

"Let..go.." she breathed and Klaus freed her hands.

She took of his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Her soft hands ran over his back, her nails digging in his shoulders intensified the pleasure her mouth was arousing in him as she licked his ear.

He tugged her skirt down and ran his thumb over her clit over the lace of her panties. He found her wet and hot, so erotically mesmerising. She arched again when he dipped his fingers in her satin wetness. His mouth found hers again and she rolled her tongue in his mouth.

He loved how wild and unadulterated her response to him was. Her breathy sighs making him more desperate to fondle her luscious body.

Klaus's mouth feverish on hers and his hands rough but his touch so tender. She felt she would go insane due to the intoxicating combination.

Unaware he kept mumuring how pretty she was , how he adored her.

Her need for him so raw and intense, her love for him so consuming that she couldn't hold herself at bay. Not anymore, forgiveness or not she was as bound to him as he had confessed he was to her.

Caroline raked her nails over his back and he groaned her name, telling her how he worshipped her.

She was so beautiful, all flushed and writhing in his arms. Every sigh and moan that ended on his name touched his soul. Her ability to love and forgive would always stagger him.

She let him kiss her, touch her and caress her with a faith that he didn't know her deserved.

His fingers pulsating inside her torching her sensitive folds. Her velvet folds kept clenching around his fingers. He rubbed his thumb over her clit making her wild and wanton with need.

Unable to hold off any longer he held her face and whispered her name, "Caroline."

Through the haze of lust she opened her eyes and saw the silent question in his cerulean blue eyes.

He was asking her if she was sure. She nodded and he plunged inside her forcing out a tortured moan from her luscious lips.

He slowly began to move and Caroline felt her breath hitch with a burgeoning pleasure which rocked through her body. She felt full of him, losing sense of where her existence began and where it ended.

Rolling her hips she took all of him inside her and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Bodies crushed to each other, limbs locked, breaths mingling they rode each other. They're hands combed together thumped on the glass wall behind.

He knew she was close and so was he. He denied them both. Pulled her away from the wall and still joined to her he carried her to the bedroom.

A sigh of protest escaped her throat and he kissed her brow as if soothing her.

She pulled at his hair and tugging his head back she bit on his lip again. He smiled at the fire in her eyes.

"I'm not being a tease. You deserve to be loved, and cherished." he remarked with a hoarse voice as he sat her on the bed.

"Ass." she replied and he smirked.

Gripping her thighs he pulled her down so her legs were hanging off the bed. He started pistoning inside her and she undulated like a live wire.

To intensify her pleasure he tweaked her nipples between his fingers.

"Nik!" she breathed his name again and gripped his buttocks to bring him closer.

Her hands on his body made him shudder. He took her hand in his and threaded his fingers through hers as he matched her rhythm, losing himself in her and riding them to the peak of desire.

:::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;

She lay in his arms,her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. He kissed her jaw, the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her shoulder as if he was compelled to touch her and couldn't let go.

Her eyes closed he thought she was asleep. He ran circles on her arm his own arm curved beneath her head.

Klaus felt content just to hold her. His legs tangled with her soft sexy ones. He was still in a daze that she had let him love her and hold her despite the way he had treated her.

He vowed he would never again give her reason to doubt him. He would die protecting her if it ever came to that.

He was formulating a plan to keep her safe when he felt her hand creep lower on his abdomen.

He looked at her and saw she was smiling at him. He rolled her on her back and kissed her deep.

She rolled him back and straddled him.

"Hello ,love. I thought you were asleep." he stated joy spreading through him at having her with him.

"And I thought you were vigilant enough not to get caught unawares." she remarked running her hands over his chest and tracing his tattoo.

"I'm a fool for you." he tugged her down and cupped her face.

"I'm trusting you. You have my heart in your hands." she nipped his lower lip. Then dug her nails in his chest and added , "If you break it again I'll kill you."

Klaus felt an odd mixture of arousal and possession for her. He tucked her golden tresses behind her ears that were curtaining her stunning face and said, "Don't you see you're holding mine too. You can kill me just by turning away from me."

He kissed her again and deepened it when she probed her tongue in his mouth.

She straddled him and he cautiously slid inside her. Both ready to accept each other, a dangerous combination his rough hardness meeting her satin softness. Caught up in each other that moved together, skin grazing, lips fusing and tongues enmeshing. A slow sensuous dance , a torrential mating that brought them together a pleasure stemming from their need, their desire and their love.

::::;::::;;;;;;

They were sitting together with their backs against the headboard of his large master bed. Her head tucked under his chin, one hand around her waist and the other playing with the fingers of her other hand.

She found she loved how he casually played with his fingers unmindful to what he was doing.

Her cellphone rang the ringtone echoing through the cottage.

"I'll get that." she stated with a sigh not wanting to leave his arms.

"Don't it'll stop ringing." Klaus kissed her head.

"No I have to get that. It could be Mrs Donovan calling about Marie Curie. I'd left her with Mrs Donovan when I was coming to get you." she turned towards him and he kissed her nose.

"Thanks, love. For trying to protect your damsel from a very bad man." he teased and she laughed. Then he locked his hands around her waist, "Don't go."

"I have to see who that is. Maybe April is calling to ask about the gallery." she kissed him and he put a hand on the back of her head to keep her there.

"Hmm,,, I have to go." she muttered against his mouth and he reluctantly let her go.

She wrapped a sheet around her and headed for the living room. Caroline found her phone ringing in her skirt pocket. She saw her father was calling her. She let out a long sigh and answered, "Hello father."

"Caroline! Where are you? The cops raided your house. And you haven't been back for two days. What is going on?"

"Nothing I'm…"

"Do you know the rumors circulating in the Mafia? That you were seen with Mikeal's son. That you are having an affair with him. Do you know how humiliating this is for me? You coverting with our enemies. I didn't expect this of my own flesh and blood."

"Really so now you want to claim me as your daughter after you have abandoned me were you when I was alone? When I had no one to turn to? When I came to you that I was your daughter and you shunned me away until you found out I was Yakashi's right hand and it would do you good to accept me."

She shouted on the phone.

"Buttercup. I thought we were past all that. Can you blame me for having doubts? Your mother hid you from me all those years ago. How was I to know you were my child?"

"Your child" she scoffed.

"I care about you. Come back. I know you think I abandoned you but I was protecting you. We're family."

"We were never a family. You don't care about me. You only care about what I have to offer. My position in the European Mafia is all you care about. Im hanging up father."

She spat the word father and was about to hold up when he added, "Caroline! You do not want to go against me. You think Niklaus is loyal? You're mistaken. The last girl who made that mistake is dead. He is just using you to further Mikeal's agenda and is probably laughing at you behind your back that how easily he managed to fool you."

"You don't have to worry. It's my decision."

Realizing his words had fallen on deaf ears he changed tactics. "Sweety. I just want you safe. Julian he knows about you. He is obsessed with killing you and he is obsessed with that bracelet. You.."

"For a moment you had me fooled. I almost thought you cared. But it's about that damn bracelet isn't it? You know what father I won't lie to you anymore. I am with Niklaus. I am fucking him. And I would continue to do so and there is nothing you can do about that."

Bills anger escalated he yelled, "Caroline. You would not shame me like this. I have worked so hard for this and I would not let you destroy it for my enemy. I'll give you twenty four hours to come to your senses."

"And then what?"

"I would not hesitate to take your life." Her father roared and she felt a prickle of tears sting her eyes. How easily her father could think about taking her life.

"Try your best Bill." then she heaved the phone on the wall.

She wiped her tears away with agitated jittery movements and instantly turned when saw Klaus leaning against the bedroom door frame, wearing just his jeans that were riding low on hips.

He came to her and remarked , "So we're fucking and you'll continue to fuck me." Then took her face in her hands and kissed her.

His kiss dissipated her frustration, hurt and anger to some degree. She pulled back and replied, "Yes. If for no other reason then just to piss of Bill."

He laughed lightly and kissed her forehead. He picked her up. She let him take her to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed on his lap.

"I feel so special." A short pause, "Tell me." he demanded seeing the obvious torment and emotion swimming in her eyes.

She kissed him and pushed him back tracing and kneading his muscles.

He kissed her back wanting to comfort her anyway she wanted. He wanted to share her agony but she wanted passion from him, he was enslaved to her. How could he deny? How could he not pull her close when her mouth tasted like heaven and her hands sinful and addictive against his body.

Pleasuring her, he let himself fall in the beauty in his arms and the passion she awoke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;:;::::::::::::::

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her much later as the sun set and they were lying in bed.

"Nothing. Just imagining a scenario with you, me and handcuffs." she quipped winding her arms around his neck when her rolled her over.

"I'm serious. Tell me." he rubbed her brow and kissed it.

"Nothing. The usual run of the mill things. You know Julian, CIA and now my own father trying to kill me and soon your father will join the party too."

"Are you scared? You don't. .."

"I'm not scared Nik." she said pushing him aside and putting on her top. "I'm not a coward. You should know me by now." she replied a little too forcefully.

Klaus put on his jeans and came up behind her. He kissed her neck, "I didn't say you were a coward. Being scared and being spineless are two different things love."

"Well I'm neither." she pulled away again with the intention of leaving the room. She was halfway to the door when she sighed and turned back.

"It's just... You would never understand."

Tucking his hands in his pockets he answered, "Why don't you try me?"

"You once said your family was dysfunctional. But they are nothing compared to my relationship with my father. Your sister however nonchalant she may act loves you and Kol he likes to pretend he doesn't care but he is always there to help you under the pretense that you'd owe him. I've not met Elijah but I'm sure he cares too. And me… my father didn't even bother to bail me out…"

"That's not true. He and your brother.. "

"Lorenzo is not my brother." she interrupted and he couldn't prevent the shard of bitter jealousy that pierced through him but continued, "They called a meeting on neutral grounds when Finn.." he hesitated, "Had abducted you."

Going to her and taking her hands he added wanting to give her something, some sliver of hope and comfort, "They care about you Caroline enough to want to challenge us."

"No. They don't. I'm embarrassed to confess my father wants me dead because his revenge and his position in mafia matters more than me. And they called in a meet because they wanted to prove that they weren't pussies. It was about their narcissistic fake pride and image among the mafia people."

"Hey." he hugged her.

She stood in his arms for a few seconds then moved away. Facing the window she began telling him about her past.

"You and your father never knew about me being Bill's daughter because my mom made sure of it. I don't know how she met my dad or what their history is but I know she and my father were a part of the Mafia. I found out about that when I was thirteen. We, me and my mom were living in Brazil in a small apartment in a municipality named Itapura.

She worked as a mechanic at the local shop and earned enough to afford my tuition.

I still remember the day when cops came at our house. Mom had gone to work. Id done my homework and decided to bake cookies for her.

They said it was a drunk driver, he didn't see my Mom's car.

Those cookies tasted like plastic I was very bad at cooking or baking anything really. I waited for them to tell me that she will come back that the doctors had done a good job and she was fine but they just shook their heads. A female cop Lexi, her name was Lexi Branson she held me, helped me clean up the mess in the kitchen. Asked me if I had any relatives. I said no cuz I didn't know about my father then. She called the social services to help me find a good home. But nothing is good enough compared to your own family right? " she turned to look at him. He closed the distance between them. Picked her hand and kissed her wrist.

"They found me a family The Winstons. They were nice people. Georgia the mother of two kids Lucas and Leticia, was very kind to me and Brandon her husband was a very good father, helpful, sweet and charming.

I always felt indebted to them. So when Leticia needed an expensive dress for her homecoming I decided to help. My mom had a fixed deposit in my name. Lucas dropped us at the bank. I was surprised that they let a thirteen year old open a fixed deposit box but it was one of my mom's conditions with the bank. I found some cash and a few letters which directed me to various safe boxes my mother had in the country.

It was the one in Rio dejanero through which led me to my father. It was a grainy photo of him and my mom at a beach. They'd probably asked some passerby to take their photo.

I kept searching for him. A few months later I came across a phone number which was scribbled in the corner of one of the letters. I called hoping it was my father but a female answered. She asked me who I was and I told her I was Elizabeth's daughter.

The next day a woman with brown eyes and caramel colored hair showed up at my school cafe. Her name was Jenna. She told me to trust her and I did. Showed her each and every one of the safe boxes.

She was my mom's friend. She warned me to stay away. Told me my mom had been involved with bad people and my father killed people for sport.

But I'm stubborn. I asked her to take me away with her teach me to fight so I could be someone my father would be proud of.

She looked at me as if I was insane and left.

I used to sneak off from school to call her leave her letters, mails anything that might get her to respond. I wanted to be the daughter my father wouldn't hesitate to accept but Jenna didn't answer. A week later her photograph appeared in news someone had killed her.

During this time Elena was transferred to my school. We had what you can describe as a frenemies sort of relationship.

When things weren't going good at school, Winston's worried about me so to ease their worry I worked hard at school. I beat Gilbert at her grades which bruised her ego I think.

Then Katherine showed up to meet her sister I mistook her for Elena but we became friends when we shared our not so healthy views on Elena. I don't know why I ended up confiding in her. She gave me a coin and asked me to show up at the local museum and ask for The Smythe in the Black Den.

A weird one eyed guy took me to Yakashi. Yakashi took one look at me scoffed at me. It rubbed me the wrong way so I picked up a sword from one of the statues and went at him.

Naturally he kicked my ass but he took me in." she took down her top from one of shoulder and showed him a scar.

"I got this that day."

Klaus rubbed his thumb over it and then kissed it.

"Yakashi is a mean old bastard." Klaus remarked feeling furious that the old bastard had marred her perfect skin.

"I packed my bags, left a generous sum of money for the Winstons and went to train with the Smythes. I never saw Kat after that. Years later we met again at some assignment, we've been friends ever since." Her softened for a moment she talked about Katerina and hardened with hurt and fury when she resumed talking about her father.

"I was the best assassin Yakashi had, had in a few decades. He treated me like his daughter. I asked for a pardon and he granted me one. It took me another couple of years to finally find and talk to my father. At first he rejected me. I guess than he did a background check, he called me and went all above and beyond to pretend to be a father. Katherine kept warning me but i was too busy being a model daughter. And now he wants me dead. You know what? He won't kill me as long as I have the bracelet. So i guess it isn't all in the dump." She went into his arms and he hugged her to his heart.

Klaus now understood her inhibitions to accept him at his word.

"I will always love you and it's the biggest truth of my life. So what were you saying about those handcuffs?" his smirk such a sexy feature on his face.

She scrunched her nose and laughed when he scooped her up.

::::;;;;;;;,,,&^::::::::::::::

"Twist the lock like this and then lock them. It'll slow down even an expert by a minute or two."

Caroline was teaching Klaus how to work on handcuffs so they become difficult to break.

"Oh come on love. I can break them in ten seconds max."

A cat like smile appeared on her face, she shifted from his lap and cuffed his right hand to the bedpost.

"You're welcome to try. I'll be in shower." then she stood in front of him and leisurely took off her top. Then she was standing in front of him clad only in those lacy undergarments she was so fond of, her sexy belly button stud peeking where he wanted his mouth.

He couldn't stop looking away and was sure his mouth was hanging open with drool dropping.

She went to the bathroom door, turned and cooed, "I'll be waiting for you." the disappeared inside.

He could hear the shower running and his mind presented him with erotic images of water running down her sexy body. Unable to tether his response anymore he began working on the handcuffs. She was right and she was one enchanting seductress.

It took him thirty seconds, just like last time. He smiled, feeling pride in her. He was about to leave the cuffs on the bed then on an afterthought carried them with him to the bath.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::

Later at night after they had practically attacked each other in the shower like rabid animals he cradled her soft body in his arms in bed. He waited for her to sleep and then carefully shifted out of her arms and left her sleeping.

Caroline woke up with a start and found Klaus's side of bed empty. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping alone. And gathering from the silence that echoed around the cottage she knew he wasn't in any other part of the cottage even. Not sure what to think she got up dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy blue henley she had picked out from the furnished closet.

Her mind kept wandering to the day he had broken her heart. Doubts and suspicions wanted to grow but she squashed them with sigh. Mentally persuading herself that she would give him a chance to explain and then decide.

He had been so tender and so crazed with desire for her that she it had literally tore at her.

His ardent declarations and his passionate kisses made her weak.

Caroline opened the back door and went to sit on the bench outside. The sky was coal black with streaks of blue splattered and stars studded in it.

She thought back to all the times she had met him as Nik Morgan and as Klaus Mikealson. His dimpled smile came in front of her eyes. She heard a movement behind her and she asked in an aching whisper, "Should I leave or are you going to tell me the truth about where you were? I have my own safe houses too."

She didn't look back at him. His heart rolled in his chest at the thought that she might leave him or that he had given her reason to doubt. Mentally kicking himself he went to sit beside her. He tipped her chin towards her and then took out Qetsiyah's bracelet out from his pocket.

"It was still at your apartment. I went to get this. Apparently Bonnie's cloaking device still works."

"And if it hadnt been there? Then what?" she swatted away his hand feeling pissed off at his macho act again.

"It's not that difficult to break into CIA evidence locker even. I was being considered for the position of Sovereign for a reason love."

"Macho much? Thats fake." she gave him a sweet smile.

All the air deflated out of his hot air balloon.

"What?"

"How much of a bubblehead do you think I am that Id keep the original bracelet in my closet where anyone can break into. And after you'd been into my closet twice."

An incoherent sound of surprise escaped his lips.

Forgetting her anger at him seeing his shellshocked face she leaned closer to him and ran a finger down his chest, "That striptease was just for you. Did you like the belly button ring better or the stud?"

He groaned and she felt wicked, "I had to get back at you for violating my privacy. Make it really hard for you. Did I make it hard enough?"

"Very." he choked out and then grabbed her and kissed her ravenously She kissed him back for a few seconds and then pulled away when he reached for her again, she put a hand on his mouth and stated,"You didn't have to go back Nik. You could've get caught."

He kissed her palm and pulled her hand down. "Don't ask me not to look out for you. It's who I am. It's what you bring out of me everytime I look at you."

She nodded and kissed him as he carried her inside.

:::;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bill. To what do I owe the pleasure of this clandestine meeting? I'd say I'm impressed you coming alone without your adopted bodyguard to meet me." Mikeal snarked as he stood at the abandoned subway station. Mikeal came alone too but he was more than capable of taking Forbes out on his own.

"I came alone because what I have to say must remain confidential. If Julian found out , word will get out and both of us will lose our credibility and position in the underworld. And don't tell me that The Mighty Mikeal is unaware what is heir has been upto." Bill's last jab hit home. Mikeal was aware what they were saying about his son and Bill's daughter but he opted to not comment on it.

"Get to the point Forbes."

As an answer Bill brought out a few photographs.

Mikeal took them from his hand. He saw Klaus holding Caroline in his arms, kissing him.

The next one showed of them wrapped up in each other's arms against a glass wall.

Mikeal clenched his teeth and handed them back before seeing the rest of them, he couldn't stomach it.

"What's the point of this? Why come to me? If you know where they are?"

"I don't know where they are. These were mailed to me and the blackmailer is offering the address if I protect them. But I like to clean up my own messes. I'd rather you and I deal with this before Julian gets a chance to cancel our authority. So what do you say?"

"You want me to work with you in finding my own son? Isn't this in your benefit? I mean if Niklaus can't pull off the assignment Enzo gets a chance."

Bill was stunned to find out that Mikeal knew about the deal Julian had struck with him ( Bill).

"I know about your underhanded deal with Julian" Mikeal remarked.

"I am not interested in that deal anymore. None of this is worth my daughter's life." Bill lied.

"How touching. But if we find them I deal with my son on my own. If you or your men touch him. You won't live to see another day."

"Fair enough…"

"And I want the blackmailers information. I'll deal with them on my own." Mikeal stipulated.

"No…"

"Otherwise you find them on your own."

"Fine." Bill yielded. He would use Mikealson to find Caroline and Klaus and then he'll get Enzo to hand Klaus's head to Julian on a platter. Once Enzo fulfills his assignment of killing Klaus no one would stop Bill from becoming the next Sovereign.

He extended a hand, "So it's a deal."

Mikeal took the offered hand in a firm shake, "It's a deal. Who's the blackmailer?"

"Tatia."

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(MEANWHILE)

This time Klaus woke up alone. Frantic he went to search for her throughout the whole car was gone.

He found no trace of her. Not even her top and skirt which he had taken off of her in the living room.

His jeans and and henley which she had worn last night however were neatly piled on a chair in the bedroom they had shared.

He kicked the chair and the clothes went flying off in a corner. He tried her cell phone it was disconnected. Fisting his hands through his hair he stood numb for a few seconds. For those painful seconds he felt as if she had never been here and perhaps he had imagined her.

He brought out his laptop, remembering the necklace he had given her. He switched it on and put in a code to locate it. It gave a signal at the back of the cottage.

He rushed outside hoping to see her golden hair and that sexy smile. He found the necklace on the bench.

Klaus picked it up feeling lost. His chest aching, his heart bleeding. He did not know what he should do. His life suddenly appeared meaningless. He went back inside and picked up his henly that she had worn last night breathing her scent, it gave his heart another painful jolt.

He put it in his closet. Just as he turned he saw her standing at the threshold.

He breathed her name , "Caroline?" and rushed towards her.

Kissing her with a ferocity that stole her breath as he held her in his arms.

"Where did you go? Do you have any idea how agonising the last 4 hours were for me? I thought i'd lost you. That you had decided to leave me." he brushed the pad of his thumb over her right cheek.

"I'll call it a lesson well learned." she replied.

"What?"

She walked into the room. " Now you know how I felt when you left last night. I've just begun to trust you Nik and you just left without a single word or a text. You're too stubborn to listen to me this was the only way to make you understand."

"But I.. "

"You what? You have to protect me cuz I bring it out of you I understand. Can't you see it's the same for me? So from this moment it's on equal grounds or …"

"Fine. Equal grounds." he growled feeling pissed off he had been worried sick about her and she was just standing there with a sexy and annoying smile. He agreed he wouldn't have listened to her any other way still it was no reason for her to leave without telling him. If anything had happened , no he wouldn't think about that now.

She saw his grumpy face and went to him. He looked so adorable with a scowl. She kissed him and he helplessly responded.

"Hey. I only went to get the real bracelet. Teaching you a lesson on equality in a relationship was just an added benefit. Promise me wherever we go we go together."

"Caroline you do.."

"Promise me." she cupped his face.

He moved away a little and sighed. "I can't promise that. When Finn kidnapped you I.. he could have killed you. You have no idea what he could do. So I can't make a promise I'm likely to break. If and when the time comes I'll protect you first."

"This just shows you don't trust me."

"It's not about trust or respect. I can't lose you!" he yelled the last part.

"I'm not some damsel who needs to be sheltered. You're forgetting I've been surviving just fine without you all these years."

"But you're mine now."

She crossed her arms , "Oh really? Mr caveman let me repeat myself, together and equal or I'm out."

He gave out a long sigh, "Fine. Anything else dear."

She went to him again and bit on his earlobe, "No."

He felt a delicious tendril of lust flourish through him. She put her arms around his shoulders and added , "Don't be mad. But i have some serious bad news."

"What?"

"CIA got an APB out for the both of us. There are huge wanted posters of us throughout the city."

"And you went…" he was about to launch in another rant about how she had endangered herself when she raised her brow and had him shut up. He blew out a breath through clenched teeth and added, "We need to fix this. I think I have a plan. We need to get rid of your phone first. Mine can't be traced."

"You really need to stop underestimating me love." she mocked, then continued, " My phone's protected. It's connected to a signal that places me at thirty five different places at one time."

"Good."

"So what's the plan?" she asked and Klaus gave her his signature smirk.

::::::::::;::;;;;;;:::::::::::::

"This is the bracelet Julian wants. It is thought to belong to ancient Mayan villager Qetsiyah. Well it's not originally hers. Books say that the Mayan prince Silas saw her and went kooky over her. He had heard about the cursed diamonds that lay at the bottom of the stream in the enchanted forest.

Well they were called cursed because whoever found them and possessed them was either blessed with a fortune and their hearts desire or they became broke and their worst nightmares came true. But there was a catch apparently." Caroline paused for a second and adjusted her glasses over her nose. Klaus wanted to take her then and there upon seeing her sexy nerd in action but he held himself back considering his siblings were also among her audience. How had he ever thought the his tough Caroline wasn't the sexy nerd he had fallen for he wondered. She laid the bracelet on the table which she had been holding and added , "Those who acquired them and their hearts were pure got the goodies and those whose weren't ended up well in a huge mess. They say Silas fished out the diamonds for her, lost everything even Qetsiyah. She hated his guts the first time he made her bracelet. He went mad. He killed her and ended up taking his own life."

"True love at it's finest." Kol remarked from beside Bonnie where he was sitting on a couch.

"Obviously it's all a myth. Some say Qetsiyah was a Queen and this was the bracelet gifted to her by her rival king Silas as a peace offering but the bracelet was laced with poison. She died and Silas got his men to retrieve it. It has been running among the gypsy Mayan civilization through generations.

Centuries later it was dug out by Elliot Prescot a 19th century archeologist, from the remains of the civilization. It was so mesmerising and beautiful that Prescott ended up stealing it."

"Lemme guess it didn't end well for Prescott too." Rebekah chimed in , "Maybe we should give this to Julian."

"Nooo. Julian doesn't deserve shit. Especially not something he's obsessed with."

"Why this strong animosity for Julian Sweet Caroline?" Kol asked.

"Because he is filthy rapist animal. "

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"A couple of years ago when I was still with the Smythes. He had an arms deal with Yakashi. Yakashi has a habit of arriving early. We were ten minutes early at the dock. Turns out that asshole pig was forcing himself on a young fisherwoman. I intervened and helped the girl. Before i could go after that bastard he asked Yakashi to control me. Yakashi ordered me to stand down and Julian leered at me. Yakashi was a good man though he helped the girl and provided for her family. Still does."

"Wait. Is that why Julian wants you dead? I mean you're an easy target now that you're not one of the Smythes." Bonnie remarked

"I doubt that. Somehow I think it's more." Caroline replied.

"Well that was an enriching lesson on history and Julian's not so healthy activities. What's the real reason for you calling us here, Nik?" Kol asked getting up from his place and standing close to the fireplace in the livingroom.

"CIA has an APB out for dear darling show off brother. That car chase was a bit too Mr and Mrs Smith-ish don't you think Nik?" Rebekah stated before Klaus could answer.

"Thats right CIA is after me and Caroline and I need help from all of you." Klaus remarked and went to stand behind Caroline.

"Why should we help you? And Caroline she's our enemy." Rebekah challenged.

"Because I love her. And we're family. Once I get these CIA monkeys off my back you won't have to do more." Klaus replied and put an arm around Caroline's waist. She leaned into him.

Kol straightened and winked at Caroline. Bonnie just looked bored and Rebekah yelled, "Are you off your hinges Nik? Do you even have any idea what would happen if father found out?"

"What's changed now? You've helped me before" Klaus demanded.

"I thought you saved her because you needed to complete your assignment but this. Love?Are you serious?"

"I'm damn serious." he replied moving closer to his sister.

Rebekah looked back at Caroline and saw as much emotion on her face as she could see on her brothers.

"Ughh. Fine. But if father…"

"I'll deal with him on my own."

"So what do we have to do?" Kol asked and went to sit with Bonnie again. Then on an afterthought he shifted her in his lap.

:::;;;;;,,,,,,:::;;;;;;;;;;;

They were all standing in the study which was an office like room in the cottage. There was a pen holder, paper weight and few papers on the main table. Kol cleared the table with an exaggerated sweep of one arm.

Things cluttered on the floor and everyone stared at him as if he had gone berserk.

"What? This is the part where the coolest person amongst the gang clears off the table when they are making a plan with dramatic music playing in the background." he remarked.

A chorus of ughhh sounded around the room as a reply.

"Anyway. This is the trio who have taken up our case." Klaus threw three photographs on the table.

"The brunette, he is Damon Salvatore. His methods are unorthodox, doesn't like to follow the line or the law. Was a fishy cop once until she came into the picture." Klaus explained.

"Elena Gilbert. Graduated top of her class. Got promoted twice in a span of five years. She is secretly dating creepy smolder here." Caroline added.

"The blonde one is Damon's younger brother Stefan. Very ethical, doesn't believe there's grey area ever. Its either law or it isn't. Likes to play father to his brother. Rebekah you need to get close to either one of them. Find out what they know." Klaus remarked.

"I'll seduce the blonde one. Caroline is right brunette is creepy as fuck." Rebekah stated.

"Who do I have I to seduce?" Kol quipped and earned a glare from Bonnie. "Eager are we?"

"Come one cupcake you know I'm kidding." Kol snatched Bonnie into his arms.

"Romeo. You and your girlfriend need to be surveillance and gadgetry."

"Where do Elijah and Kat fit in? And why aren't they here?" Rebekah inquired.

"They will be here in a minute. Elijah is still recovering. I don't think it'll be wise to ask him to help us. Plus Kat should be prepping for her wedding. And i think we can handle them." Caroline answered.

"Great." Rebekah and Kol said simultaneously.

:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Katherine and Elijah arrived at the safehouse few minutes later. Kat cornered Caroline as soon as she arrived and demanded Caroline explain everything.

"Care. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am."

"Look. I get that there are some men who have a rough exterior but go all mushy over one woman and it's the stuff of romantic novels between them. But Klaus Mikealson isn't one of them. He is ruthless and dangerous."

"I love him." was all Caroline replied.

"I care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you Care."

"I know Kat. Wouldn't you say the same about Elijah. That he is ruthless and dangerous."

"Yeah but Elijah has morals and Klaus doesn't even know what the word means."

"Kat. I don't wanna fight with you. I'm happy, excited, scared, flustered and horny and god knows a bunch of other things when I'm with him" Caroline stated and Kat realized that her friend did seem happy.

"Okay. If that's how you feel I won't say anything but horny really?"

"Yeah. I used my cuffs on him." Caroline bragged.

"Wow too much info. This APB and your plan. You guys sure about that?"

"Yep. We are."

"What role do I play? Am I the sexy archer best friend?"

"You are a sexy archer. But I need you and Elijah to disappear."

"What? You're kidding. You're taking help from people who are reluctant and asking me to leave you alone with Klaus?" Katherine asked on a wave of anger.

"Yes. I need you to trust me. You just told me that Mikeal knows about me and Klaus and asked Elijah to bring Klaus back. Do you honestly think he won't try and use you guys against us?"

"Care.."

"Kat. The situation is under control. Elijah is still recovering. Mikeal aside Elena could try and use you."

"I won't betray you for my traitor of a sister."

"I know that. But she could follow you or use Elijah to try and get you to cooperate. And Mikeal he could do the same with Elijah where you are concerned."

"Fine. But Kol and Bonnie."

"Mikeal thinks they're vacationing in Bahamas, which they were up until yesterday."

"You really think this plan would work?"

"Yeah I do. Rebekah is going to meet with the gel hair salvatore tomorrow." Caroline sighed.

"I'm leaving you only on one condition. You call me as soon as you think you're in trouble."

"When have I never before." Caroline hugged Katherine.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Father wants to meet you. Rumors have a way of getting to place where they are most unwanted." Elijah said as he sat on the sofa in the living room.

Rebekah, Bonnie and Kol had left after going through the preliminaries of their plan.

"It's not a rumor. I'll sacrifice anything for her." Klaus poured two drinks and handed one to Elijah.

"For real?" Elijah asked and Klaus nodded with an intensity Elijah had never witnessed before.

"Father also asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Who's to say your not doing that now?" Klaus remarked.

Elijah smiled, "True. But I won't interfere out of respect and because I'd like to believe if it were me and Katerina you would have extended the same courtesy."

"I don't think I would have before. But now without a doubt."

"I'll leave. I'll keep Katerina out of the way. I appreciate Caroline thought in the best interest of her best friend. I don't believe I would want her in crossfire. They're an odd pair. Katerina asked me to keep Bill's attack on me a secret after hearing how he had outright threatened Caroline."

When Klaus appeared surprised Elijah added, "Caroline called Katerina this morning and told her everything."

Klaus felt jealous of his brother's fiance and the complete trust Caroline had in her. He wanted to be the only one who Caroline confided in and turned to for support. However he would always value people who were important to Caroline.

Elijah shook hands with Klaus and just before he turned to leave he stated, "You should leave this place. Tatia knows about this place."

;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rebekah had scheduled to meet Stefan Salvatore again after their last meeting two days ago as was planned.

He was handsome in a broody sort of a way and sometimes he drawled out a word for emphasis but Rebekah found that odd tidbit sexy. Good she thought if she felt some spark it would be easy for her fake her feelings for him.

She had noticed a flicker of desire in his eyes last time and if things went well he would be wrapped around her finger in no time , Rebekah thought as she reapplied her lipstick sitting in a corner booth of a local restaurant.

She was putting it in her purse when a husky voice drawled out , "No need to get all dolled up for my benefit, princess."

She felt a smile forming before she even turned. He sat in front of her and felt his heart jerk in his chest when she smiled at him.

"Presumptuous are we? Mr Salvatore. I'm meeting someone here. Someone else." she leaned and his eyes landed on her sexy cleavage. He felt things he had no business feeling. What was wrong with him? And didn't the woman own a decent top which didn't show off her gorgeous body?

"How nice? Guess he isn't that special if you're squeezing a meeting with me the same time you're supposed to be with him." his voice took and edge he himself was surprised at.

Rebekah felt an odd sense of satisfaction upon hearing that edge in his voice, "Some are some aren't. But he is special for now anyway. I thought you only wanted to talk shop. I remember you got really mad last time at my dilly dallying." She smiled again and he felt that kick to his heart again.

"Ah.. yes. Yep what have you got for me?" he looked as sexy flustered as he looked when he was confident she decided.

She took out pictures of Klaus's safe house with him and Caroline standing face to face at the back porch.

"It's a bonus for you actually. I heard they were looking for both of them."

"Why such graciousness?" Stefan took the pictures.

"I'm in good mood. It'll be even better after I meet my special guy tonight." she winked and took a sip of her juice she had already ordered.

He felt a burning jealousy towards a faceless guy and pulled back harshly.

"Do you think I'm a fool? These are fake."

Just like last time she felt hurt at his sudden anger so she acted indifferent , "You don't trust me that's fine. But I held up my end of the bargain. You can mail the papers of immunity to my lawyer. That's his card. Our business here is done Mr Salvatore."

She got up and he felt as if he had broken something precious and valuable. He took the card and pocketed it. He couldn't prevent a sudden clash of panic at seeing her walk away and it quickly turned to that familiar sense of burning jealousy when a guy in an Armani suit kissed her and held her closer in his arms.

He got out of the booth and walked away plagued by a whirlwind of strange emotions for a sexy enchanting blonde who was clearly on the side of line he would never cross.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A/N :: Hi guys I am back with a new chapter. Honestly I am not happy with this update but I hope you guys like it.

Warning loads of angst and some smut.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED !

FOLLOWED AND FAVED!

I've noticed people don't review anymore and it's a bummer for me. I'm encouraged to write faster when I get more reviews so I'd really appreciate them.

So Please REVIEW !


End file.
